A Knight's Deliverance
by Elysion-Gear
Summary: Brother Petro encounters a village of Christian Methuselah. An dark figure from his past seeks redemption and his forgiveness, testing The Knight's beliefs and character. Abel Nightroad appears in the 4th 5th chapter. Content is for mature readers please
1. Intro: Next Mission

**Author's Note** – This is the first snippet of a long story that's been in my head for the past couple of weeks, This is also my first fan fiction, I hope that I can do the series and the characters justice.

**Warnings** – Homosexuality, Strong Language, Mature Content

**Pairing** – Petros x OC (Vampire)

A Knight's Deliverance: Intro

They knew that this would be a bad day. The Soldiers of the Inquisitorial Department knew that their leader was seething from one of his bad moods. The best they could hope for was an injury severe enough to be sent to the hospital.

Brother Petro roared in wrath as he knocked over several men who had foolishly attacked him head on. The training pole he used was re enforced, but it did nothing to lessen to blows as this behemoth of a man pressed into an offensive move.

One soldier had the brains enough to stay down while the others got up to try to counter their leader's attack. The man waited till Petro was closer, grabbing at another wooden staff to try and trip him up.

Patro Orcini wasn't born yesterday, he jabbed his staff down into the man's out stretched hand and as the man below him screamed, used the pole to vault himself feet first towards the retreating men. There was that satisfying sound of his foot hitting flesh, then the 'oof' of the man as the wind was knocked out him.

Petro grinned as the man fell before him; he used the fallen man's body to add leverage as he leaped for a round house kick that, despite the head protection that the men wore, broke another man's nose. Petro swung the long staff, knocking a few more on their sorry asses. The rest had long since run out of his range.

"Stand up and fight you fools!! You will never serve God's Army if you run like cowards!!" Petro berated them, he was panting slightly, not surprising since he was the most fit and experienced soldier.  
Flicking a stand of pale blue hair from his face, Petro beckoned the remaining men to attack him again. "Let's try this again!! As a unit!" He ordered. "No more sloppiness, you deserve to die if you attack a vampire on your own."

Without a moment's hesitation the remaining men hefted their staffs and attacked, Petro grinned as he countered and blocked. There was hope for this bunch of misfits; they needed more training if he was going to have use of them.

Training for soldiers of the inquisition was as harsh as it was difficult, one would have to have the drive to complete the training necessary to be accepted into the ranks.

It wasn't enough to simply want to fight vampires but to also have the strong unfaltering Faith that Cardinal Francesco di Medici demanded of his soldiers and officers.

Many of the Inquisitions' senior officers where trained at a young age or had been proficient fighters in the past.

Brother Matthew watched as the resent batch of soldiers picked themselves off the floor many of them sporting bruises, bloody noses and split lips. The young man waited till Brother Petro had discarded the broken staff and stepped off the training mats to approach. "Brother Petro, I have the details of your next mission here. Cardinal Francesco was adamant that you should get this privately."

Petro glanced over and took the black portfolio from the young man as he passed by, not bothering to open it.

Matthew huffed as he watched the head of the Department head to the locker room. Wondering what had set him off this time. Petro wasn't known for his patience and calm demeanor; in fact, He often lost his tempter and had a stubborn streak that made dealing with him difficult.

If he wasn't in the office doing paperwork or at official functions, the blue-haired man was usually found in the training arena, throwing rigorous training exercises and yelling at his men.

Throwing the portfolio on the bench, Petro quickly stripped off the training clothes and turned on the shower at full blast. Gasping at the sudden shock of the cold water, the man gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to shiver, concentrating on instead the day's sparring lesson.

The men were loyal; they followed every order even if some of them became injured during this exercise. He mentally went though every move they had made, most had fought bravely and where getting to a point where they where starting to fight together as a team. Petro allowed himself a fleeting feeling of pride at the fact that his training was showing promise. But it faded as he remembered the reason for his recklessness this morning.

The nightmares.

His body gave an involuntary shudder as he fought to keep his mind from going here.

Petro pulled out the tie holding his hair back and turned on the warm water. As usual, the showers where empty, he snorted, the men would be waiting outside, waiting for him to finish before they had use of the showers. Whether it was out of fear or respect, Petro never questioned it.

The man called 'The Knight of Destruction' (Capital letters included.) Was well respected, sometimes even feared by his own soldiers. As this morning's training exercise proved, he was ruthless and feared no consequences of the violence of his training regime.  
"Pain and discipline." was his motto within the training grounds.

Pain indeed.  
_  
The light touch, stroking teasing, the glint of fangs behind those parted lips..._

Shuddering, Petro quickly turned the hot water off, gasping as the cold water cascaded down his shivering, shuddering body. 'Damn vampire, Damn vampire' he chanted over and over as he fought his body's urges to the mental images, the icy water caressing his heated skin. 'Damn them, damn them all to hell' he growled in between clenched teeth as the arousal between his legs subsided.

Feeling even more pissed off then ever, Petro dried off, dressed and stormed out of the locker-room with the black portfolio in hand. He hoped that his next mission would bring him to another kind of physical release one that involved the spilling of blood.

----

Sister Paula wisely made a quiet retreat, sensing the Chief's mood. She had left the reports on his desk. Reports that must be signed dated and stamped by the head of the department. The machinery that worked within the Vatican to maintain itself never went an hour without the required paperwork.

With his hair still damp from the shower, the head of the Department looked at the stack of reports and shoved them away; Cardinal Francesco's order came first.  
A smile came to his lips as he read.

A wandering group of vampires had apparently settled outside the empire's borders, far from any large city, too far to be of any danger to humans, but also strangely far away from the Empire as well.

Cardinal Francesco wanted a troop to go to the location and wipe them out should they appear to be dangerous.  
Petro's smile faded, of chores they would be dangerous, judging from the numbers of this little group, one of his best officers and a squad could take care of them. Also, it would assure that this eradication would be done in seclusion.

Glancing at the growing pile of paperwork, Petro decided that he could use a working vacation. It had been too long since he went on a hunt and this mission was just the thing he needed.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1: Knight Errant

Chapter One:

* * *

In the end, He only took a few men with him, 27 soldiers of the Inquisition. To keep a low profile they would be traveling in armored trucks and all terrain vehicles. An airship would be easily spotted and Petro made the decision to travel over land. They would go quietly and return the same way.

Brother Petro let his arm dangle out of the window of the vehicle, they where disguised as a caravan of supply trucks with the men in civilian clothing.

Petro had been against this deception, saying that it was cowardly to hide them selves. "We should take pride that we are protecting humanity by this eradication of the vampires, they may not be near a town but we should send a message that any vampire that sets foot within human territory is not to be trusted. They are the enemy. "

To which Cardinal Francesco responded, "That may be, but if word of this spreads to the other factions they may prevent us from conduction the investigation. There is also a risk that the vampires may move into a town or city masquerading as refugees. Think of that consequence. If we move quickly and quietly we may prevent a tragedy in the future. "

And so where he was, riding in the cab of a truck, all the arms and weapons where stored in the back, the other trucks behind him where filled with soldiers and other supplies to make this 5 day journey bearable.

At some point in the trip, the towns turned rustic, many surrounded by fields of gains and sheep and other livestock. Brother Petro found himself admiring the country side; it had taken humanity many long years of hardship and labor to recover from the apocalyptic war that ravaged the land.

The Great War had cleaved mountains, destroyed lakes and rivers, forever changing the lay of the land.

In the part of Europe, somewhat North West of the Empire was the reported group of vampires, squatting in a land that neither claimed by the Empire nor by any other human habitation. A veritable no-man's land, devoid of trees and plagued by constant winds.

Petro wondered why anyone would want to settle in that god forsaken place.

In the middle of the third day, they had left all the known highways, following an old map of rumored roads that lead farther into the wilderness. Here, paved roads where few and more often then not they where driving on dirt paths and rocky ground. They stopped at a river to fill up the water tanks, not sure if they would find clean running water in this barren land.

They spent the third night in the wilderness.

Supper was a meager fare, a bowl of hot vegetable soup, some hard crusty bread, dried rations and water to wash it down. As it was his custom, Brother Petro said the supper prayer, giving thanks to the lord and asking for courage and strength.  
"Amen" the men responded before digging into their soup and bread.

Once supper was done, they each took a blanket and slept on the ground. It was rare that any member of the soldiery would sleep outside; they felt safer sleeping close to the earth with their trusty weapons nearby.

Sentry duty would be done in shifts every night from then on.

Away from the lights of the city, every man felt a shiver of dread at the complete darkness that surrounded them, all but one.

Brother Petro lay on his back in the coarse grass staring up at the stars, in Vatican City, the stars where obscured by the lights and the pollution of the city. Here, he could see the stars shining brightly, as if time held no meaning for them. The blue haired man envied them being so high up in the heavens away from the troubles of man.

He lay alone, farther apart from the other soldiers. But not too far that he couldn't hear some of them snoring. Annoyed, he rolled over and pried a rock from under his shoulder and flicked it away.

It was such a night like this one, bright stars blazing in the sky and the darkness all around him. _A mission similar to this one that changed his life…._

----

He had been young then, no more then 17. He had completed most of his survival training and combat training and was cleared to go on small recon missions that required him to go close the borders undetected. Petro had also been more foolish then, the stupidity of over confidant youth. That over confidence had gotten him and his squad member captured by a team of rogue vampires near the border.

The vampires had found them out, stalked them, teasing them with their voices in the dark night. Petro and the other young man had tried to silently retreat, not knowing that the vampires were leading them to their base close to the border.

The screams of his comrade, echoed in the night as the vampires 'interrogated' them unmercifully. Making long shallow cuts in both boys' skin and letting the blood drip down the knife to be lapped up like water.

They had laughed at them, two youths who where caught sneaking around, threatening that they would be sold into slavery in the Empire if they did not tell them who they worked for.

"They look like Vatican spies," One vampire had said.

"Impossible" said another. "They are only children. They should have sent real men on such a dangerous mission."

"I am a real man!" young Petro screamed. They had been tired to trees, their hands tied over head, leaving them to dangle from the branches. The blue haired teen tugged at the bounds.  
"I am a real man, I am a servant of God and he will smite you down you thrice damned monsters!!"

They laughed at him.

One vampire, who had been behind the boys watching his companions' tormenting the boys, spoke up. "Monsters? You call us monsters and yourselves' men?" The unseen vampire ran a hand down Petro's back, where the shirt had been cut to ribbons. "You humans are nothing more then cattle to us, slaves…Cut that other one, make him run for the hills like the prey he is."  
The sound of more laughter as the other boy was cut down. The unseen leader crooned. "If you can outrun my men you may live." The other young man took a startled glance at Petro before running into the woods.  
"Did you see that? Your precious partner deserted you. He doesn't stand a chance."

Petro gritted his teeth as the other vampires took up the chase. He could still feel that cool hand on the small of his back. "Coward, show your face!"  
"Demanding little thing aren't you?" The vampire leader behind him lowered Petro lower to the ground so that the youth stood on his own two feet.

The vampire caressed the teen's hip, his hand running down one thigh. Petro froze in his bounds. "What are you doing?" an edge of fear entered his voice.

"Show me…." The vampire placed a light kiss on his shoulder. "Show me that you are a real man."  
Petro shuddered. "Don't!" He struggled with the bonds. The unseen vampire chuckled and slapped him sharply on the backside. "You are in no position to argue. I will give you a choice, submit yourself to me and you will live…."

The youth flinched as the shredded remains of his uniform top was ripped away.

Shivering, Petro felt the vampire embrace him from behind, his arms going around his bare torso, lightly touching and stroking the soft skin.  
"I know that you are Vatican; I can smell it on you, the smell of purity and your fanaticism." Here, the vampire pressed his face into the teen's pale blue hair and breathed deeply, letting out a soft moan. "Your type doesn't allow pleasures of the flesh no?"

Petro let out a growl of frustration. The vampire chuckled again.

"Such a fiery young man…it's been such a long time since I've enjoyed myself. " He nipped the youth's neck, Petro could feel the fangs, teasing relishing the taste of his skin before they bit into his flesh, Brother Petro heard himself screaming as carnal pleasure rocked through him.

----

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Petro bolted upright.

"S-Sir?"

He threw his 'screamer' at the stupid solider, but even in his half awake state knew better then to kill the man outright. The mechanical lance shattered a bolder a mere inch from the solider.

"IF ANYONE WALKS UP TO ME WHILE I'M ALSEEP, DIES!!!" The Vatican Knight roared. The man scrambled backwards and ran for his life. The others retreated a safe distance away.

Petro ignored them, he was still panting from the effects of the nightmare. His pants felt tighter as the hot bulge there throbbed insistently. The uttered some curses under his breath as he got up to pry his high powered weapon from the rock.

Petro ground his teeth as he imagined driving the spinning lance into that vampire's face. Thought he had never seen the monsters face as it violated him, it was always the same, that hateful sneer and cold eyes. The mental image killed the lingering feeling of arousal and guilt that the nightmare always brings.

Sexual abstinence, while a forgone custom, was sometimes practiced among the faithful. Monks, Priests and Nuns who where raised in the church at a young age where often taught the virtues of a life of celibacy. Some would choose to be celibate in order to serve their faith. Others would find husbands and wives among the members of the church.

Marriage wasn't forbidden, it was encouraged for members of the Vatican Hierarchy to continue blood lines that went as far back as the time of the Great War. But for some like Brother Petro, his vow of abstinence and celibacy came from his strong desire to serve the church. To many, he was the ideal Soldier of God, to some, he was the most dangerous man in the Vatican.

"Everyone suit up! We are not hiding anymore; we should be there within a day or so."

The Squad moved quickly, breathing sighs of relief, as they pulled on the armor that covered them head to toe. The Inquisition took pride in the fact that they did not use hand guns. True, they did have some arms, mostly heavy weapons such as rocket launchers and missiles. Petro had the men trained with heavy lances, swords and other hand to hand weaponry, his experience with battling vampires that with small arms it would only work if you happen to hit a vital spot but with the vampire's speed you had a very slim chance of hitting the target to take it down in one shot.

The weapons the soldiers of the Inquisitorial Department used where coated with silver, while not lethal, it did more damage in the long run.

Brother Petro looked over his men, frowning. 15 armored men, armed with both a short sword and a long lance. A few of them held grenade launchers (The smallest gun-type weapon they had.) Some had long silver knives.

The lances they held where "Screamers". A name given to the mechanical staffs Petro favored. The head of each lance was a more akin to a drill with a powerful motor that rotated at a high speed; the noise it made was similar to the sound of screams, thence the weapon's name.

The scouts' unloaded dirt bikes from the back of one of the trucks and speed up ahead, keeping an eye out for the vampire band. During the day vampires would be holed up away from the sunlight somewhere. In the openness of this land, there would be very few places where they could be.

The three jeeps had been outfitted with gun turrets and stocked with rocket launchers. The remaining trucks had a gatling gun mounted to the roof.

Satisfied that all the preparations where done, the Chief stepped up on to the back of one of the vehicles. He spoke into a shortwave communication device. "We are moving up, north-northeast, Report your positions every 10 mins."  
"Acknowledged, Chief." Both of the scouts responded.

They found no sigh of the vampires; also the terrain was becoming more rugged the farther north they searched, high hills and deep valleys appeared more often, making the journey treacherous.

"Captain, I have found a recently used road." One of the scouts reported. "The tracks look like it came from horses."

"Horses?"

"Yes Sir. I am positive. There are hooves tracks everywhere."

Petro considered this for a moment, if the vampires where mounted on horses, that meant they would have to set their base someplace near running water and an area that had flat land for grazing. But something didn't make sence to him, _why Horses?_

"Brother Grant, go on foot, keep communications to a minimal and signal when you have visual contact."

"Yes Sir."

The Vatican knight frowned, the day was waning into twilight and they would need to set camp somewhere, they would not attack vampire in the dead of night. For one thing it was foolish and they did not know the terrain well enough to come up with a plan of attack.

"Men, we stop here and make camp, no fire, no lights. Double the sentry duty for tonight, Keep silent and you may live to fight the unholy scourge tomorrow."

Supper that night was hot soup again, but this time (as it was the night before a battle), meat was added to the soup and a bottle of wine passed hand to hand.

Petro sat in the truck listening for his scouts to report; thus far he had heard nothing from either of them since sundown.

He was concerned, the scouts he had chosen where fully capable of defending themselves should the need arise, but the lack of communication told him that they had either been killed or captured.

The scowl on his face deepened, if they did not report by dawn, he would still go forwards and search for the vampires himself.

-

Stalking silently, the Methuselah warrior used the rocky outcrop to observe the strange armored man laying the long grass, the stranger wore red robes over his armor and was looking thought a scope at the village.

The Methuselah grinned and stalked closer, ever so silently. Weaponless and without killing intent, he wanted answers that this man could answer.

-

"Sir! I am - ugghh!!!"

Petro woke immediately, snapping to attention at the brief message that had gotten through. "Brother Grant? Report!!"

Silence.

Frustrated, Petro alerted his men. To there credit, they woke quickly and where standing at attention in formation before the head of the department.

"Men, it is now time to depart, the hour is upon us. One of the scouts have been attacked by the vampires, his last known position was due east of here. Presumably that is where the vampire base is. "Petro looked over his squad, 25 of his best men, all armed to the teeth with arsenal and blade. It would be dawn soon, they would find and attack the vampires while the sun shone, the advantage they had was that vampire where more easily dealt with during the day.

"Let us pray this day that we are victorious, May God bless our crusade in wiping out this menace for we are his Holy Soldiers, Amen!"

-

Trouble started when the path they had chosen east dipped into a deep gully of stone, the Vatican Knight felt a growing sense of unease as the rock enclosed closer around them. The path was also littered with large boulders and stones, in order to get the armored trucks they had to move them out of the way, hindering their progress and making movements slow.

His instincts where beginning to scream at him, Petro ordered his men to move quickly, the sooner they where out of the gully the better he'd feel.

Soon enough the deep gully widened into a deep valley. Here, green grass grew, damp with dew.

The Inquisition Squad paused to recheck the vehicles and armament. If the vampire' base was of any size they would first blow it up with missiles then the soldiers would go in and pick off any of the survivors. It was a tactic that worked well out it the open like this, where he would have no fear of harming any innocent lives.

"Hail! Men from the Vatican!"

Startled, soldiers hefted their guns and tensed at the sound of the strange voice.

Brother Petro looked up, he was greeted by the most unbelievable sight, a mounted knight rode slowly towards them over the cusp of a high hill.

He was clad head to toe in stainless steel armor. Helmet, breastplate, all of it polished to a bright shine that dazzled their eyes with the soft pre-dawn light coming up from behind him. As the strange knight came closer, details became clear, this man was armed as well as they where, a large sword sheathed at his hip, a shield at his left arm, and in right hand he held a long spear with a furled banner.

To Petro and the rest of the soldiers, this was a legend come to startling life, a mounted Knight come from the predawn ages. Images of his brethren painted in every church building and stand glass window in the Vatican.

"What in God's name is this? " Petro asked himself, stunned.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2: Knight’s Vigil

**Note on Names:**

Petro/Peter: Petro is a form of 'Peter' Derived from the Greek _Petros_ meaning "stone".

Michael: Archangel, leader of heaven's armies, patron saint of soldiers and knights.

Abraham: "father of many" founder of the Hebrews.

David: meaning "beloved" greatest of the kings of Israel, defeater of Goliath.

**Note on Chapter Titles:**

"Knight Errant" – One who wanders in search to prove himself, a symbol of chivalry.

"Knight's Vigil" – To watch over. Either a service or a loved one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Knight's Vigil"**

The mysterious Knight stopped his horse some distance away.

One gauntleted hand raised in greeting. "Greetings and Good Morning!" He yelled out over the distance. Either the helmet had a built in speaker or the man had a loud voice. The Knight's helmet covered his whole head, the visor pulled down hiding his face. The stranger waited politely for a response when none was forthcoming, he continued.

"This land is harsh, and empty. I have heard that a Force of men from God's Holy City have come to vanquish a fearsome enemy. I have come to see with my own eyes if this where true, but now that I see, I believe that you are lost good sirs. There is no enemy of the church in these lands."

Petro stepped forwards, "I am Brother Petro Orcini, I am the chief of the Inquisitorial Department of the Vatican. I am sometimes called 'The Knight of Destruction'. I order you to show me your face, and lay down your arms." He pulled off his helmet, holding it to his side. "What is your name?"

"Forgive me for not taking off my helmet, you see, I have a little problem with sunlight and I do not wish to end our conversation before it has begun. I have taken the name of the Arch Angel Michael; I am the protector of the Christian Methuselah community. Turn back now and I will let you and your men go free without harm. I am Methuselah and I will not yield with out good reason. "

So that was it. That was why he was covered from head to toe; He was protecting himself from the oncoming sunlight. Petro crossed his arms; this creature spoke a lot of words. "You are a vampire." The statement drew a shrug from the mounted man.  
"Call me as you wish, I prefer to call myself a man, a follower of the Lord."  
"You are no man!" Petro put his helmet back on and pointed with his Screamer for emphasis. "Men do not consume others blood for sustenance, you are a beast that should be wiped from this earth, Come Vampire, I will meet you in armed combat, just you and me."

The soldiers grinned; there was no chance that the vampire, even armed and protected as he was, could be no match for their Chief.

The mounted vampire seemed to take a moment to consider this. "You have me at a disadvantage Brother Petro, is there anyway we can work this out?"

"You can surrender." The head inquisitor responded.

The Methuselain Knight sighed in his helmet, "Very well, this is truly regrettable. Then may the Lord watch over us both!"

He kicked his horse's side, spurring it as his unfurled his banner. Petro was taken back, the vampire's banner had a bright red cross of Christ emblazoned on a field of pure white. The staff he carried, lowered in a charging position, its deadly point directed towards the squad.

"Followers of God! Come to my aid! "

There was the sound of pounding hooves before anyone could get to the guns, 30 perhaps 40 mounted warriors galloped over the cusp of the hill, all where clad in shining armor, but none had the grandeur of the Knight. The highly polished amour dazzled the eyes of the squad, and Petro immediately knew that they where at a disadvantage, with the sun peeking behind the vampire's back, his men where blinded by it.

"Fire the missiles!!" He ordered. But the vampires came upon them swiftly with crossbows and thrown spears. His men fired back with the guns.

"Take them down, but spare their lives if you can!!" Michael's voice came soaring above the din of battle.

Brother Petro braced himself as the vampires came galloping recklessly towards him, his crusader's shield swung out to protect him from the hail of metal bolts and arrows. " Kill them Kill every last one of them!!" He shouted, his men formed a line there spears out to meet the horde.

Everything all happened in slow motion, the hail of arrow bouncing off of armor, sometimes finding a weak spot and sinking into flesh. The vampire riders coming closer, the Leader, Michael lowered his staff and banner to charge directly at Brother Petro.

The Chief grinned and hefted his mechanical lance, so be it if the vampire wants to play this game.  
The mounted knight galloped, bearing down on the man before him. Petro raised his Screamer, and tensed as the Knight drove his spear into his shoulder, the spear's tip fond a chink in his armor, slipping past but only making a shallow wound, Petro barley felt it.

The Head of the Inquisition had hit the Knight as well, the force of the blow shattering the steel enforced wood shield and knocking him off his Horse, the battle crazed horse ran off, it's hooves kicking at Brother Petro as it passed.

"That was foolish Vampire! Now go into the darkness where you belong!" Petro turned on the weapon the drill screamed its song.

The Knight stood up; abandoning his broken shield he pulled his sword from its sheath. The Sword sung a sweet song, humming with a strange energy.

"I have no intentions of going back into that darkness Brother Petro."

"Die Heretic!"

Petro swung the screamer; Michael jumped back just avoiding getting cut in half at the waist. As the bitter battle raged around them, they where only focused on each other. It was a glorious fight, each man trading blows, their strengths evenly matched.  
The Knight was beginning to slow, He didn't want to kill this one, this man who was quickly gaining his respect as a warrior. When his opponent stumbled in the damp grass, Michael hesitated just for a moment, waiting for the Vatican Knight to regain his footing.

Brother Petro looked at him surprised, he was sure that the vampire was going to take open invitation to end his life.

"Enough of this!" Michael used his sword to block one of Petro's attacks," This Will not- Ugh!"

Michael was driven to his knees; his sword went flying out of his hand. With out his weapon, he used the only thing he had left.

Petro checked his speed and stopped his screamer just short of meeting the spear with the banner. Michael, in his desperation brought it up to block Petro's attack, one that should have killed him.  
The blood red Cross filled his vision, Brother Petro, with all his training and lessons could not, would not strike a blow to the Holy Cross.

Somehow, through their visors, their eyes met and a bolt of understanding dawned between them.

"Get your sword." Petro straitened, waiting for his opponent.

Michael looked about for his sword, he found it still quivering embedded in one of the of the artillery trucks, the sword sung its sweet song, getting louder as the electric generator gave it more energy to feed on. His eyes widened in panic, the Knight threw himself towards Petro, "GET DOWN!!"

Brother Petro felt the man's body knock him to the ground just as the truck exploded.

The explosion brought an almost soundless void, the silent roar of fire and force pushing against his body; He felt smaller explosions as the missiles in the burning truck fired. Brother Petro became aware of someone shielding his form, protecting him from the fire. As the concussion of the first blast drove him into unconsciousness, he mentally laughed to himself, amused by the absurdity of this situation.

---

"Good morning…..or rather Good evening Brother Peter."

Petro groaned and turned his head to the familiar voice.

A man stood in the doorway entrance, He was tall and built, his form nearly filling the narrow doorway.  
"Peter? Where am I?" Petro attempted to sit up but a wave of nausea stopped him.  
"Remain still; you have taken a blow that would have just about killed any other man. As for your question and other questions you may have. I am Michael; we have met on the field of battle."  
Oh yes, I remember him now, thought Petro, the self-styled Christian vampire. Strangely the sound of Micheal's voice brought a growing feeling of unease.

"You are in my village. Some of your men are in the infirmary. They are being taken care of their wounds treated by our best healers. You impress me Brother Peter. It appears that you are indeed one of god's chosen to survive, we did not expect you to wake so soon."

Michael came closer and sat down in a chair set beside the bed; Petro got a good look at his opponent and rescuer. He had chosen his name well, the arch angel Michael looked at him with a face that was both fair and noble. Micheal's hair was deep gold shade, he wore it in lose waves about his face and it glowed in the dim light of the candle. Petro blinked hard several times. This man, he was handsome, almost beautiful. He wasn't sure what color his eyes where, some pale shade, blue or green.

"Why did you call me Peter?" Petro closed his eyes waiting for another wave of nausea to pass.  
"It is the name given to you by the village; everyone who finds this place is given another name, a new name, to suit their new lives in God's light."  
The man snorted, as thought had had known that 'Petro' was derived from 'Peter' and vis-versa.

"A village of crazy vampires huh?" Petro opened his eyes to see that Michael had leaned in closer, a frown on his handsome face, his pale eyes swimming in indecision.

"I could have left you for dead Peter." He said quietly, "But I didn't, it would have gone against everything that I have been taught as a Christian."  
"Stop saying that!" Petro yelled, wincing as the dizziness threatened to take him back into unconsciousness.  
"Why? Does it offend you that a Methuselah would claim such?" Micheal's voice grew angry. "We are human, Peter. Maybe not like normal humans, but we do have the god given right to believe in what ever religion we chose."

"Vampires do not have any religion-."  
"True," Michael surprised him by agreeing, cutting him off on what was to be sure a tirade of ignorance " The Empire does not recognize any religion or of an afterlife. That is why we left, to have the freedom to choose. Peter, you have no idea do you? That's not surprising; we keep our worship secret within the empire." Michael sat back, crossing his arms over his broad chest, a thoughtful expression on his face. "The Vatican doesn't know about us, so why should they be concerned? We are hunted down and arrested as traitors to the Empire for our beliefs."  
"Stop lecturing me, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I pray….." Michael hesitated, and then continued in a low voice. "…I had hoped that I would find another from the Vatican who would understand our plight."

Brother Petro frowned. He was talking to the wrong man.

Michael seemed distressed; he got up and took a cup of tea from the bedside table. He lifted Petro's head up slightly. "Here drink this; it's an herbal remedy for your headache." When he was met with a hard stare the Methuselah sighed. "I saved your life Peter, you are indebted to me…I ask you to trust me."

The wounded Vatican knight scowled and drank the bitter tasting tea

Michael laid Petro's head back down carefully. "Now sleep, your body needs rest to heal properly. If you need anything I'll be nearby." He blew out the candle

Alone in the semi-darkness, Petro mused, he was still alive. There had been many battles in which he had survived; he had credited his survival to the will and favor of God. He wondered, remembering his fight with Michael what had made him hesitate? What it that he could not bring himself to strike down an enemy who carried the Holy Cross into battle? An enemy who had used a flimsy shield but had in his last moment of despair threw all his faith into it? Perhaps, perhaps he had already knew what Michael had said was the truth? That moment of complete understanding, that moment of clarity. He could not kill this man, everything in his soul cried out that he had found a Brother, a person whom he could fight alongside with, trusting them with his life as they trusted him.

Something nagged at him, that small part of his mind that told him that vampires could not be trusted. No it was that memory, the nightmare.

_Oh God!_

Now he remembered. Micheal was…Micheal was that vampire…..

It was his voice, that silky tone that purred into his ear so many years ago.

Young Petro whimpered as the vampire ran his tongue over the cuts on his back, bringing shock of pleasures. He writhed, "Please….stop it."  
"Why? Are you not enjoying it? It is my gift to you young one. My special ability is bringing pleasure to whomever I desire." The vampire retches around and cupped the young man's hard arousal, stroking it slightly though his pants. Petro cried out, gasping and pulling frantically at the rope that bound his hands.  
"See? Your body is begging for it. Why do you fight it?"  
"….A Sin! It is a SIN!!"

A soft chuckle, "Is it? Does it not feel good? How can something that feels so good be a sin?"  
Petro shook his head. "STOP IT!" He screamed again as the vampire licked at his wounds. His body singing with sinful carnal pleasure, he whimpered, pleading with him to please stop, he'll do anything, anything but this.

"You are so wonderful…your voice, your body, everything about you. I could do this all night to you." The golden haired Vampire breathed lustfully. "Your back is healed, not only my gift brings pleasure it heals small wounds also. I didn't like the look of those scars on your beautiful body."  
Petro shuddered; he couldn't take much more of this.  
"Hmmm….I'm all done in the back…now the front."  
There was moment of blind panic as the vampire blindfolded him, the young soldier screamed out in fear. "DON'T!!" He began to weep behind the blindfold.

"Shhh…..don't cry…"  
"Stop it." He gasped, his body quivering at the touch of the vampire's lips and tongue. He was genital here, slowly the vampire used his kiss to heal the painful cuts. The young man whimpered at the feeling of arousal grew, he was more sensitive here. He gave a shuddering cry as he felt wet warmth enclose around one of his nipples then a pleasurable suction. Petro was making sounds he never made before. "Ahhhnn Ahhh AHhhhh Oh God~"

The mouth moved off. "How did that feel? Good? Shall I continue?"  
The young man didn't say anything, he panted hotly. "P-Please…."  
"Please what?" The vampire resumed, sucking on the other nipple, nipping with his fangs making the young blue haired man writhe desperately against the ropes.  
"Please, Please please…" Petro whimpered.

The rope snapped, Petro felt his arms drop to his side. The vampire caught the young soldier as he fell forwards on his knees, his legs weak.

"There, my darling….just relax…."

Petro tensed as he felt the vampire undo his pants and pull them down exposing his hard cock.  
"Magnificent…"

"Ahhhh!! His body bucked as the vampire wrapped a hand around the sin. Stroking and caressing. He felt that spiraling climb as the hand pumped him, upwards into a mindless state where his raging body demanded release.

The vampire stopped short.  
Petro let out a frustrated growl.  
"Ohhh? You want more? You won't get any more until you admit that you want it."

'Oh God please….more." Petro trembled, all at once hating himself for submitting, hating this thing that was happening to him and most of all hating the vampire who was doing this to him. It made him feel dirty. But god, did it ever feel so good.

"More." He moaned, one hand reaching up to remove the blind fold. The vampire stopped him. "Ah, it stays on. Ok?"

The young man nodded, then tensed up again as he felt kisses on his bare chest.

One arm around Petro, supporting the youth, the other hand wrapped around his erection, stroking and teasing the quivering young man. The vampire began to bite down, his fangs leaving shallow puncture wounds then licking them making the helplessly aroused prey in his arms cry out.  
"Ahhh! Oh God, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Petro started trusting his hips into that hand, his body's driving need to climax, for release, taking him over. "Ahh Please, I need…I need…" He babbled incoherently.

"This?" The vampire tightens his hand slightly around the youth's large cock, watching as the young Vatican soldier's mouth open in silent scream, his body bucking hard into his hold. He panted, watching Petro fuck his hand, his muscles staining, he was so delicious that he could not resist adding to the youth's pleasure. He dipped down and bit into his neck, piercing the sweet skin, his fangs connecting to the highly sensitive nerve endings.

Petro screamed in ecstasy, he head thrown back as he came, his cock spurting his essence again and again.

"Beautiful, Beautiful." the soft silky voice breathed in his ear. Petro's heart was beating so fast, and he was trembling all over. The vampire gently laid him down in the grass to catch his breath and recover.

"You are beautiful, Vatican…"

--

Brother Petro groaned and sat up, by the pale light in the window, it was some time in the morning. His headache was gone but his body ached terribly. He wondered if the tea he was given also put him to sleep. The head Inquisitor didn't remember falling asleep last night.

He looked up as Michael came in with a breakfast tray. "Glad you're finally awake, here's some soup that- " The Methuselah paused, caught by the hateful glare of Petro's expression, his warm smile faded and he looked down, avoiding that glare. " I take it that….you remember that…"  
"It was you; it was you who Violated ME!!" Petro screamed from the bed.

Michael took a step back, his eyes wide. "Y-yes….I…I…" He hesitated and put the tray down on a table, his face downcast. "I am not expecting you to forgive me….it was a terrible thing to do to another person. I…I wasn't sure if was you…I watched you while you where wounded, when the minor cuts healed….I…I knew."  
"Why? Why did you do it?" Petro's voice was just barley a whisper. All the years of hate kept inside threatening to burst out, threatening to destroy everything and everyone in the room.  
"I was….not the same person as I am now. I am no longer that 'monster' that preyed on lost soldiers for fun." Michael turned to the window without really seeing it. "Someone…helped me crawl out from that darkness." His voice was a low whisper, Petro barley caught it.

Michael turned to the man in the bed, his handsome face full of sorrow and regret. "I hope that...I would earn your forgiveness Petro."

Brother Petro felt warmth behind his eyes as tears threatened; he closed them, his hand clenching the bed sheets tightly as he silently held his rage back for as long as he could.  
" I will never forgive you! You have violated me in a way that could never be undone! Vampires have always been my enemy! And I have enjoyed killing every last one I could get my hands on! You ask for Forgiveness? HA! A monster asking for forgiveness? What a joke! I would sooner tore you apart then forgive you."

His host just stood there, taking it all in like a young soldier taking a lashing. Petro continued." You and your kind will be forever wiped from the earth; I have made it my personal mission to make sure of that."

"Is that so?" Michael was tensed, almost trembling, "You would kill the entire Methuselah race even the innocent ones? Our elders and children, the ones who never did anyone harm at all?" The man looked up, meeting Petro's eyes with blazing emotion. "What kind of man are you? You who march under the name of the Lord…..would commit such acts of….inhumane cruelty? "Micheal's voice rose in anger.  
"If this is my punishment for all the sins that I have committed, then SO BE IT!" He yelled, driving his fist into the door frame. There was an audible crack. Michael returned The Inquisitor's glare. "….I will take it like a man that you are obviously not." He cradled his wounded hand and left.

Petro was shaking, emotions warring within him. He wanted to weep, scream and destroy something with his bare hands anything to release years of shame, guilt and anger. He knew that what he had said was wrong; the thought of Genocide was terrible. All the years of being told that vampires where nothing more then a plague upon the earth formed this heartless soldier, a man who was nothing more then a monster himself.

He lay back down and drew the covers over his head, panting 'Dear god, what have I become?'

Soon after the incident, Petro has learned that his scouting partner had never returned it was assumed that he had been killed by the vampires.

The young Vatican soldier that had returned was drastically changed. He never spoke of the incident, no longer then necessary to give the basic facts. Petro had thrown himself into his training more vigorously then before hating vampires more then ever. His passion with battle had drawn the Cardinal's favor. Petro was allowed to fight along side the more experienced soldiers.

The shame and guilt he born for submitting to his carnal pleasure fed his self loathing. He hid it well by boosting his enthusiasm for the church doctrine. In time it became an impenetrable shield. A shield that he feared was quickly cracking.

"Brother Peter?"  
Petro pulled the cover from his face, an elderly man in black entered. He put up a reassuring hand. "Peace Peter, I am not Methuselah, I am what they call a 'Terran' a normal human being. Since Michael refuses to tell me what upset him, I must assume that it was you."

The elder was dressed in black form fitting robes, very similar to the priest of old,

The Vatican knight sat up. "Why are you here? You side with these vampires who believe that they could be saved?"

The man put a hand on the back of the chair. "I see why now he had become upset," he shook his gray head. "Does such ignorance reflect the Vatican's beliefs?"  
Petro found himself speechless, the Vatican's beliefs? Where they where judging the Vatican by his example? He looked down shame growing within him.

The elderly man brought the tray to him. "I suggest you eat something you will need to get your strength back, the village is planning the burial of the fallen soldiers at sundown. We will be burying your men as well as ours and I'd like for you to attend."

Brother Petro looked up in surprise "My men?"

The silvered haired man frowned. "Didn't Michael tell you? 5 of our men and 3 of yours lost their lives in that battle. A pity really…."  
"They gave their lives to a Cause they believed in." Petro said firmly.

"They could have survived." The elder frowned. "Eat, when you are finished the village leader wishes to speak to you. "  
Petro looked at the tray, a bowl of warm hearty soup, a few slices of bread with a pat of yellow butter. He looked at the older man. "What do they wish to know?"  
He shrugged. "I do not know." He turned to leave. "My name is Abraham. Call me when you are ready."

--

The effort to stand was difficult, but he could manage to walk to the doorway.  
The house he was in was small, and apparently he had been resting in its only bedroom. The rest of the house was split between a study and a living room. A small bookcase stood along side a makeshift desk, a couch under a window with several chairs for guests. A kettle of hot water steamed on a small coal stove. Nearby, a suit of armor stood impressively over seeing everything.  
Brother Petro stared at it, wasn't this the armor that Michael wore?

"Brother Peter, Are you well enough to stand?" the Elder Abraham came to offer his support. The Vatican Knight was leaning hard against the door frame.  
"Abraham, that armor…"  
"This is Micheal's house." Abraham said simply, and helped the still weak Inquisitor to one of the chairs.

The Village leader soon came in with Michael silently following behind him.  
David, as the Methuselah introduced himself was a being older then Abraham but appeared younger, with deep brown eyes and a dark completion.

"Michael tells me that you are a follower of the Lord?"  
Petro glanced at his host, Michael avoid eye contact, looking impassive.

"That is correct."  
"He also tells me that you are here to eliminate the enemies of the church should you find them?"  
"That is correct." He scowled, he didn't like this being interrogated like this.  
David frowned. "That is too bad, I am afraid that we are going to have to keep you here for awhile."  
"What? You are going to hold soldiers of the Vatican hostage?"

"Not hold hostage, Brother Peter. As you have already heard there where some casualties as the result of your run in with Michael." David glanced at the impassive knight beside him. "There are still some men who are in serious condition; we will mend them to the best of our ability. We can offer you that much as an apology."

Brother Petro tensed "What have you done with the rest of my squad?"

"We have caught a few, they are being held in an area outside the village. A few of your men had escaped; I have search parties out for them since they would not survive long with out food or water. "

"What I really wish to know is how did you find us? We kept our heads down for years; nobody has come searching for us before you came. Where did you get your information?"  
Petro frowned. "I am not at liberty to say…" The truth was, he did not know the information was recently discovered and was kept confidential; it was not likely that anybody other the select few knew about this village. The Chief inquisitor also realized that it would be along time coming for any rescue attempt.

David frowned and rubbed his chin. "You will not help us? This information must be contained no matter what, our survival depends on it. Michael? Have your squads found those lost men yet?"

"Yes Sir. We have 24 of 27 accounted for, the last group had resisted, they…they have some injuries."

The leader nodded. "Luke will see to them. Brother Peter, until we have figured out who leaked the information you are to stay here under guard. Michael is our general; you should thank him for not sending you to holding cells injured as you are."

Petro just scowled.

David stood up. "Abraham, be sure that the Vatican soldiers are well treated, we do not want them to think the worst of us."  
The Elderly man nodded "It will be done David."

David departed; Michael went with him, presumably to over see the search parties.

Abraham helped Petro back to the bedroom. "I will prepare a bath Brother Peter. Our soldiers like to soak in an herbal concoction to ease the pain of muscle aches and it would be good for you….Peter?"  
Brother Petro was looking out the window, outside was cold gray sky. "The clouds seemed to be quite close. Is it always overcast?"  
"Not always, what you see is a protective UV dome; the clouds you see are part of a hologram that shields our Methuselah brothers and sisters. The Dome is always turned off at sundown to conserve energy. It's a primitive version of what the City of the Empire has, but it works well enough for our uses."

Abraham huffed; the effort to help Petro back to the bed had wearied him. "Rest a bit; I will get your bath ready." He left leaving him to his thoughts.

The village leader David was saying that most of his men would be spared. But they would also be held here for how long? He thought back, the information about this village was not correct, the report had said a small band of rouge vampires and nothing of a human village this far north. His brow furrowed, there was much more to this then just missing information.

Some time later, the sound of his elderly nurse came from outside the room, huffing and puffing as Abraham carried something heavy inside. "No help at all, who do they think I am? I am getting too old for this kind of work."  
Petro had to smile, despite being a lapdog of the Methuselah, this man had taken on a difficult charge, his patience and soft yet firm words somehow soothed his indignation.

In many ways, Abraham reminded him of his grandfather who was also a Soldier of the Inquisition.

Brother Petro began to undress, pulling off his shirt and pants to prepare for the bath. He felt filthy and he must admit a hot bath sounded good to him.

The sound of water being poured into a large wooden tub greeted him at the door.  
"How many times must I tell you? David would have a fit if he knew that you where carrying heavy loads."

Michael poured another bucket of hot water into the tub set to one side of the living room. Abraham was seated on a chair catching his breath. "If you weren't such a stubborn ass then I wouldn't be carrying water in. This is not my responsibility-"He paused seeing Petro at the door.  
"At your age you could have a heart attack and then I'd be in a lot of trouble…" Seeing that the elder wasn't looking at him the handsome Knight turned to follow his gaze.  
Brother Petro crossed an arm in front of himself in an unconscious gesture to cover himself.

Michael flushed hotly; the Vatican knight was in nothing but his boxers, one hand holding the door frame for support.

He couldn't look away, his physique had changed. Taller then he remembered and much more….impressive. Michael felt his face grow hot, this was no longer a boy but a powerfully built man, a very attractive impressive man.

"Michael?"  
Shaken from his daze, Michael picked up the buckets, "I ..I will get more water." Avoiding looking in Petro's direction he left quickly.

Abraham puzzled over Micheal's behavior. The Knight never hurried away like that.

Brother Petro also seemed contrite, he looked down. "I did not realize that…."He began stuttering.

"Nonsense! He was just helping an old man. Come, the water is ready; it might be a little hot but one more bucket of warm water should cool it down enough."

Abraham turned away, aware that the Inquisitor would want some privacy. He spoke conversationally to ease the tension. "The herbs we use are Chamomile, Lavender and a bit of Arnica. But I see that you are well on your way to healing, your wounds seem to heal quickly!"  
"Yes, it's always been like that." Petro had pulled off his boxers and eased himself into the hot water, he flinched at first, gritting his teeth as he slowly lowered himself into the tub.

He always had an amazing recuperative ability, small minor wounds healed quickly and any broken skin healed without scaring. Petro also didn't' feel pain as others did, yes he hurt at first, but the pain would dull after the first initial shock. It made him impervious.

The results of being blown up however often put him into a hospital bed for several days luckily, it didn't happen too many times.

"Here's the last of the water…" Michael came in and poured the last bucket of warm water into the tub, kneeling as he poured, avoiding looking at any part of the Inquisitor. Petro drew his knees up to shield his nakedness but noticed that Michael did not even glance his way at all. He observed his former opponent, in better light he could see that Michael kept himself physically fit, the habits of a soldier. His hands looked slightly callused from years form long hard work. Strength showed in his hands and posture that matched with his noble appearance, it was fitting that this man would be his equal.

Michael's face was still red as he finished and left, leaving Petro cursing under his breath.

After the embarrassing scene, the warm bath slowly relaxed the Vatican knight. Brother Petro could smell the soothing lavender in the water; he relaxed as the effects of the herbs eased the pain from his body.

"This is Michael's house? "He asked after awhile.  
"Yes...Michael insisted that he would take care of you, thought now he seemed to be going back on his word….how strange, he's never done that before." Abraham flipped a page of the book he was looking thought. The old man had his back to his charge giving him privacy.  
Petro turned around the bath resting his arm on the edge. "How long have you known him?"  
"For more then 7 years, I was there to help guide him when he finally saw the light." The old man put the book back and picked out another from the bookshelf. "Ah here it is, the story of …He took to the stories and legend of the Knights of old, so much so that he molded himself after them." Abraham pointed to the suit of armor, pride in his voice. "He crafted that with his own two hands."

Petro looked at the armor; it was indeed fashioned after ancient images and worked just as well.

"It was very cleaver of him to wear that thing, we let our guard down." He admitted. The bath was making him feel so much relaxed almost sleepy and he was comfortable in the Elder's undemanding presence.

"So I have heard."

Brother Petro stayed in the tub until the water began to cool, then grabbing the towels nearby he got out and dried off, already feeling the effects of the painkilling herbs, he could move without pain and weakness.

Abraham left to retrieve some more soup and supper saying that he would back for him when it was time for the funereal.  
"Since the traveling priest has not visited us for while, I will be conducting the service today."

Traveling Priest?

Several hours pasted, Petro had dressed in borrowed clothing, his aches where less and the hot soup and bread revived him, he sat on Michael's bed and thought.

A traveling Priest, if the priest was a member of the Vatican clergy then that priest could be arrested for heresy for this. He thought back, was there such a man who would travel this out of the way place?

Abraham had retrieved his boots. He guided the inquisitor out towards what appeared to be a small church set to the side of a hill.

Brother Petro looked around; the village was some distance below Michael's house. It was an idyllic little village, houses were small and neat. Some with thatched roofs, others with baked tile. It was quiet most of the village where at the church.

Abraham and Petro came up to the church just as the procession of villagers and warriors made there way towards the back of the hills. David and Michael lead them, when they came near; Abraham took his place beside them. Petro watched as an honor-guard carried the dead on stretchers.  
The dead warriors where all wrapped in white bindings, each one with a carved cross on his chest. Brother Petro couldn't tell which where his men and which where Methuselah. As the villagers filed past, Petro observed them, they where of varying ages, men and women, human and Methuselah. The women and children held wildflowers, some where silently weeping as they passed him.

Feeling like an outsider as they ignored him he followed a respectful distance behind.

8 graves had been dug, the bodies where being lowered into the ground as the Dome slowly faded as that of the sun's disk disappeared behind the horizon.

Countless stars blazed across a clear deep azure sky.

Abraham held a bible, reciting the scripture. Petro came as close as he dared, watching as the villagers filed past each grave dropping a flower into each one

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now I'm found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

Michael's voice lead the hymn as Abraham fell silent. The methuselah soldiers also sang with their leader, morning their comrades and lost lives.

The beautiful hymn moved Brother Petro, they grieved just as humans did and they buried their dead with holy words and prayers.

As the sun sunk farther, the villagers went back to their homes, as they passed Petro yet again they glanced up at him with eyes filled with sorrow. Petro thought that they would hate him, but no, in his village, they were willing to forgive him. The inquisitor felt an odd sensation in his chest.

This village no doubt held the spirit of the lord dearly.

When all but Michael had left, Abraham gently led the Vatican Knight back to the house.

The elder spoke:"I am well aware that some followers can become fanatical to a point where they become blinded to all else, it becomes a weakness rather then a strength."  
"Peter, I beg you to open your eyes and see….Michael had lost some of his men, he morns for them as he does the men who where under your command. His soldiers wanted to eliminate you and your men in the narrow gully, but Michael would not have it, he believes in fairness and considers all life sacred. "

Petro nodded, he was beginning to understand now. 'I no longer wish to stay in Michael's house, I have been sleeping in his bed and I-"  
"Oh you don't need to worry over it. Not tonight at least. "Abraham put a pot of water on the stove. " Michael will be keeping vigil at the graves till sunrise. It's his custom you see." The elder chuckled. "Besides, you are a guest. Do you want some more tea? Eh, Peter?"

Petro said nothing, walking to the bedroom where he threw himself on the bed, Michael's bed, and tears silently came as he could hear the Knight's clear voice on the wind:

"_I once was lost but now I'm found,  
Was blind, but now, I see."_

_

* * *

  
_

To be continued

A/N: Another chapter done, this one longer then the last one, and will be probably set the length for each chapter from now on. This story is taking on a live of its own and I just need to type it all down.  
If I am taking the character of Petro too far out please comment and let me know, I am trying not to make him a two dimensional character. I know that there's more to him then what's shown in the Anime and manga and I have not read any part of the novels.

Please comment and review, I am encouraged to write more whenever I read a review.


	4. Chapter 3: Knight's Oath

**Note on names**:  
Luke- was a doctor who was author of the third Gospel and Acts in the New Testament.

Raziel- Angel of Mysteries, he gave Adam the book of knowledge.

Gabriel: "strong man of God" one of the 7 archangels

* * *

**Chapter 3: Knight's Oath**

Petro woke sometime early next morning, his ears picking up sounds of footfalls on the floor. He sat up listening, the quiet footfalls stilled.  
Leaning out the door, he saw that Michael had returned and he was carefully pulling a blanket onto the sleeping elderly man.  
Abraham had apparently fallen asleep in an over stuffed chair. Michael was wore a small smile of affection as he set the bible beside the spent candles. The Knight stood for moment, deep in thought.

Petro eased back not wanting to intrude.

Michael lay on the couch; all night vigils always exhausted him. Methuselah where not normally nocturnal, their sensitivity to sunlight made them favor the nightlife. It became a disability; they had to rely heavily on protective shields and clothing.

The Dome was turned on, shielding the faint dawn and casting a dim shadow over the village.

Petro waited till he was sure that Michael had fallen asleep before stepping out of the room, He had decided that he would leave the village as soon as he was able. Petro would be willing to chance the wilderness.

A loaf of bread tempted him from across the room. The Vatican solider would need to take food. Brother Petro carefully made his way across the room to the bread; He paused when Abraham shifted in his chair. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was about to reach out and take the bread when he happened to glance down at his sleeping host.  
Michael lay in his clothing his arms around his shoulders to keep himself warm. He had given his blanket to the old man. One hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"_If this is my punishment for all the sins that I have committed, then SO BE IT!"_

Petro let his hand drop, even with all the hate and anger he still had; he could not bring himself to steal from Michael. He slowly sank to his knees beside the sleeping knight.  
"Forgive me." He whispered in a low voice. "I had behaved…abominable yesterday."

"Forgiven" Michael whispered back, surprising the hell out of Petro. The Knight shifted, tightening his arms across his chest and turning his head to one side to sleep.  
Petro felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. 'I should have waited a while longer.' He thought to himself.

"Michael, I….I no longer want to intrude on your hospitality." He whispered, aware that Abraham was still sleeping nearby. "I ask you to bring me to the holding area where you have my men, so that you can have your bed back."  
Michael turned to look at Petro, "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"  
Again Petro felt his face grow warm. "No." he was having trouble keeping his voice down. "It's comfortable….More comfortable then this couch I believe."  
Now Michael was staring at him. "You are offering my Bed back?"  
Petro nodded, thankful that in this low light the knight could not see his red face.

His host sat up. "You are a gracious guest. How are you feeling Peter?"  
"Better."

"That's good." Michael stood up. "I am grateful. Oh, don't go wandering around by yourself. The villagers know of you and will be watching." He whispered before going to bed for some much needed sleep.

Brother Petro lay on the couch; the bed was indeed more comfortable. He sighed, already regretting the lack of warm blankets and soft pillows. He closed his eyes and slept.

It was midmorning when he awoke again. His body still felt a bit stiff and sore, but he could move without pain. Petro glanced at the chair where Abraham was still sleeping. Noticing that the man barely took a breath, he watched for any sign of life.  
Growing apprehensive, Brother Petro got up and observed closer. Abraham appeared at peace. Shaking his head, he held his hand in front of the Elder's mouth and nose, checking for a sign...  
"I'm not dead."

The sound of a teacup crashing to the floor followed as Petro scrambled backwards in surprise knocking over a small table in his haste.

A soft chuckle came from the old man. Abraham sat up, folding the blanket. "Sorry if I startled you. When you get to be my age you have to develop a sense of humor about these things." He began to bend to pick up the shards of the cup.

"Here let me." Petro quickly moved and swept up the broken pottery, he set them aside to be thrown out later.  
"Then again, there are certain advantages to being old." Abraham smiled amused by the Inquisitor's attentiveness. "Brother Peter, how would you like to come to my house and meet my family?"  
Petro frowned, "I do not wish to be a nuisance. Michael's holding me under guard."  
"He's sleeping; we can have breakfast and pay a short visit to the infirmary. If we hurry we can make it back before he wakes up and finds you missing."

Brother Petro stifled a laugh. "Very well Abraham, I will accept only if we make it back in time."  
"You have my word."

The village children stared at him as they entered the main village. They followed curiously like smiled at them and called to them by name. The Old man explained that most of the children had been born in the village but only 2 children per year where allowed to be born. "It is to keep the village small, to keep us from spending our resources. They have names like 'Mark', 'Mary'. Simple names like that. "  
"What about the people who come from outside the village? Why do you change their names?" It was question that had been bothering him since he arrived.  
"It's to protect ourselves, you see, if we know you as 'Peter' then we cannot say that you 'Petro' where ever where here. Also, for some the Methuselah warriors, the change of name are important, they want to be as far away from their pasts." Abraham trailed off meaningfully. "Our best Warriors, Terrans or Methuselah, are given the names of angels. Michael was proven out best and leads the guards."

Petro nodded.  
They came to a two story house; a little girl came running out "Grandpa!" She threw herself at the old man, hugging his legs.  
"Mary is your Father home?"  
"Yes, Daddy's home, Mom just finished tiling the vegetable garden. She let me help."  
"Yes I see." Abraham laughed, brushing a bit of dirt from her small nose.  
Little Mary noticed the tall stranger. She shrank back suddenly shy. Her large brown eyes looked at Petro with curiosity.

Brother Petro's expression softened, it was rare that children came up to him like this; usually they hung back, fearful of his reputation.

The crowd of children (and staring adults) was getting bigger, the older boys gawked at his incredibly large muscles and the younger ones where trying to get his attention questions spilling like rain.

"Alright. alright, go home or go play." Abraham shooed the children off, but they strayed nearby watching.

"Sorry about that, they are usually better behaved around strangers" the old man said, Petro shrugged helplessly.

"Luke? Amelia? I have brought a visitor for breakfast." He called as he walked into the house.  
A woman looked up, like Michel's house; most of the lower floor was one large room, with a smaller bedroom on the side. A stair leads to the other bedroom upstairs.

"Father? Who's…." She stood up, surprise on her face.  
Petro recognized her as one of the weeping women from the funereal. He gave her a slight bow feeling uncomfortable.  
"This is Brother Peter, Michael's guest." He explained, "Peter, this is Amelia, my daughter."  
She nodded back. "Luke is out sorting the herbs, he should be in soon. Have you had breakfast Brother Peter?"  
Petro shook his head,

"I still have some warm porridge if you would sit down and help yourself." She bustled about the room, setting a place for him and dishing out a portion of breakfast for him and her father.  
Brother Petros never tasted porridge this good before, it contained several different grains plus a generous amount of fresh field berries. Petro found himself eating another helping much to the amusement of the women.  
"A big strong man such as you needs the sustenance." She smiled her father's smile as she gave him several slices of warm buttered toast. Petro stuttered his thanks.

"Abraham?" A man came in thought another doorway, which led to the other side of the house, the old man turned. "Luke! I have brought Brother Peter out of his confinement for awhile. Peter, this is my son-in-law and our village physician Luke. "

Luke offered out his hand, he wore a white apron and glasses. "Pleased to meet you Brother Peter."  
"Like wise." Petro shook his hand.

"How do you like our village? I suppose that isn't like the city you are use to."  
"No, it's more peaceful here."

They sat at the table drinking tea as Luke and Abraham spoke about the accomplishments of the village. With Little Mary on his lap Luke explained that most of the fuel they used for warmth and cooking came from an open pit mine a few miles away. The brown coal they used was carted everyday to the village. And that the only electricity that they used powered the dome.  
"Raziel had given us several gifts, the Dome which runs on solar powered panels and the replicator that produces the UV blocking fiber that we add to our wool and cotton."

"Who is this Raziel?"  
"He's…..Raziel." Luke said uncomfortably. "We don't know too much about him, he will come to visit once in a while."  
"Luke," Abraham interrupted the conversation before the doctor could say anything more. "I think it's about time that Peter check up on his men in the infirmary."  
He nodded, putting Mary on the floor Luke stood up. "Most of them are in good condition, they just need to rest. There are some I'd like to keep an eye on."

"Why? Are their wounds serious?"

"They are out of danger for now." Luke led them out towards a large building nearby. "The explosion from the truck had sent shrapnel into several of the men. Luckily their armor had shielded their vital organs, most of them had concussions."

Inside, beds lined one wall, his men lay either sleeping or being tended to by the young nurses.  
The injured Soldiers looked up to see their commander, the less critically injured stood up. "Chief!"  
Brother Petros felt a flush of warmth, they where alive and well. He squared his shoulders, letting the personality of the head of the Inquisitorial Department fall back into place. "Report!"  
The standing men straightened, and the ones on the bed saluted. "Sir, have failed you. We allowed ourselves to be captured by an unknown force. For that we apologize."

"No apology is necessary, I am glad to see you all alive and well, as you where."  
They sat back on the beds, relief written on their faces.

Brother Petro spent a good deal of time talking to the men. They told him the outcome of the battle after the truck had exploded. They had seen him go down and without him; they had lost courage and ran for the hills. Several couldn't run and thus they had been brought to the village to get treated. The villagers were kind good people. They said. The men where treated well with every wish tended to. One man was teased, for he had fallen for one of the cute nurses who helped them day to day.  
Petro listened, answering questions to the best of his ability, yes the village was small, and no he hadn't been outside the dome yet. And he told them about the funereal for the 3 soldiers who died. Brother Petro led the prayer for the fallen men, the soldiers in the infirmary seemed pleased and relieved. Petro did not scold them for losing the battle.

It was mid afternoon by the time Abraham came to fetch him. "Let's hurry back; I'm sorry that I did not have time to take you on a tour of the rest of the village. Some other time, Eh?"

Michael was already awake; he had found the house the house empty and was just stepping out after washing when he saw Peter and Abraham walking up the path.

The knight took in sharp breath, taken in by the vision walking towards him. His guest, the 'knight of destruction' was more dynamic out in the open rather then indoors as if his size was contained inside, kept more compact as it were.

Out here, Petro had room to let his strong arms swing free, his long legs taking sweeping strides.  
Michael let the breath he was holding out slowly, he wanted him, and the knight knew it was wrong to feel this way for him. But Oh, how he wanted him. That body, just hardly seen stoked a fire within him, one that he could not deny.

He let his eyes rove over every delicious inch of the blue-haired man. Micheal's eyes drifted lower, he remembered how his body looked in the low candle light, bared to him. The very essence of a man, perfect in every aspect, like he was some pagan god of lust and desire carved from living marble.

Petro's shoulders and chest where broader then his own, and in his borrowed shirt was tight across his chest, even with the first top two buttons undone the cloth strained to contain him. He bit back a moan as he noticed how the borrowed pants hugged his hips and thighs. _So sinfully tight. _

Petro's pale blue hair blew in the wind, whipping it annoyingly in his handsome face. He just swept it form his face in an easy gesture. Michael felt his face grow warm; he really should not be staring like that. He used the towel around his neck to wipe the water from his face, hiding behind it.

Brother Petro looked back at the village; Michel's house was a little away form the rest, but also higher up on the hill overlooking the quaint village.  
"Abraham, What is the name of the village?"  
"The village doesn't have a name, we just call it 'home'" The old man responded. He glanced ahead and saw Michael standing shirtless at the doorway, wiping his face with a towel. "Oyi! Michael!" He waved.  
Michael waved back and went inside to get dressed.

Petros hesitated and followed the old man inside.  
"Micheal, I will leave him with you, you two boys won't cause trouble if I leave you alone?" Abraham joked.

"Yes Abraham, we can play nice for one day." Michael came out of the room buttoning up a soft cotton shirt. A look of amusement on his fair face. "Let David know that I am taking him to the caves to see to his men."

Petro felt Michael inspecting him, the knight's eyes on his chest, he glanced down curious.

"Yes, we should go, to see if any of your supplies have been recovered, some of your clothing at least. You obviously don't' fit my clothing Peter."  
"Agreed, I wish to see the rest of the men, Abraham has taken me to the infirmary to see my injured troops….they. " He frowned; Michael wasn't even looking at his face as he spoke. "They seem to be in good hands….Michael?"

The knight's eyes snapped up to his face.

"Can you ride?"  
"Pardon?"

"Have you ridden horses before?" Michael asked, he frowned when Petro shook his head. "It would be faster if we rode double, come on, I'd like to get back before sundown."

Retrieving one of the horses at the stables Michael had to resist looking at the Inquisitor every time Petro had his back turned to him the tight pants where really distracting, especially from behind where he could see…

Michael shook his head to clear it. "It's easier to ride double without a saddle, don't' worry about falling off, just hold on to me." he mounted up first, wearing gloves and blowing cloak, his helmet under one arm.  
Petro nervously looked at the beast; it was that wonderful gray charger that Michael had ridden into battle. The horse flicked his ears back prancing lightly on swift hooves.  
Michael offered his free hand. "Just jump up and throw your leg over." He instructed.

The blue haired inquisitor took the hand did as Michael said, jumping with one leg going over the horses back, however without the use of both of his hands he over compensated and launched himself over the back of the horse unbalancing Michael.  
The horse whinnied as his rider tried to keep the other man from falling, the shift in weight causing the horse to move suddenly.

"P-Peter!"

Petro grabbed for a hold anything to stop his downward descent; he pulled Michael from the horse as he fell. "Whoa!"

They fell into a heap in the grass.

Brother Petro looked up to the burst of giggles. Two women passing by with baskets of grains smothered their laughter behind their head shawls. He sat up, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Michael just lay where he fell, laughing, his face was also red, but more in mirth. Petro didn't see what was so funny. But the sound of his laughter, the careless freedom of it, was an invitation. He grinned; he supposed it did look pretty funny, two fully grown men falling off one horse. Petro chuckled.

Michael's laughter died, he was looking at brother Petro, that soft sound of his laugh. He could sense that this solider of god rarely allowed himself the pleasure of a simple laugh. And that smile, it transformed him completely. Gone where the hard lines in his face, softening his vibrant blue eyes, the soft lips forming into a more pleasing shape.

Michael found himself unable to draw a breath. He sat up, "When you smile like that, you truly could be one of god's angels." he caught his breath and regretted it as soon as he said it, Petro's smile disappeared.

The knight picked himself off the ground and dusted off. "Ok." He said in a more normal tone of voice. "Let try this again."

With less difficulty, they mounted and rode slowly towards the edge of the dome, the 'sky' illusion showed a small round point of brightness where the Sun was positioned in the sky, the veil was a non-descript shade of faint gray blue.

Petro was uncomfortably self-conscious, the handsome knight's comment made him nervous about riding. They where pressed together, every movement of the horse jostled them closer even as Petro tried to back away as far as he could.

Michael was acutely self-conscious too. He could feel the larger man's body just behind his own, his hands lightly grasping his cloak, the feel his muscular thighs pressing, squeezing against his hips made Michael's mouth go dry.

They stopped just at the edge of the veil, the methuselain Knight put his helmet on to shield his face and wrapped his cloak closer around his shoulders. "You had better hold on to me firmly, we are going to ride much faster from here on….and a warning about the sunlight, it will be bright for you."

Petro almost fell back as the horse bolted out of the veil, he leaned forwards pressing his form to the knight's, his arms going around him, holding on for dear life.

The brightness of the sunlight blinded him; he squinted, seeing nothing but a blur of green and endless blue around him.

The galloping horse slowed to a steady run, Petro was able to see once his eyes had adjusted. The country around them was a vibrant green, with a cloudless blue sky above them. The sun was shining brightly.  
Petro immediately felt himself grow more relaxed, letting the warm sun bathe his worry away. The movements of the horse slowed as the rider carefully lead them past some large rocks.

"Look back Peter, tell me what do you see." He stopped and turned the horse so that Petro could get a view of the Dome from outside.  
The Dome shimmered, reflecting the land around them; it was an effective cloak as well as a shield.  
"Remarkable."  
Michael smiled behind his helmet, the visor was sun blocked with a dark film, and he could not see the blue sky as brother Petro did. "You know I envy you, Brother Peter, to be able to bathe in gods light whenever you wish." He turned the horse around and galloped down the long valley.  
Petro held on firmly, trusting that his host would not let him fall; Michael's body was solid and felt like his was holding onto a movable statue of steel and iron. Solid, trust worthy and faithful. The inquisitor could not remember meeting such a man as Michael.

_Even if that man had abused him in the past. _

Petro shook the thought from his head; it was unworthy of him to think this of his host now. Not after everything Michael had done for him.

The pair rode into a maze of gullies and tunnels, Michael seemed to know the way and erringly found the cave which held all the military equipment that the Village Guard possessed.  
The Inquisitor looked around with some interest, they had mostly crossbows spears and swords, and here and there he could see a canon. The horses where stabled right near the entrance. Michael let Petro dismount before sliding off the horse.  
"Welcome our base. My soldiers sometimes sleep in the living quarters in the back, that's where your men are being held."  
Brother Petro eagerly followed close behind Michael as the Knight led him deeper into the cave.  
The remaining Inquisition squad where shocked to see him. They lined up against the iron bars of the holding pen they had been imprisoned in.  
"Chief!"

"Chief, You're alive?"  
"Chief, Help us out please!"  
"Silence!!" Petro roared. The men fell silent. "There is much at stake here; we have run afoul a people hiding in secret. They will not let us go unless I have given them my express oath, a promise that I would not reveal them to anyone. No one! Absolutely NO one must know about them."

Michael listened with his back turned, smiling in secret pleasure. When Petro turned on that Commanding presence it sent chills down his spine.  
"I am willing to make that promise in exchange for our freedom, I have seen the other missing men and I need your word that you will obey me."  
The men where quiet, one of them spoke up, "What do you wish us to do Chief?"

"I want each and every one of you to swear on pain of death, that you will not reveal what has happened in the past few days."  
Michael froze, what was he doing?

Slowly one by one the Vatican soldiers raised their hands. "I swear, Chief."

Petro let himself smile, "Good, I will speak to the leader about setting you free, and remember you are sworn to secrecy, this is going with you to your graves!"

"Fine speech Brother Peter." Michael commented as they walked away from the holding cells. "But will they really keep their oath?"

"Yes, they will. As long as I am their commander they will keep it. I swear it." Petros responded sharply.

The Methuselah led him to another part of the cave. "My men have recovered some of your arms, armor and weapons. The last truck and vehicles have been salvaged."  
This part of the cave was filled with more advanced weaponry. One wall held that strange sword that Michael bore into battle. Petros glanced at it before walking past.

"Gabriel, have you gathered Peter's belongings like I asked?"  
A smaller man with wild mane of red-brown hair kicked a wooden crate. "Yep, all his armor is in here. Along with some crazy shit!"  
"Language Gabe, I'm here only for some clothing for my guest. Have you seen anything that might fit him?"  
Gabriel looked Petro up and down visibly impressed "Mr. Big, Tall and Badass Eh?" He snickered and bent over the box. "I'm sure I found something that'll fit Goliath there."  
Petro bristled, Goliath?  
"Ahh, here they are." Gabriel pulled out a bag which contained a change of clothing that Petro had packed for the mission. The solider handed the bag to Petro, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet ya! I saw the jousting match right before the battle and I must say you impress me Vatican. Not just anybody can knock Michael on his ass."  
"Gabriel!"  
"Well it's true!" Gabriel let go of Petro's hand and turned to his leader with wide eyes. "Please say that will be a re-match, all the men have been discussing it for days. It's getting really annoying!"

"We will see." Michael frowned." But no promises, Peter might not-"  
"I would like a rematch Michael. I have had the rare chance of meeting someone who could match me." Petro said. The small red-haired man stared up at him, gawking.  
"Then….?"  
"When I have fully recovered from my wounds." Petro said with finality.

"Cool!" Gabriel was practically bouncing with excitement." I will let the others know." He ran off calling for the other guards.

Michael sighed. "Now he will be insufferable. Fine mess you put me into Brother Peter. They will be demanding it."

Petro grinned. "I meant every word Michael. I will enjoy testing myself against a worthy opponent."

The knight smiled, nodding "Very well, as you wish Peter."

The sun was just dipping into the horizon when they started back towards the village Michael took his time, slowing the horse to a walk as he pointed out landmarks in the surrounding countryside.  
Petro was more at ease, his bag slung over one shoulder, one hand on Michael's shoulder as they rode.  
"Over there….is where the first settlers camped out, Solomon wrote his laws concerning the secrecy of the village. Solomon was one of the First Christian Methuselah; he died at age 879 about 50 years back, he never got to see his dream realized. He was also David's Father. David had built the village you see today."  
"And it is still growing." Petro said with admiration.

"Do you want a better view?"  
"Huh?"  
"I know a better view of the valley, hold on." Michael spurred the horse at a run, relishing the feel of Petro's arms around him as the Vatican knight held on.

The rider let the horse chose the pace, guiding him somewhat to the left of the village, up the high hill where the light of the sun still touched.  
"I'm going to race the sun!" Michael pulled off his helmet and kicked at the horse to urge him faster. Petro tugged on the methuselah's shoulder yelling.  
"Stop! Put your helmet back on you'll burn!"  
To which the Knight laughed.  
"Michael!"

Michael raced to the top of the hill where Petro could see the light slowly fading, he clung tight to him using his own body to try and shield the daring knight.  
The sun just disappeared under the low horizon as the riders made it to the top of the high hill. Michael was panting; he didn't expect Petro to hold him so tight and the resulting pounding of his own heart.  
"Petro…" his voice was low. "You can let go…I've lost this race."  
Petro released his arms. "Michael-"He intended on giving the man a piece of his mind. But when Michael turned around to face him, he paused. Michael's face was flushed, his pale green eyes filled with a kind of sorrow and longing.  
Green eyes, the color of fine jade, of emeralds, of the green fields that they had ridden through. Why hadn't he noticed it before?  
The horse shifted, turning them slightly, the last of the faint sunlight caught on Michael's face and he flinched, an ugly red burn appearing on his porcelain skin.

"Ouch!" Michael put a hand to the burn. "I guess I cut it really close this time." He turned away shielding his bared skin from the brighter light.

"That was really stupid." Petro frowned.

"Yeah."  
They dismounted to give the poor panting horse a rest as they looked out at the valley. The sun had sunk down far enough so that Michael could face west with out getting burned again.

"You see? Over there, are fields of grain. Over there to the east is the pass to the coal-mine. If you look carefully, you can see where the vegetable gardens are, it's the job of the children to make scarecrows and keep our hard work from being eaten by scavengers." Michael spoke to distract himself. "Feather down the valley is the sheepherders with our sheep. Beyond that, is where the underground river springs up…"

Petro wasn't looking down the valley; it was a beautiful view with the stars starting to flicker in the deep azure sky. The Inquisitor was looking at the knight, his brow furrowed. "Let me see." He reached out and took the hand that was hiding the burn.

Michael stiffened. "It's not that bad..." he tried to pull his hand away.  
"You should get it treated." Petro gripped his wrist tighter.

The knight looked at Petro, the man with hair the color of blue sky at noon that he'd rarely get to see. His eyes the deep shade of azure, the very color of twilight. By god this man was handsome; everything that he ever wanted. But this one could never be touched by him; Petro said he'd never forgive him.  
Brother Petro could see pain flash across his fine face. " Michael I…"  
"Let me go!" Michael yelled hoarsely, pulling his wrist free.

Stunned, Petro watched as his host flew down the steep hillside, his feet barley touching the ground as he descended.

He couldn't stand it anymore, this burning desire, this _agony_. Michael hardly noticed as his feet took him down the hill. "_God please forgive me, I want him, Please, please forgive me."_

It was too steep for the horse to make it directly down the hill and it was getting dark. Holding the helmet Michael had dropped, Petro lead the horse back to the stables.

He wasn't at home, it looked as thought someone had brought in pot of roast and vegetables for their supper. A loaf of freshly baked bread sat on the table waiting for them, but Michael wasn't here.  
Petro didn't touch the supper; he paced about, that uncomfortable feeling of helplessness forcing all other thoughts away. Michael was hurt; the burn on his face must have been painful. But it was that look of anguish that concerned him the most. It was a look he recognized as intense emotion barely contained with all the stress of the past few days, of his men dying, of keeping an unwelcome guest in his home. No that was wrong. Petro shook his head. He wasn't unwelcome; Michael did everything he could to make him feel comfortable even…He looked at his bag of clothing.

Taking a deep breath, he knew where Michael might have gone.

Petro found the doors of the church slightly ajar. There was a curious sound, a snapping sound, He pushed thought the door.

Michael knelt facing the alter, his bare back covered in bloody welts, a leather whip in one hand. The knight was panting hard, his shoulders heaving as he lashed his back with a cat-o-nine tails, leaving a fresh welt. There must have been a metal tip in there somewhere.

Numb with shock Petro stepped into the church. "Michael?"

The Knight paused and stood up. "You should not be here. Brother Peter." He said keeping his back to him. "Leave me!"  
"Like hell I will, what are you doing to yourself?"  
The methuselah shrugged. "Punishment….Seeing you again, has brought up a bunch of bad memories."  
"Which should be left in the past Michael!" Petro came closer, his breath catching in his throat as he could see the damage.  
"Not for this 'Monster'." Michael's voice became strained, he held back the words he wanted desperately to say, I_ want you. I want you so much its killing me but you won't accept me. _ The knight took a deep breath. "I would do anything to earn your forgiveness Petro…you have my respect, my friendship…" he paused as he felt a warm hand enclose the hand that held the whip, a low voice just over his shoulder.  
"Then please stop this Michael, I forgive you."

Michael closed his eyes savoring the words.

"_I forgive you."_

The knight felt release at those words, a wonderful, uplifting release. He turned as Petro took the whip from his hand. "Petro…"  
"You have my respect Michael; you have had it since when we met." He smiled his handsome face full of compassion and understanding. "….you also have my Friendship, my trust, my brother in arms, my brother under God."

Michael held back the tears that threatened; his smile came as he drew in a shaky breath. "Brothers under God." The words gave him strength."…thank you Brother Petro you have no idea…" He cut himself off, unsure if he should continue.

Petro put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Let's go back home."

Brother Petro ran to Luke, asking for some ointment or a wash to sooth wounds. The sleepy physician gave him the herbs without questioning, telling him only the instructions.  
Michael lay on his front, exhausted by the day's events his back hurt terribly from the self inflicted wounds. He could hear Petro in the next room, the clank of a pot, the splash of water, the mild curse as the Vatican knight spilled something. He became aware of his presence beside the bed.

Petro dipped the cloth into the herbal wash and began to wash the red welts. Michel stiffened. "Peter?" He felt a hand press his shoulder down.

"Stay still…"  
The washing was soothing; Michael relaxed feeling the pain lessen with the treatment. Still, his guilt would not go away.  
"Brother Peter…"  
"Please, call me Petro." The blue haired man applied the wet bandages, pressing gently.  
"Petro, I have a confession to make. I confession that I….should make."  
"Oh?" Petro pressed the last folded bit of cloth to the burn on Michael's face.  
Michael sighed, feeling his hand there. "I haven't been entirely truthful…about what I said up in the church. I wasn't punishing myself…. I have been trying to drive it out."  
"Drive what out?" Petro stilled tensing up.

Michael lifted himself off the bed slightly looking back at him. "My desire for you."  
The words were said in a whisper, Petro heard his heart pounding in his ears. What?

Michael held his hand over Petro's, not wanting him to pull away. "I am sorry…I know that you would never feel the same way, so what was I to do? I wanted you. How many times today? I've resisted as much as I could. Please forgive me, I should have never..."  
"Shush….We…we'll talk about this in the morning." Petro heard himself whisper. Everything was strange to him, the pounding of his own heart, and the sound of his soft breath. The soft candle light heightened everything in the room.  
Michael seemed a fallen angel, with his fair beautiful face. The burn only made him look all the more vulnerable. He closed his jade-green eyes, long dark lashes gracing his pale cheeks. Deep golden hiar glowing in the small fire's light.

Petro sat watching him for a moment longer and then blew the candle out. "Goodnight Michael."  
"Goodnight…"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: another chapter done! This time with more plot and character development? Truth be told I had to do the last parts slowly, so emotionally charged.  
It was finished at 4:30 am, with me getting less sleep this time around. *yawns* Please leave a comment, I enjoy reading Comments about my work.  
~Ely


	5. Chapter 4: Knight's Virtue

Note on Chapter name: "Knight's Virtue " Virtue- the quality of being morally good or righteous , could also mean Chastity /Sexual abstinence.

Note on Abel's village name: They gave him the name of Raziel, the Angel of mysteries.

Note on Michael's former name: ' Levent' Possibly means "handsome" in Turkish.

* * *

**Knight's Virtue**

"Oh goodness, I finally made it."

The traveler dusted his long coat off and strode purposely towards the simmering dome, the sun was rising and he guessed that someone would be awake to greet him.

Father Abel Nightroad, a member of _Arcanum__ Cella Ex Dono Dei _or AX as it was commonly called, was a deputy enforcer, a priest of the Vatican. He often visited this village during his vacation time. This time, however, he wasn't here for a pleasant visit.

Hurrying across the wild fields he breathed a sigh of relief when a guard popped up out of the grass in front of him. "Who goes there?"  
"Gabriel? Is that you?" the silver haired priest asked.

"Raziel?" The Methuselah lowered his spear. "It is you! How wonderful, today's the Sabbath, everyone would be glad to know you're here." Gab said through his helmet.

"Sorry, but I'm not here on official business, There is a squad of Troops from the Vatican hunting in this area."  
"You're…." The soldier winced. "….kind of too late. Michael's already got the leader under guard at his house."  
"WHATT!!???" Abel was aghast. "How long ago!?"  
Gabriel sighed. "Some two days ago, we defeated them, but…"  
"Take me to David. This is an emergency."  
"Yes, Raziel."

David scowled. "Raziel, the news you brought to us, comes much too late. The Vatican soldiers are being held in the caves and the injured are in the infirmary. We have been trying to figure out a way out of this mess, we are reluctant to kill them."  
" They should not be killed, they are soldiers of The Inquisition, their mandate is to hunt down and exterminate vampires. If they do not go back to Rome then Cardinal Francesco will send an army to search for them. The head of the Inquisition was with them." Abel was seated in David's house, Abraham beside them with Luke listening on.  
"You mean Brother Peter?" Abraham asked. "He has been recovering from an injury at Michael's house, they have seemed to taken a liking to each other."  
The wandering priest gawked in surprised. "What?"

Luke nodded. "It's true; the rumor going around is that Michael managed to convince Peter to keep our village secret, by whatever means."  
Abraham had to laugh at Abel's shocked expression. "Our Michael can be very persuasive."

"I…I am impressed….I heard the Petr- Er Peter, is a very difficult man." Able sipped his honey and milk tea his thoughts running a mile a minute." I don't' suppose that I could talk to him?"  
David nodded. "Luke?"  
Luke hurried out.

Petro had just finished changing into his own clothing when Michael woke up. The inquisitor had been going through many ways to say that he wasn't interested, to let Michael know that he had embraced a life of chastity.

The carefully prepared words all became jumbled then the Methuselain Knight came out of his room.  
Michael had taken care to dress with more care choosing something soft and fitting to show off his slender form. His blond hair was carefully combed and groomed to highlight the shape of his gorgeous face. Now that he had confessed his feelings to Petro, he had decided that he would try his best to woo the blue haired man.

Brother Petro felt his face grow warm, knowing that the knight might try something like this; he had to admit that Michael did cut a stunning figure.  
"M-Michael…I-" he was stopped by that green gaze of perfect attention Petro found himself stuttering. "A-about last n-night…"  
"I am sorry that you had to see that, I….was weak and didn't know what else to do."

"You weren't weak." Petros heard himself say, 'damn, stick to the script' he mentally chided himself. "You just needed to get it out." Here he took a deep breath. "It's good that you confessed, and now you can get over it."  
Michael's eyes widened. He chuckled." I don't think so. I am totally infatuated with you-"  
"I took a vow of Abstinence!" Petro quickly said, 'dumb fool, that didn't come out right either!' He cursed to himself.

The beautiful knight put a finger to his lower lip in a thoughtful pose. Petro could not help staring at those perfect lips.

"That's too bad….how embarrassing." Michael laughed. "Here I was all ready to try and Court you with all the grace I had." He noticed Petro staring at him. "Then again, I could try to convince you."  
"Convince me of what?"  
"That we can pursue a chaste relationship- thought….it would be...difficult…" Michael's eyes trailed over his guest, Petro had dressed in his own clothing .Michael mourned the loss of the tight shirt. It wasn't as flattering, but the form fitting low-rise pants more then made up for it. He could see that they had a bit of stretch to them. Making them comfortable and also they showed quite a bit of skin at his hips.  
Brother Petro's face flushed hotly. "Hey! Eyes up here!"

Michael blushed looking away. Stupid, I should be more subtle then this. But Petro was all flustered. It drew an amused smile from the knight.

"Sorry, but this is very hard for me to resist. I haven't allowed myself to become involved with anyone since I came to the village, but I took a vow as well."  
"What kind of vow?"  
Michael looked at him, into those blue eyes. "That I would wait till the right person came along."

" But-but I am an Inquisitor, I hunt your kind!"  
"I'm willing to take that chance." Michael said resolutely.  
Brother Petro began to panic. Was there nothing left in his arsenal? Attacking with words would only be playing in to Michael's tune, He glanced at the burn on his face, it had healed, looking nothing more then a mild rash. "Have all your wounds healed?" He asked, uncomfortably aware that he was beating a hasty retreat here. He didn't have much experience with dealing with these kinds of situations.

Seeing an opening, Michael smiled and stepped closer, "Yes, you have a healer's touch." He reached up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Thank you for all your help Petro."  
Fatal blow, Petro saw the gratitude and the sincerity in the knight's expression; he did not hide it nor was it false. It was one of the qualities that Petro liked about Michael. He was honest and it took courage to come right out and confess his weakness. What's more, he appreciated the way Michael used his true name…

A sound of someone clearing his throat came from the door.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Luke was standing uncomfortably in the open door; he had walked in and found both men lost in each other's eyes. The healer wondered if any of the rumors starting to go around had any truth to it.  
Michael quickly let his arm drop and turned to the healer. "No, Luke…we where having a discussion, negotiating on the release of his men."  
Petro glanced at him with surprise. It was a blatant lie.

"If you are done, Raziel has just come in and he wishes to speak to Peter."

"YOU!!!" He yelled, pointing accusingly.  
Abel looked like a frightened cat, Petro was brisling. "What is a Deputy Enforcer doing here?"

Abel stepped off the couch, wiping off the spilled tea. "I had heard that Cardinal Francesco had sent an inquisition squad to the north east. I got worried that you might find the village and hurried as fast as I could but my vehicle broke down and I walked the rest of the way." The priest said almost tripping over his words in his haste. "I was going to try and detour your search to someplace else. " He nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
Brother Petro was still brisling like an angry feline. The others just watched and listened with fascination.

"As you can see, you're already too late!"

A sigh, "I know, this wouldn't have happened if I had gotten here on time…"  
David spoke up." Brother Peter…..This is man, Whom I'm sure you know of, is called 'Raziel' here in this village, he is our Priest and thus far the only one that comes to visit us. He has kept our secret for many years you can trust him."

Petro stared at the tall, silver haired, four eyed man. "I don't trust him; He also works for the Vatican, a rival branch to the Department of Inquisition."  
"He's a rival?" Abraham frowned.

"Brother….Peter was it?" Abel asked. "As you have already been informed, this village must be kept secret, not just from the Empire but from the Vatican as well. People, will not like the idea of a village of Christian Methuselah existing. They have already have been osterised from the rest of their race."  
Petro shook his head. "I know all that! What I want to know is what will you say about me being here?"  
"Absolutely nothing, as far as I know, I am still looking for the Head of the Inquisition ….not 'Peter' " Abel let the words sink in for a moment, then chipped in ."I also hope that you return the favor and not see me as a deputy enforcer but simply as 'Raziel' a wandering fool."

"It's Solomon's Law." Intoned Abraham, "That; whoever comes into this village, their past is left behind. Whatever you have been in the outside world Peter, who you have been, is forgotten or set aside for the common good of this village. We do not know you as this 'head of the inquisition' but as a strong warrior of god. If you keep our secret, then we will keep yours."  
"Amen." The priest agreed. Abel held out his hand to Petro. "So, do you agree to forget our stations while we are in this village? I too, am putting your trust in this."  
Brother Petro scowled; he didn't like being put in a situation where he was forced to agree. But in this case, everything made sense. They trusted him, and so, he must trust them. He shook the Priest's hand. "Agreed, But Once we get back to civilization, we speak none of this to anyone is that clear AX?"  
Father Four eyes sighed in relief, "Agreed, we will go about it like we haven't seen each other."

David stood up from behind his desk. "Now that's out of the way. Father, you arrived at an appropriate time, it's the Sabbath and Sarah has had her child this past winter. We would like you to baptize the baby and stay for Mass."  
"I would be delighted to!" Abel bounced up." What did Sarah have?"  
"She had a baby what else would she have?" Luke teased.  
"Boy or Girl?"

Petro left, outside he saw Michael sitting on a fence, he had stayed outside while the meeting took place.  
"I don't like that guy." He admitted, "Raziel scares me." The knight pulled his cloak around his shoulders. Often, when Father Raziel came to visit, Michael would be off riding or with his men in the caves.  
"What? Don't tell me that you're scared of Father Four eyes?"  
"Don't mock my fears Peter! " Michael stepped off the fence. " That….man, very nearly killed me once."

All he could remember was the blood, _his blood running, being drawn into that Thing's mouth. _The Creature that wasn't Human nor Methuselah. It had been Raziel who forced him to awaken in the burning light of God.

He kept it secret from everybody else in the village because of Solomon's law. Here, he was the traveling priest who came to visit, but who he really was remained a mystery to them all. The name "Raziel" was more fitting to him then they realized.

"I'm going to go riding for awhile. Tell Abraham…that I'll be back in time for Mass."

"I'm coming with you."  
"What? You don't' know how to ride."  
"Then we'll have to ride double again. I need to speak to you privately. "

They rode back to the top of the hill; it was overcast today the clouds signaling rain.  
Brother Petro dismounted and waited for Michael.  
"Alright, what is so important that we had to get out of the village?" the knight asked as he slipped off the horse.  
"Father…..'Raziel' had come to try and divert me from finding this village, but it wasn't a village that was in my report, but a band of wandering vampires that settled in the area. The report was pretty resent, if anyone outside knew about the village…"  
"Then a settlement would have been reported." Michael began to understand. "Still my Scouts have not seen any other band of Methuselah roving in the area."

Petro chewed on a thumbnail. "There are many places to hide in this region. The hills rocks and caves…"  
Michael, "I'm sure that if they were out there, I would have heard of them by now."  
"Then how have I come to be here Michael?"

The Knight shrugged.

Brother Petro looked down at the glittering dome that hid the village. Something was just not right, his instincts where telling that something wasn't right.  
"Michael, I want my men released as soon you are able."  
"It will be done…come, let's go to the caves and lead them out, I'm sure that they would enjoy the hospitality of our little village eh?"

It took most of the morning and a good part of the afternoon walking with the released inquisition squad. The men where glad to be out of that cave, they came out into the sunlight blinking owlishly.  
As his feet took the distance, Petro appreciated that Michael rode nearby with a large water bag for anyone who would want a drink on the way. The chief explained to them of Solomon's Law. They were a bit confused, but agreed; despite behind held prisoner they had been well treated.

Many of Michel's me rode with them too, it was the Sabbath and they where looking forwards to Sunday Mass. Though behind Gabriel's horse a cart had been hitched up contained inside where Petro's armor and weapon.

The small red-haired man sniffed the air. "It smells like thunder I'm sure. This time of year, storms can whip up quickly."  
"Then let's hurry,"

Once past the veil, they where greeted warmly by the village. The men where offered warm meals, a large bonfire was made by the church so that the Vatican soldiers would a place to sit and keep warm.

Little Mary picked her way across the rocky terrain, in her hands where herbs she had found the kind her father grew for medicine. She knew that it would please him if she got him some. The little girl had range farther then she usually did. Hurrying as the sun started to dip lower in the sky.

Sunday Mass started with the Baptism of a baby girl. Father Abel smiled as he poured holy water over the infants head. "By the grace and love of God, our holy Father and his beloved Son Jesus Christ. Amen."

His sermon was about love and forgiveness, something that everyone could agree with, considering the events that had happened in the past few days. The inquisition solders where invited to attend, several soldiers and Brother Petro accepted they stood in the back listening with interest.  
Inside, it was standing room only with the front pews occupied by the elderly and those with young children. After Father Abel's sermon, the children and younger teens stood at the front to sing praise and hymns. Brother Petro smiled as the whole village sang along caught up in the spirit of it, even his soldiers where clapping their hands and singing along to the choruses of the rousing Gospel songs.

Michael watched the Vatican soldiers, seeing smiles, sowing the seeds of trust and hope. Petro didn't sing nor join in clapping, he leaned against the wall, a pleased expression on his face as his listened to the villagers sing praises to the Lord..

Mass ended near sundown, the dome was turned off the sky cast dark under thick rain clouds.  
Michael headed off Petro early as the church emptied. "Tell your men that they are invited to stay for the dance," He put an arm around the inquisitors shoulder. "We always hold a dance at night after Mass for the young people, it helps them get rid of their excess energy and socialize…not that they really need to, of course."  
"Of course."

The Bonfire was built up and the musicians moved outside while the older adults and young children went home. The young adults gathered here and there in groups, a pot of hot tea was made and cups passed around.

The young ladies giggled, whispering behind their hands glancing at the newcomers.  
Petro looked on in amusement as one brash and bold young woman stepped forwards and issued a challenge. "Last the night dancing and I will give you something pretty."  
In the mood, one soldier teased. "Would it be a kiss?"  
"Only if you impress me with your dancing." More giggles.

Michael laughed. "Girls, you should know better, the village men are much better dancers. Why look else where?" With that, he stepped into the fire's light with Gabriel as the musicians played jaunty Celtic sounding tune. Not to be outdone, a Vatican solider joined them in a skipping jumping tune. He was cheered on by more then one comrade.

The dancing and revelry continued, with many of the village young people and guests enjoying themselves. Lithe Gabriel performed superb acts of acrobatics that got them all cheering.  
Quite often Michael found himself dancing with one pretty young thing after another.  
Brother Petro didn't dance; he stayed just outside the ring of light, enjoying the music. This really wasn't his kind of thing really; he usually left socializing to the others.

The Inquisitor noticed that Michael hardly ever stopped; pausing only to change dancing partners and it was obvious about how the young women thought of their Knight.  
Feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his gut, he continued to watch, Michael was spinning from one girl to another, laughing. His handsome face lit with delight.  
The music suddenly shifted to a heavy drum beat, Michael moved his body in an evocative, provocative way, the movements slow and purposeful. The young women giggled and moved out of the way to watch him with adoring eyes.  
Watching, Petro felt his discomfort sharpen into anger at the way Michael teased the young women with his suggestive body movements. Had he no shame?

Unable to bare it any longer, he turned away, fighting the urge to go up to the Knight and punch him for his stupidity.

Michael huffed shaking off the young women who wanted him to dance more; he looked around for the blue haired Inquisitor. Not seeing him turned questioning eyes to Gabe who just shrugged and pointed down the hill.  
"Ah he's gone to the house then."

The knight smiled, he had hoped that Petro enjoyed himself.

Petro sat on the couch unable to do much else he had taken a book to read. As the time passed, he kept imagining Michael's provocative dance for the women. The drums and music continued as the twilight deepened.

Michael stayed for two more dances mostly waiting for Petro to return. When he was sure that his guest wasn't returning, he left the dancers.  
"Brother Peter?"

He was met with a hard glare from a pair of fierce blue eyes. He closed the door. "I guess my question can wait...For what honor do I receive that look for?"  
Petro slammed the book he was reading down on the table, making the candles waver. "You know Dammed well why!"

Michael looked confused. "Enlighten me…"

"For dancing that…that way with those girls!!"  
" But..."  
"What kind of Knight of God are you!? Such shameless acts in front of those young women, you ought to be put in prison!"  
Michael let Petro yell, confused by his behavior, "Don't be so unreasonable, I was just dancing with…"  
"…With nearly all the girls there?!"

_Ooohhh …So that's it… _

Michael felt relief wash through him, he felt his lips twitch. "So you'd rather I danced with you instead?" there was a devilish grin on his face.  
Petro looked taken back. "No, that's not what I said!"  
"But it's what you meant; I would have invited you to a dance if you hadn't left early." "You fool!" Petro stood up his hand striking out. Michael caught it easily gripping him by the wrist. "I agree with you Petro." Michael pulled him closer. "I'm such a fool to have ignored you for so long."  
Petro stiffened when he felt the Knight put his other hand around his waist pulling them closer together. "Wha-what are you doing?" Petro tried to pull away but with Michael's inhuman strength, he couldn't move. The unearthly beautiful knight smiled, "You don't' realize it yet do you?" his jade green eyes nearly level with his own, Petro found that they where about the same height, if not build.

"A dance or a battle…which do you chose Petro?" Michael's voice was husky, making the Vatican knight blush.  
Before Petro could open his mouth to protest, Michael descended and took those lips in a soft kiss. Petro let out a soft gasp, feeling something inside simply melting at the light touch.  
Michael felt the blue haired man in his arms slowly relax, he released him and stepped back, his legs oddly weak. He was amused by the look of utter shock on the Inquisitor's face, he chuckled. "You've never been kissed?"  
Petro shook his head, clearing it, "No, you Fool! What made you-"

A sound of someone pounding on the door caught their attention. "Michael! Michael! For the love of God open up!"  
Michael hurried to the door and pulled up the latch. "Luke?"  
"Little Mary's missing, I haven't seen her since before Mass, I thought that she just might have gone with a friend's family but she's not in the village Michael, I can't find her anywhere!"  
"Have you checked all her favorite hiding places? The hen-house?"  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Let me gather a few men and we'll go looking for her in the countryside."  
"Thank you Michael,"  
Petro saw how distraught Luke was and quickly volunteered to be part of the search party. "If she is lost in the dark someplace, that little girl will be frightened." If it was one weakness that he had to admit, it was for small children, the most innocent and defenseless. Besides, he had grown fond that little girl who looked at him with her adorable brown eyes.

Michael had a small party of volunteers; he sent two each in four cardinal directions.  
"Little Mary!" They called out in the darkness. Gabriel noted the low rumble of distant thunder and hurried.

Petro and Michael had just arrived at the stables for the horse when they heard the explosion rock the village.  
"What was that?"  
"Sounds like an artillery shell!" Petro moved out of the way as the gray charger reared in fright. Michel fought to keep it under control. "Do your men have any such weapons?"  
"No! We use archaic weapons and that's no canon."  
Petro jumped on the back of the horse and they galloped towards the edge of the village.

Little Mary cried the loud noise scared her and the stranger who held her was hurting her arm.  
The Methuselah grinned as he saw the village stirring as the people panicked, the women screaming and the men running around like lost sheep." Turn on the lights!" He roared.  
His men turned on the floodlights, each one bright and blinding.

Heavily armored trucks lined across the field, all the turrets pointed towards the defenseless village.  
Soon enough several armored men from the village brandishing spears and cross bows made a line of defense. Several riders also came, one baring two men.

Petro slid off the horse and hurried to David. Father Nightroad was already there with them.

"This is really bad; we cannot defend the village like this." David was trying to look through the bright lights at the invaders. "Almost all of the guards where here for the Mass but, we haven't the weapons to face-"  
"Perhaps I talk to them," Father Abel said, "If they wanted to destroy the village would have done by now." He started to wards the lights. But David grabbed him "NO! Who ever they are, they must not see you, Your Priest's robes will make you a target, and if they are from the Vatican…"  
Petro spoke up" They are not from the Vatican. If it was an Inquisition squad they would have used different measures."  
"Then are they from the Empire? If they are then any Vatican solider must not-"  
Michael rode out to meet the invading force.  
"Michael!?

"Michael what are you doing? Come back!"

The knight pressed his lips together, he was trying to buy everyone time to gather and make a suitable defense for the women and children. He trusted that his second in command, Gabriel, would quickly understand and send them to retreat someplace safe.

"Hail! I am Michael, Defender of this village. By what right do you attack this peaceful village?" He paused in a place halfway between the village and enemy lines. He carried no weapon.  
There was a laugh from the lead truck. "Levent, is that you? What name do you call yourself this time?"  
Michael seemed startled. "Rakshimir? I thought you where dead."  
"Yes…dead by your own hand." The leader jumped off the truck and took a few paces forward; he was holding a little girl in his arms. "I have something to return to you, a lost child, who was a very good little girl in telling where you were."  
Little Mary cried piteously "I want my mommy!"

The Knight cursed under his breath. "Let her go Rakshimir, You've found me."  
Again the man laughed. "I would see you suffer for betraying me, my Levent. I will let you live to see all those you care about suffer a horrible death!"

Abel frowned, this was horrible, he had his gun but he couldn't take on all of them by himself _if only he had encountered them alone…_

Gabriel came with more armed guards and most of the Vatican soldiers. The soldiers had picked up whatever they could find to use as a weapon.  
"Chief what is going-"  
"Shussh! Be silent, go with those men and guard the villagers in a safe place."

"Perhaps we can make a deal Raskshimir, My life for the lives of the villagers." Michael offered.  
Petro clenched his fists tightly at that. What was he doing?  
Raskshimir laughed. "No….Your miserable life is not worth the dust of the earth. Or of this small one. "He with drew a long knife and held it to the girl's neck.

"Mary!!" David and Abel held Luke back, the distraught father looking on helplessly as his child wept.

Michael dismounted. "No Stop! Don't' hurt her." He let the horse go and took a step towards them "I will do anything, just don't hurt her."  
"Anything Levent?"  
"Please."  
Raskshimir pushed the girl forwards, walking until he was standing face to face to the knight. "You want to make a deal Levent?"  
"Please just leave the village and the people alone; they are not a threat to you." Michael fought to harden his heart against little Mary's weeping.  
"Very well then….if you come to me tonight, I will give you and the village till noon tomorrow." He snorted seeing the line of men and Guards with pitchforks and spears. "Time enough to properly arm your selves, At least give me a challenge my beautiful Levent."  
Michael scowled. "Agreed….now let her go."  
Raskshimir smiled cruelly, "As a reminder should you fail to show up.…" He stabbed the little girl through her right shoulder. Mary screamed in agony.  
"MARY!!"

Father Abel gasped, hearing the little girl's scream. Brother Petro looked enraged. "That Beast!!"

Michael threw himself to catch the child as she fell. Mary had passed out from the pain. Michael carefully cradled her looking up with bitter impotent rage at Raskshimir. " Raskshimir…I…"  
"Will come to me tonight!" The man turned his back and walked back to the line of trucks.

Michael carried the girl back to the village; Luke ran forwards and took her from his arms.  
"Michael, Michael who are those men?" David pushed past brother Petro. "They are leaving what did you say to them?"  
"….I have brought us more time, we have to get every able bodied man and woman to take food and water, what ever horses we have hitch them to carts the children, elderly and injured will ride, the rest will walk."  
"Who are they Michael? Are they Terren? Methuselah ?  
Michael frowned. "They are the worse kind David. They are Methuselah raiders, lawless, ruthless and no part of any Empire or government."  
"Then, it was they, my men and I were sent to hunt them down." Petro said. "Michael, give us back our arms and amour and we will finish what we came here to do."  
The knight looked at him. "Have you seen how many men they have? You will be slaughtered!"  
"I will take that chance."  
"No! I cannot risk you." Michael said. "I need you and your men to help us; we are too few and ill equipped. Brother Peter, Please….I am asking, no, I am begging you. Please help me defend my people."

Petro frowned, he desired nothing more then to kill that Monster who dare harmed that little girl, but he also knew that if taking his men out now their chances were very low.  
"Where do you plan on taking the villagers?"  
"To the caves."

In the time it took for the villagers to gather their wits and start packing, David and Father Abel were busy making preparations to move the villagers. Gabriel was busy distributing whatever weapons they had. It would be a walk of several hours to the caves.  
Michael strangely didn't lift a finger to help, but spent the time pacing about his house.

Petro confronted him again. "Why won't you let me attack? It will give you more time to take the people to the caves." The knight shook his head "No, even if they destroy the village, I will not allow a single soul under my protection die, that includes you Petro!" To the angry expression his guest face he frowned. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a contract to keep." Michael pulled his boots on and left.

Contract? Petro wondered. He followed the knight at a distance, always careful to stay low in the long grass and out of sight. The Vatican Knight worried about Michael since the invaders had left he had been acting rather strange, agitated and frustrated, all the signs of a cornered man.

As he was stalking around a large bolder, he bumped into a figure that was also following the wayward knight. "What the!?"  
"Shush, it's only me Peter; I saw Michael leaving and I wanted to see what he is up to." Father four eyes adjusted his glasses. "I am worried about him. He used to be one of those Raiders."  
_What?_  
"Let's go. Before we lose sight of him." The silver haired Priest hurried thought the grass.

The moonlight was peeking thought the brake of clouds giving little light to see by. Petro and Abel followed Michael out over the ridge of the high hill to the east, keeping out of sight by hiding behind the large boulders scattered across the land.

Michael stopped by a large flat rock; it looked like a long table. Raskshimir was already there, his long coat unbuttoned.

"Isn't that the leader? What is he doing?" Petro whispered from their hiding place. Abel said nothing his bright blue eye affixed to the two men some distance away.  
They appeared to be conversing, Michael's hands clenched closed. Unfortunately, the Vatican knight and priest couldn't get closer to hear them.

Raskshimir took off his coat and beckoned to the knight. Michael stood his ground and tensed. Where they going to fight?  
No, Michael did not strike back as the other man grabbed his wrist and pull him close for a savage kiss. Abel frowned. "Thought so…"  
"What?"  
" Michael used to be his second in command….but they were also lovers at the time."  
"Is this what Michael meant when he said that he had contract to keep?"  
"Do you mean…that they…Oh no." Abel groaned, understanding at last what the knight had done.

Brother Petro watched as Michael struggled against the man, the handsome knight obviously did not want to do this. His former lover raised his hand and stuck Michael hard on the face, knocking him senseless. Petro felt his body bolt upright from his hiding place. Rage clouding all other thoughts.

Abel tackled him to the ground struggling with him "Stop it!" He hissed, "There's nothing we can do. If this is what Michael agreed to do then we must honor his wishes. Peter."

Petro stopped struggling. He could see in his mind's eye, that Beast, ripping Michael's fine shirt off and… He swallowed hard, biting back bitter words. _ Michael_..

"Come, we don't' have to see this, let's go back and wait. Come on Peter."

Waiting was the hardest part. With Michael gone, the house never felt so empty. Petro paced around unable to sit still for long. _Michael, what have you done? You should never have..._ the Inquisitor paced.  
Many times Petro looked at his armor which Gabriel had brought, wanting to put the halves of his Screamer together and shred that Methuselah Beast into tiny bloody bits. Petro clenched and flexed his hands relishing the thoughts.

On contrast, Father Abel sat at Michael's desk reading out passages from the bible, either for his own comfort or to comfort the angry Goliath of a man.

It was nearing midnight before Michael finally limped back. His shirt was indeed torn and his sported an ugly bruise on his face. Petro and Abel looked at him in utter shock for a long moment.  
The Knight's green eyes seemed clouded and distant. "I have…I have brought us more time…." His voice was flat and defeated.

"_I'm going to race the sun!"_

"_I took a vow as well"_

"_I'm willing to take that chance."_

"_A dance or a battle_…_which do you chose Petro?"_

Without being aware that he moved, Brother Petro had drawn the fallen angel into his arms, holding him close. Unable to find the proper words to comfort him, he remained silent.

Michael was numb, numb from the cruel rape he just endured. He had hardly been aware that he returned to the village only speaking what needed to be said. When he felt arms around him he slowly began to become aware that it was Petro holding him tenderly, his strong arms tensed and so light as if afraid that he'd brake. Michael buried his face in Petro's shoulder, drawing the blue haired man's strength within himself.

After a few moments, Michael drew back, Petro frowned in concern "Are you alright?"  
"I will be fine…" The knight felt his wounds sting and his skin crawled at the feel of Raskshimir's slime on his body. He shuddered revolted. "I could use a bath."

Father Abel nodded. "Good idea." He hurried to the door. "Peter, helping?"  
Petro was reluctant to let go, but the sooner Michael returned to normal the sooner he'd see his smile again. He followed the Priest out.  
They returned with buckets of water from the hot water tank. Abel poured it into the empty bathtub. Michael was hesitating, he shrugged his torn shirt off, and again Petro suppressed that blind rage; Michael's body was covered in deep bite marks.

Father Abel night road frowned. "Michael, get undressed and into the tub." The Knight looked at him dubiously. But the Priest's tone was serious. "It's not much, But I'll do what I can…Petro bring that cup…" he opened the bible and said a prayer over the water, sanctifying it.

Michael knelt in the wooden tub, uncomfortably aware that the Priest and his guest could see the bruises and wounds on his nude body.  
"By the power of Our Father, the Holy Ghost and Jesus Christ, I purify your body and spirit…" He dipped the cup in the holy water and poured it over Michael's head. The water trickled down the knight's form. Michael bowed his head and closed his eyes in a whispered prayer. Abel continued. "…by the love of the Lord and his Heavenly Host, I return to you your purity and virtue."  
"Amen." The knight whispered. He looked up to Father Abel with gratitude. "Thank you,"  
Abel smiled that peaceful kind of smile that made the heart feel lighter.

Petro poured the rest of the water into the tub; He avoided looking directly at him, the sigh of the wounds still making him angry. Michael flinched as he lathered himself, the soap making the wounds sting.  
"Do you have some 'water of life' Michael?" Abel asked concerned.  
"No Father…the water of life is guarded by David, we only make it once a month as needed."  
"Your wounds would heal quickly if you took some."  
"It's not time, There wouldn't be any made."  
Abel sighed. "How troublesome, I wonder what Luke has for those wounds." He looked at the soapy water, "Probably need more hot water too. I'll be right back." He left, leaving the two men alone.

Brother Petro forced himself to look at the bite marks on Michel's shoulder. "He's right you know, you should heal them. " His knowledge on Methuselah physiology was limited, he knew that they where able to heal themselves if they drank 'water of life' or blood as it was made from. There had been reports of wounded vampires quickly healing themselves by drinking the blood of the nearest victim.  
Michael paused. "I don't like them either…P-Petro?" he stuttered as The Inquisitor pushed up his sleeve and offered his bared wrist. "….what are you doing?"  
"You've got to have your whole strength if we are to defeat that Beast who did this to you."

The beautiful knight stared up at him, his green eyes questioning. Petro was offering himself?

Feeling his heart start to pound, Petro looked away, his face growing warm. He felt Michael take his hand and draw it upwards. Michael pressed his hand to his face, savoring the feel of the subtle caress. Petro tensed as he felt Michael's lips slide down his palm to his wrist.  
Michael was swooning, he did need the blood, and he could feel it just pulsing under his lips. What's more, it was being offered by the man he is falling in love with. Strongly tempted to bite in and drink he was aware of how tense Petro really was; he withdrew his kiss and looked up. "Thank you….but if you would please…I'd rather drink it from a vassal or a cup."

Petro nodded, blushing deeply, he was a bit embarrassed, what was he thinking? At least he managed to get Michael to agree to drink something. Cutting a shallow cut at his wrist, he let his blood pour into a shallow dish. He tied a scrap of cloth to his bleeding wrist as he brought the dish to Michael.  
The knight accepted it with a bowed head; Michael watched the hasty bandage grow darker with blood as he sipped from the dish. It had been a long time since he last tasted blood, Petro's was rich with a dusky bitter sweet flavor, he swirled it in this mouth like wine before swallowing it wondering if he'd ever taste it again. The infusion brought a flood of warmth through his body as his system recovered from the long drought and healed the wounds. His skin itched as the wounds closed and healed.

"Here let me see that." Michael rose up out of the water reaching for Petro's arm. The Inquisitor glanced away, one glace was all he needed. With the wounds gone, Michael's perfection glimmered in the fire light; water ran down his body's contours, his skin flawlessly smooth once again.  
"Y-you don't have to…" He started, Michael pulled the bloody bandage off and raised Petro's wrist to his lips.  
"M-Michael!"  
The Knight's tongue flicked out and lapped at the slight wound, healing it. Petro's voice had gone, he remembered how Michael had healed his wounds before and it awakened his body's remembrance of how good it felt, his deep flush shot down the rest of his body, making his heart pound and his ears ring.  
Seeing the stunned look on his face Michael let the hand drop. No, he didn't want it this way. "I-I am sorry, I forgot that…"  
Petro relaxed. "It's ok…I know you didn't mean to." He was trembling inside, his arousal awakening from the momentary pleasure. He pulled his sleeve back down shivering as the still sensitive skin thrilled as the light touch. Petro avoided looking at Michael's naked form." A-are you finished? We should probably…"  
"uh..yeah…" Michael wrapped a towel around himself, and retreated to the bedroom, hoping that The Vatican knight didn't see his growing need.

"_Damn it!" _

"I'm back!" Father Abel came in, carrying a bucket of hot water and a packet of herbs. "Sorry I took so long I- Where's Michael?"  
Petro was slumped on the couch. He glared at the annoying priest, "I was expecting you sooner." And maybe that little 'crisis' wouldn't have had happened. His wrist was still sensitive.  
" I apologize; I was with Luke for awhile. Little Mary is fine, the knife had missed anything vital."  
Petro sighed, "She will be alright?"  
"Yes." Abel put the bucket down. "David is asking for Michael, most of the villagers are almost ready to leave."  
"Give me a moment to put on my armor and I will be joining him shortly." Michael said as he walked out of the bedroom, dressed and whole again. "Brother Peter, I would be honored if you joined me. I am glad that Gabriel had brought your armor….though, it will disappoint him if we postpone our match."  
Petro grinned. "A pity indeed."

To be continued

__

A/N: Sorry about the tease, there will be some yoai in the later chapters, but I'm kinda caught up in the "story" aspect of this. I hope that you can forgive me.  
So many Romantic moments! *Sqwees* And Petro really doesn't realize that he was jealous. XD  
At the end when Abel comes in, I can't help imagine that he waited outside for bit, you know, like he didn't want to walk in on a possibly embarrassing scene? Very subtle Father Nightroad. That's why I brought him in…though he's playing more of a Secondary supporting role this time round.

Anyways, Post a comment/Review!

~Ely


	6. Chapter 5: Knight's Trial

Note on Chapter Name:

Trial : An instance of trouble or hardship, especially one that tests somebody's ability to endure.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Knight's Trial**

The armored hand flexed around the shaft of the metal lance. Brother Petro felt the armor's weight on his broad shoulders, encasing him. It felt soothing, this familiar weight. He felt more like himself.

The Knight of Destruction looked back at the empty town; the villagers had taken apart the Dome apparatus, astonishingly packing the device into a box no bigger then a suitcase. Abraham was given charge of it. David held another extremely important device, the machine that made the 'Water of Life' for the Methuselah villagers. He walked beside a wagon that held the injured who couldn't walk.  
Michael's gray charger pulled the wagon containing the Elderly, many of the children where mounted on horses. The rest, healthy adult men and women, carried food and water bags. They didn't' know how long they would be gone away from their homes, or if they would even return at all.

Michael lingered behind, letting Gabriel lead the villagers to safety; he walked in the back to cover them should the Raiders attack them from behind, he had no faith that Raskshimir would keep his word.

Many of the Vatican soldiers joined the guards surrounding the villagers; Petro felt a rush of pride for them. They where willing to guard these people, these fellow Christians.

"Brother Peter, Should we not return home…"  
"You will return home, I swear it Michael. So don't say anything other wise."  
Michael frowned then followed the Vatican Knight into the darkness.

A few hours passed, the group walked a pace that was slow enough not to tire, but one that pushed them slightly. By now many of the guards and soldiers have taken turns carrying the food and water bags for others. It amused Father Nightroad to no end to see how the young ones could stay upright on moving horses while asleep.

Brother Petro looked down at this wrist, it still felt sensitive. He flexed his hand, turning it.  
"Is it giving you some trouble Brother Peter?" Michael asked, walking along side him. The knight had his helmet off, his face indistinct in the low light.  
"No, it just feels strange."  
"Is it still sensitive?" He asked, surprise in his voice. He walked a bit slower allowing the distance to grow between them and the rest of the group. "Not surprising, since I have 'treated' you before."  
"What do you mean? What did you do to me?"  
"Well, I have the ability to heal minor wounds. My saliva contains an enzyme that speeds up the healing of the skin. And also of broken blood vassals, torn flesh, things like that. It's really quite useful if you think about it."  
Petro nodded then remembered that Michael wouldn't be able to see him, but the Methuselah continued anyway.

"That enzyme also gives me the ability to control the nerve endings in the skin…I can dull pain if I wanted, or heighten-"  
"I get the picture" Petro said quickly, feeling his face grow warm. He knew that Michael was capable of. Not only to dull pain, but to bring pleasure, a simple touch could be turned into pure ecstasy.

His wrist still tingled with the touch of Michael's healing kiss. He frowned. "Then tell me, why does the effect last so long?"  
"I don't know, I think I might have done it too much when you where younger and must of affected you in some way. Can I ask you a few things?"  
"Sure…."

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"What!? What kind of question is that? I am a Brother, A Soldier of God. I do not abuse myself in that manner." Petro fought to keep his voice low, several of the guards where looking back at them curiously. Michael grimaced, "I'll take that as a 'no' then. No sexual pleasure….Then, how about pain? When you become hurt, your skin cut or scraped?"

"I get a lot of it." Petro thought back to all the battles, all the fights where he emerged with minor wounds. "The pain is always dulled, not always. The first time I feel pain, it dulls into a strange sensation. Like something is masking it. I always thought that it was my will causing the pain to fade away."

"Ahh..I see."

"Also, I never seem to retain scars. Was that your doing Michael?" The Inquisitor stopped and looked at Michael in the darkness.  
"I honestly don't know. I haven't bitten anyone so much that they can still feel the effects years after." Michael also paused in the march. "I was curious; I always thought that it would eventfully fade in time. My gift has faded in all of my other lovers in time, It's curious that you should retain it. "  
Petro bristled at the mention of his lovers, his gritted his teeth, might as well just come out and ask. "Just how many lovers have you've had?"  
"….Not counting one night stands…I suppose about 20."  
" Twenty!?"  
"Shhhh! don't' yell Petro. Yes that many. I am only in my 50s."

The Vatican knight was astounded. "You're over 50 years old?"

"Yes, my awakening came to me when I was in my 25th year. That was when my unique gift awakened too. As you can imagine, I gained a whole lot of 'experience' since then." Michael said in teasing tone. "But compared to the other Methuselah, I am still young."

"So your hardly more then just a teenager in Methuselah terms then." Petro grumbled, walking on. Michael chuckled following, "If you say so."  
Brother Petro could actually feel Michael beaming at him as the knight walked along side him. It pleased him to see that his host was in better spirits.

The Terrain was getting rocky, with stone rising up into a maze of canyons. Gabriel led the villagers to one of the mouths of the maze. The villagers stopped and rested for a moment.  
Michael climbed a tall rock looking out behind them. Squinting in the darkness, his night sight just making out the hills and valley they had left. Off in the distance, a storm rumbled threateningly. Flashes of lighting laminated the land. The thunderstorm would catch them before they got to the caves.  
Abel huffed, dropping his load of a sleeping child into the arms of another before walking back to the rear guards.  
"Micheal, do you see anything?"  
The Knight peered intently, counting on the lighting; he just saw something for just a moment….  
There! Another flash of light, he saw the slow crawl of small tanks and armored cars just coming over the next few hills, He cursed under his breath and jumped down from the rock.  
"They are coming; the Raiders with tanks and armored cars…We must hurry."  
Petro nodded and put his helmet on.

Able frowned, "Are you sure Michael?"  
"I don't doubt my eyes, they will be here soon, Father if you please, inform David immediately, and get the people moving again. I will stay and keep and eye on them." With that, Michael disappeared into the darkness.  
Petro tried to follow, "Michael!? Damn it!"  
"Brother Peter, if you could keep our backs covered. I'll get the villagers moving."

With the impending danger coming near, the villagers quickly picked up and silently made their way into the canyons. Here, they where secure, knowing that the Raiders would have to navigate a treacherous maze of rock sharp stones and dead ends.

Brother Petro kept to the back of the group, hoping that the Methuselain Knight would return soon. He prodded the stragglers to go on, "Men, help with that Wagon, no just drive it around the rock. That's it, hurry." He wanted to stay and fight, or at least, wait till Michael caught up with them.

They had to abandon one of the wagons at a narrow place. A short tunnel of stone protected them from the storm. Michael came running in. "They heading this way." He told them, "They have a plow in the front of the biggest tank, they could just drive the rocks and stone from their path. It's not looking good."

David frowned. "We must continue on. If you could stay and lead the men...on a false trail, we can get the people to safety."  
"I have a better idea." Michael smiled grimly. "I will stay here and fight them."  
"Not alone Michael."  
"I will not risk any of the men here; you'll need them for defense if I am not successful."  
"Michael, that's suicide!"  
"Please trust me, I will keep them, buy you more time to escape to the caves."  
Petro couldn't stay silent anymore; he interrupted, "Not alone Michael, I will and help you drive these creatures back."

Michael frowned. "No, I don't want you to stay, I asked you to-"  
" 'Help defend your people' that' is what I am doing. Michael, I am staying." He crossed his arms resolutely.  
Before Michael could protest, David put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him stay Michael, I trust him as I trust you. With your strengths combined, you may yet live through this."  
Abel's finger itched; he desperately wanted to stay along side them,_ but…_

Michael nodded accepting. "Alright….but we will follow my plan."

Petro had to order his men to go with villagers. They had protested strongly when they found out that their chief was to stay behind and face the raiders with just one other man.

Once they had gone, Michael smiled. "They have a lot of respect for you Peter. They would be devastated if they lost you…so..so would I . Petro Please! Go on ahead and-"  
"I'm not leaving you alone again!" Petro snapped at him. "I will not let you face these monsters by yourself, what kind of a man would I be to leave a friend behind?"  
Michael fell silent, staring at the Vatican Knight with his bright green eyes.  
"Petro, this is not worth dying for, not for you. It is my job to protect ones who are less strong then I am." Michael felt a pressure in his chest, of something he couldn't' quite describe.  
Brother Petro lowered his voice. "I could not stand to lose you…not like this. That's why I am staying to help you, to give you a fighting chance."  
" A fighting chance…."  
Petro could not forget that lost look when Michael walked in, looking beaten and defeated. He wanted to yell, scream, cry…most of all he wanted to take the exquisite man in his arms again and tell him that everything would be alright, that he would make everything ok somehow.

Michael stood in the darkness of the tunnel. Just beyond the opening the thunder rumbled. The stone here was wet and slick from the mud.  
"This place here. There is no other entrance to the canyons. It's the narrowest part of the passage. We can hold them here….are you sure Petro?"

"Yes I'm sure. I will put my fate into God's hands." The Knight of Destruction took a step out into the rain letting the water wash over him like a blessing. Michael followed, "Into God's hands….just as long as you're there with me." He said in a low voice, tilting his head up to let the rain wash down his face.

The Raiders had driven the plow-tank into the canyons; the deep rumble could be felt beneath their feet. The bright lights of the tank appeared, blinding the pair slightly as it stopped.  
Petro gripped his screamer tightly, one hand rising in a motion for the tank to stop. Michael unsheathed his sword and stepped forwards. As the plow-tank stopped, its engine rumbling, the driver didn't turn off the bright lights.  
"I order you to stop and turn back; we will kill any man who tries to pass."  
The Leader of the Raiders came around and stood in front of the tank." Ahh Levent…how nice to see you again. How touching, you came to meet me. "  
Michael bit his lip, his body tensing. "I will have no more of you and your forked tongue Raskshimir. You lied when you said you'd give the village more time. I will finish you before the sunrises"

A low chuckle. "My beautiful one, you never be rid of me, you've never had the heart to kill me before. Indeed, you faltered at your first attempt. Come, come back to me and we'll rule this land together. We will carve out an empire that will make all the kingdoms of the world envy us!"  
"Silence You foul Beast!! He'll never follow you!" Petro bellowed from Michael's side. He pointed with the lance. "You will die if you dare lay one finger on Michael again."  
_Again?_ Michael glanced sharply at his partner. '_How could he have known_?'

Raskshimir laughed. "It looks like I've been usurped. Your lover talks big, but does the size of his weapon compensate for something…vital?"  
Petro blushed furiously under his helmet while the raiders laughed at the jibe. "Why you-!!"  
Michael put out a hand to stop Petro from charging out. "Don't let him anger you." The Knight was also blushing at the comment. "He will say things to anger and distract your mind, it's his way."

The Inquisitor frowned and stepped back, biding his time and his eyes counting just how many raiders there where.  
The numbers where against them, some 40 or so men. All armed to the teeth with blades and guns, not to mention the tank that was surely armed with shells.

Michael smiled, "Nothing you say will move us from this place Raskshimir. You will have to kill us to pass."  
"So be it. Men, use your blades, shred these 'love-birds' and let's go." The Leader laughed and leaned against the plow as several armed raiders came forwards to meet the pair.  
Brother Petro raised his Screamer. "You shall not Pass!!" He yelled as the Raiders attacked.

All too quickly the mud became red with spilt blood. Michael and Petro stood at the entrance, the bodies of the slain at their feet. Raskshimir scowled and walked forwards. "You delay your end love-birds! Fire!"  
Michael ducked behind the Inquisitor as bullets started flying towards them, Petro's 'crusaders shields' blocking the bullets as the pair charged forwards.

Using the cover of Petro's shields, Michael's sword dipped, struck into flesh at every attack, each elegant blow fatal.  
The Screamer shredded defense, opening up opportunities for Michael's sword to finish off their enemies.  
"Attack them, No attack, overwhelm them!!" Raskshimir was screaming at his men. They where starting to retreat as the furious duo made quick work of their companions.  
"Attack as a unit, you swine!"

Petro laughed. "You are running out of men you Coward!" He was well aware of Michael staying close to him, tensed and focused.

Raskshimir scowled and drew two carved scimitars. "Stop firing! He's just blocking the bullets. Alright you will have your fight then. Levent, I will make you mine again!"  
Petro could sense Michael falter as the vampire charged forwards almost too fast to see. 'He's using haste' he thought as he swung his weapon in the place where he instinctively knew where the beast would strike first, he was rewarded with a sharp clang. "Michael! Strike now!"  
Michael hesitated, but Raskshimir had already moved, his form was a blur.  
"Michael!"  
Petro felt one side of his armor being struck hard. Michael was swinging his sword, but was slow. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Michael if you can't kill him, then take care of the others!"  
There where other raiders joining the battle, apparently there was no honor among them. They just attacked as they saw fit. Sometimes getting into each others way, it was only the undisciplined mob tactics of the Raiders that the pair of Knights kept them at bay. Michael focused his attention on them as Petro fought the leader.

Petro was having a difficult time; the creature was fast, but behaved like any other vampire he faced, using his speed to try and unsettle him all he need was one good opening.

'_This is no good_.' He thought to himself as he was being slowly driven back to the narrow tunnel. The beast he was fighting did not let up, his crackling laugher sounding over the thunder. The Vatican Knight lost his footing on the slippery rocks, falling to one knee.  
Raskshimir saw his chance, he moved in for the kill, his sword flashing.  
Petro saw the flash of the blade and raised his weapon up, too slow!

The blade struck deep into flesh. Raskshimir took a step back leaving the curved blade still stuck into the armor. His eyes wide. "Levent…"  
Michael turned aside his next attack. He didn't feel the wound, only the slow burning anger that over took him. He attacked with such a ferocity that drove back the vampire from Petro.  
Raskshimir saw the demon before him and he quailed. Using his remaining sword to block the powerful attacks. He raised his sword to block an over hand blow…He screamed as his insides shredded on the rotating head of the heavy lance.  
Petro, still on one knee; had driven the drill deep into the vampire's unprotected middle, blood was flying everywhere, blending with rain and dipping to mix with the mud.

Michael swung his sword neatly beheading the corpse. He turned, pulling out Raskhhimir's blade free from his body. "Petro, are you alrig-"

The tank fired an artillery shell; it hit the side of the canyon wall, blasting rock everywhere!

Petro covered his head with his arms as the rocks rained down over him.

****

A figure in black robes on the other side of the tunnel watched the battle with a frown. When he saw that the fighting pair of Knights had been buried by the rubble, he took his glasses off and put them carefully in his coat.

"Nano Machine, Crusnik02 Power output 80%, Activate!"

****

His head was ringing, Petro groaned, feeling pain in his legs. The pain was good, he remembered; it meant that he was alive. He opened his eyes, it was dark and wet. He felt warm breaths panting heavily on his cheek, he started. "What the?"  
"This….This is really heavy…."  
Petro reached up with his free hands, he felt the heaving armored chest of the Methuselah above him. "What-"he felt up past his body, feeling only rocks here he gasped. "Michael!?"  
The Knight was holding up the rocks with own body, Michael's arms where trembling, straining with the effort to keep them from being crushed.  
The pain in his legs, he was pinned under the rock, but he could breath and move his arms. What was that wetness, the rain? No, it was warm, sticky. Whose blood was it?  
"…..A-are you alright …Petro?" Michael gasped above him. Petro wet his lips and murmured a yes. "That's good…g-give me a movement…..we'll both be out of there…" With that he strained, grunting mightily as he pushed against the rock, his whole body shuddering as he slowly lifted the boulders up and away.

Petro felt a fresh gush of warm blood; it wasn't from him. 'Michael! Stop it you'll kill yourself!" he put his hands up against the rock, pushing with all his strength, to aid Michael. "I said stop it, Michael, Don't!!"

"Arrrgghh…..ahhhhh AHHHHH!!!!! " The wounded Methuselain Knight with a final heave, screamed out as the boulders fell away, revealing them to open air.  
Michael looked up into the sky, it was still raining, but the storm has passed. It felt strange, like he was floating on air after being trapped under the rocks for so long. And the weakness….he glanced down; Petro was lying amid the rocks, breathing. _Alive_.

Brother Petro sat up; his arms reaching out to catch Michael as the Angel slowly sank back down, his eyes dropping closed, a serene happy smile on his beautiful face. "Petro…."

"No! Michael…" Petro freed his legs and cradled his friend in his arms. "Michael!? Michael!? "He called desperately. The angel in his arms was still, his blood…oh god, his blood was everywhere! All over the rock, running down his legs and even on himself, Michael had lost so much of it.  
Quickly pulling off the helmets, Petro gently shook Michael, still crying his name, his voice cracking. "Michael!?"

With a sob, his pulled him closer and buried his face into Michael's hair. Cold rain washed away the hot tears as the blue-haired man clung tightly to him.

"Oh God please….Please…" Everything in him, crying out at the injustice of it all, physical pain was nothing now. Only this bitter pain…

"God please…not Michael. Not Michael." He prayed over and over again, he pulled Michael's body free of the rubble, Michael's lips brushing against his exposed throat as The Vatican Knight prepared to lift him.

Petro's eyes snapped open as he felt those lips move against his throat, his pulse thrummed and his grief momentarily turned aside. Michael's lips moved back, his fangs seeking the pulse of blood just under the man's skin. He still had some life left in him.

Brother Petro quickly laid him down and removed his gantlets. He found a broken shard of metal and broke though his skin with it. He placed his bleeding wrist to Michael's lips.  
Parting those lips with his finger, he massaged Michael's neck till he felt him swallow.

Michael took another swallow, his lips firmly latched onto the life fount.

Michael drank, his eyes still closed, taking in what he had lost. He licked at the wound wanting more.  
Petro bit back a groan. His skin singing, flushed.

_He could feel him. _

He could feel Michael caressing him slowly, under his armor along his skin.

_The heated carnal caresses._

Petro tilted his head back his gasps and soft moans. God he wanted more, he could feel Michael's desire for him, for his body and his blood…Michael's vampiric nature emerging, desiring more blood.

Petro whimpered. "Michael….Please…Please." he begged.  
As if in response, the feeling along his skin became less intense, caste and loving. Petro closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he could see Michael clearly, amused and gloriously beautiful, just like that morning.

_Petro? _

_Do you see now? _

_Everything that I do…  
_

…_I would even die for you. _

'I know, I would do the same for you.'

The connection broke, Petro looked down. Michael was smiling, his green eyes partly open. "…took you long enough…" He murmured, he licked at the offered blood on his lips. "How bad?"  
"Pretty bad….."  
Before he could ask another question Petro bent down and drove his desperation, his passion and his relief into the kiss. Michael gasped, and then clung to him for a long moment.

"I thought I lost you." Petro said his voice low and husky before devouring his lips again.  
Michael responded as well as he could, pushing his tongue past Petro's lips, shuddering as he felt the Vatican knight meeting him, his hands clench his arms tightly. Gasping as Petro sucked on his tongue hungrily, pushing his kiss deeper.

The Methuselah pulled back. "H-Have mercy let me breath!" he had to bring up a hand to stop him. "I haven't the strength to fight you." Petro stopped, panting from the savage kiss he frowned. "Do you need more blood?" If Michael would ask, he would give.  
"I fear that I've already taken too much." Michael looked around, " And it looks like the Raiders are gone."  
Petro looked around too, the signs of the fight where everywhere, bodies here and there, he lifted Michael free of the rock and carried him deeper into the tunnel away from the rain.

The tunnel roof was entirely split. Rocks and boulders blocked most of the path. At the entrance a smoking tank sat drinking in rain. On the walls dark marks scorched the entire length of the tunnel. And there was that strange smell of ozone, of burnt air.

"What happened?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine…" Petro put Michael down inside the ruined tunnel. Here, they where out of the rain. He began to pull Michael's armor off.

"Hey Hey! What are you doing? We can't do it in here, I'm still weak!"  
Petro scowled. "I am checking your wounds, what are you thinking about you lecher?"

He was rewarded with a weak laugh. "Well, you can't blame me. I've been waiting for…ow!"  
Petro lifted his tunic, the wound was bleeding again. It had opened when Petro moved him. The Inquisitor thought for a moment and lifted his hand to Michael's face his fingers pressing to his lips. "Suck on them" he commanded.  
"Now who's being the lecher?"  
"Just do it. You're still wounded." Petro's voice dropped off as Michael took his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking at them in the most erotic way. His body stiffened as he felt his arousal flush through his entire body.  
Michael stopped, looking at him curiously as if he didn't know what was going on. "Well? What do you got in mind?"  
It took a moment for Petro to clear his head. He bent by the wound and ran his saliva slickened fingers along inside the wound leaving Michael gasping.  
'Just as I thought.' Petro smiled triumphantly. The wound was beginning to close. The enzyme that healed flesh also could be used on Michael himself.

Michael hadn't received enough blood to completely heal this serious wound, only enough to keep himself from bleeding to death. Moving him so soon had re-opened the wound.  
Petro repeated the treatment, each time Michael licked at his fingers; he was biting his other hand to keep from trembling. His rampant heat rising. The wounded knight knew it too, his green eyes glittering with amusement and lust, his tongue moving sensually over the sensitive fingers.  
Petro fought hard not to give in to his desire, for the sake of his seducer's wounds and weakness; he needed to get him back to the rest of the villagers. But it would be so easy, so easy to just relax and let Michael take away all thoughts and just…

Unable to take it much longer, Petro pulled himself free and walked away woozy and gulping down the rain water from above to clear his head. He was so hot; burning…The Inquisitor quickly stripped his armor off, letting the rain cool his heated body. The rain washed most of the blood off as well.

Michael was grinning when Petro returned to him. He was not unaffected by his own treatment, his own gift. He had hoped that the tall big man would cave into his desire and take him right then and there.  
"Oh God Petro, you look incredibly Sexy when your all wet like that, so hot and bothered."

"Shut up!" Petro hissed. "Can you stand?" He was well aware that without the armor he couldn't hide the hard on that was straining to be let free of the restrictive pants. Michael was smirking trying to keep his eyes on Petro's face which annoyed the Vatican knight even more.  
"We have to try to get to the cave, I don't know the way."

With Michael on his back, Petro had a difficult time navigating the canyons, not only because it was dark, he was running out of time, and he felt Michael's hot breath on the back of his neck many times, both distracting him and driving him on.  
"Hurry, I can feel the sun rising."

Petro walked faster, he was tired and worn, stars danced before his eyes; he wondered just how much blood Michael had taken.

He slipped on the wet rock, nearly falling. He could hear some one up ahead. He called out. "Gabriel? David?"  
From his blurring vision, he could see that AX Priest, Father four-eyes hurrying towards them,"Petro? Is that Michael?"  
"The sun's rising! Quick I've got to get him into the caves!" Petro stumbled, falling to his knees.

Father Abel ran towards them whipping off his thick black coat and throwing it over them both, it was large and long enough that it covered Michael completely. "Stay right here, I'll go back and get help."

= To be continued =

* * *

A/N : Yes, we get to the good parts, This chapter is shorter then my other ones, it's getting near the end of the story sadly.  
Yep! Abel had an important role after all. *lol*  
I could not resist adding a few lines from my favorite movies, can you guess which ones they where?

Ahh…More romantic yoai-fluff. I was/am inspired by Bryan Adam's "Everything I Do" for all of Michael and Petro's romantic moments. Look up the lyrics or a youtube video: you'll see what I mean. ;)

Another thing, I will be taking requests for images from this Story. Just post a comment or leave a message on my Deviant Art ( clicky my homepage link.)  
I have the first one with Petro just getting out of the shower in the intro of this story. Enjoy!

~Ely


	7. Chapter 6: Knights Redemption

**Chapter 6: Knight's Redemption **

Chapter title note: "Redemption" Atonement for sin.

* * *

_Oh happy day,  
Oh happy day,  
When Jesus walks, _

_When my Jesus walks, He washed my sins away._

_He taught me how to walk,  
Fight and pray _

_Fight and pray  
And he taught me how to live rejoicing_

_Yes, He did (and live rejoicing)  
Every day_.

The children sang as they ran ahead in the damp grass. The villagers breathed a sigh a relief as they came closer to the village.  
They had spent the next day and night huddled in the caves and tunnels of the canyons, waiting while the guards and Vatican soldiers hunted the area for any enemy survivors. Tracks in the canyons told them that the surviving Raiders had scattered in all directions. It would be the Inquisitional Squad's job to hunt them down and eliminate them as per to Petro's original orders.

Michael smiled as he heard the singing of the villagers as they walked back home. Their steps light and burdens unfelt. There was joy in their voices as they sang praise; never had they have such a night of fear, of uncertainty. Their prayers had been answered and they where going home.

It was late afternoon with the skies clear and bright. The Methuselah villagers where wrapped well in cloaks and shawls, the guards covered in armor.  
Brother Petro let little Mary pull him along, grinning at the small girl. The child's wound had been healed completely by Michael while she had been sleeping in the cave, she didn't feel any pain anymore. "Brother Peter! Hurry we're almost home!" She tugged on his massive hand, Petro laughed, "You think it's going to get up and leave?"

Mary pouted; it was such a cute expression that the Inquisitor lifted the girl off the ground with one arm. Mary giggled, holding on to his arm with both hands, swinging her wet feet.  
Michael rode up from behind the group. He was covered with armor in the bright light. He laughed. "Is this little one causing trouble Peter?"  
"Yes, she insists on marching ahead of the leaders. It's not very disciplined for a warrior to move out of line small lady." He let the girl dangle from his arm. Petro was wearing his armor, his trusty mechanical lance in his other hand, having picked them up after he had recovered efficiently enough to go back for it.  
"I am not a small lady, I am the best Solider! I'm the very bestest of the village fighters! I want to go up ahead and check if the bad guys are not hiding under the beds."  
Michael reached down and scooped up their future warrior. He set her in front of him on the horse. "That sounds like a very good idea Mary. Come with me and we'll go check under all the beds before the rest of the people arrive." He kicked the horse into a gallop, the girl's brown eyes glittering in excitement. Petro watched them ride on ahead, still partly concerned even thought he had heard the report of the scouts who had already looked over the village.

A few buildings had been ransacked; a henhouse burnt to the ground, the water tank would need to be rebuilt. Other then that, the rest of the village was in once piece.

Petro and the rest of the squad would stay and help with the restorations after they finished their job, it was the lest he could do. He glanced behind him.  
The Vatican solider who had fallen for one of the village girls walked with a pretty little thing with bright blue eyes and a sweet face. The solider was happily holding her hand and she did not seem to mind at all, her radiant smile was for him alone.

The head Inquisitor found his mind wandering as he walked ahead with David and the others. Father Nightroad, "Raziel" was chatting animatedly with Abraham. Apparently he had found some parts for the UV dome that he could use to upgrade it.

Luke was grinning under his headdress. He watched the blue haired man walked ahead, noticing how the Vatican knight had picked up his pace once Michael had gone riding up ahead. '_Such impatience'_ He chuckled to himself knowing that the rest of villagers had often seen the both of them together in the village before. Michael and Peter did not like to leave the other alone for every long. The blue haired knight had stayed at his side while Michael recovered from his wounds in the dark cave.  
There were whispers among the women, speculation among the guards. They thought now they both faced the enemy together, they where as brothers and where inseparable. The physician knew better. Luke was sure that Abraham and David knew it too, but preferred to keep it quiet.  
Father Raziel, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the gossip.

The return home felt like a holiday. The children hurried to see if the vegetable garden was alright, the adults rushed to see if their homes had been left alone. Petro pulled off his helmet and walked into Michael's house. Mary was there, picking up the books that had been thrown about. The chairs had been smashed into kindling, the beautiful desk chopped in half. Apparently Raskshimir had wanted to cause as much damage as possible.

"He took all of my clothes and burnt them." Michael came from his bedroom frowning under his helmet. "I am thankful that he left my books alone. Mary, are any of them ripped?"  
"No, they where just on the floor." The little girl set to work putting the books back in proper order on the bookshelf.  
"Where are you going to get replacements for the chairs and desk? They are nothing but firewood now." Petro asked, picking up a broken piece of wood.  
"I don't know, wood is scarce around here, I might have to go back to empire to obtain new ones….but, there's no need to rush." He shrugged. "I can live without them."  
"Michael, do you want me to help clean up?" Mary asked her brown eyes where bright, like all the village children, she idolized the general of the Guards.

"No, Peter and I can clear this up, go back to your parents, they will be missing you by now." He smiled.

Once the girl had gone, he securely shut all the window shutters and closed the door. "At last, I can take this off." Michel pulled off the helmet in the safety of the dark house. Petro found the candles and lit a few of them.

"When will you be starting the hunt for the rest of the raiders?" Michael asked. "Tomorrow morning, do you want to join us? We will be needing guides for this area."

"No…I don't' have the stomach for more killing, I am going to stay and defend the village should they try to come back. I can have Gabriel go with you; he knows this area just as well as I do."

Petro sighed; he really hoped that Michael would agree, "Very well, Luke had invited us for supper at his home-"his words where cut off as the dome was turned on, blocking the sun, casting the village in its customary gray light.

Michael began to pull off his armor. "Hmm. Supper sounds good right about now…"

They had spent a bit time throwing out the broken furniture; Petro had the idea of using some of the broken parts for the stove. The house warmed quickly. Petro pulled off his armor setting it aside.

Michael watched him out the corner of his eye.

It was difficult to be close in the tunnels and caves; they had no privacy for anything more then a few whispers.

The Methuselah frowned and walked towards the blue-haired knight.

Petro's helmet fell to the floor with a heavy clank, as Michael took his lips in a hungry kiss, something that he wanted to do for many hours. Feeling the slight nip of Michael's fangs at the edge of his lips, Petro's knees went weak. When the Knight pulled back, he reached up to put on hand on the Inquisitor's chest, pleased that Petro didn't turn away. "You still blush Torvsh, do you still deny your feelings?"  
"My feelings got nothing to do with it." He said quickly.  
"Then you blush because it's physical?" the blond smirked. "Do your senses like it when I kiss you?"  
Petro's cobalt blue eyes widened. Michael continued his voice low and silky. "Yes, you like it, I can hear your heart pick up, sending the blood rushing to your skin….the nerve endings preparing for more sensations." Pale jade eyes ensnared his. "…ahh, and your eyes, the careless blue of them, tell me so much."  
The Vatican knight's heart was pounding; the large man took a step back. This 'Knight of Destruction' who had defeated many enemies and slain just as many vampires hesitated before this angelic being who held him with that damned lustful gaze.  
_'The Angel Lucifer couldn't have been more tempting_.' He thought, taking another step back as Michael came closer and put his arms up around his shoulders. The lust slowly fading from his green eyes, sadness filled them instead. "I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with Petro, you mean so much to me. I do not want push you away." He leaned in close and kissed him again. This kiss was gentle and chaste, utterly devoid of passionate desire, but not of tender affection." Petro relaxed, putting his around Michael closing his eyes at the sweet undemanding kiss.

How long could he deny it? The feelings he secretly harbored for this man?

"_You don't' realize it yet do you?"_

…or perhaps not so secret. Petro pulled away from kiss. "How long have you known?"  
Michael pulled back. "Since your jealousy at the night-dance after Mass." He gave him a small smile. "That's one of the things I like about you, you don't hesitate to let your stronger feelings show. But…you waver when it comes to showing your more…tender emotions." He smirked. "It rather excites me to see you resist your body's natural urges."  
"Sexual attraction to another man is not natural." Petro countered.  
"Would you feel better if I where a woman?"  
"No…I-"  
"Or is it because I am Methuselah?"  
"No! That is not it! Methuselah or not, I have a deep admiration for you. I would not be as callous as to let a difference of race fall between our friendship. " The blue haired knight grasped Michael's shoulders. "I do not feel anything more for you." He said firmly.

"You have confirmed it and contradicted it the same breath Petro." Michael frowned. "I thought you where a man of integrity." He glowered as he felt Petro's grip tighten,

"Have you've been listening to what I've said?"  
"Yes, I heard every word you said!" Michael shrugged off the hands." Your words in the canyon, your unspoken words whenever you protected me in battle every strike, your actions afterwards, was an admission to me. You saved my life Petro. Your actions speak louder then words" Michael lifted his shoulders; his arms open in a gesture of defeat. "I love you Petro…more then any words I can say."

The blond knight seemed to crumple before Petro's eyes. His lovely face downcast, his eyes troubled. Petro gritted his teeth against the guilt that grew. He wished he could say the words that would make the light return to Michael once again, but those words, no…he can't say them….he couldn't…

"Michael, please understand….I…I…"  
The knight squared his shoulders. "Don't force yourself on my account." He said bitterly. "All I have is a hope and a prayer now." That sad kind of look of resignation came to him. "…that's enough for me." He smiled

Petro cleared his throat, noticing how dark it had gotten. "…We should get going; I have to talk to my men before we go for Supper."

Supper at Luke's more of a calibration, most of the stores of food hadn't been touched at all, and Amelia cooked a few chickens as a knight had finished posting guards all around the village. Petro had sent for the remaining trucks and other vehicles that had belonged to them, he would set out tomorrow at dawn.

Father Abel and David had joined them, with David sitting beside Abraham as they all watched Mary show off a few moves she learned with a staff, mimicking the warrior's practice moves. They all clapped and praised her when she was done.  
"Very well done Mary, keep practicing and one day you'll be one of the 'guardian angels' of the village." David said, smiling at the small girl.  
"Brother Peter? There is a serious matter that I need to bring up," Luke started. Petro swallowed down the bite of tender chicken. "About?"  
"Well, it about one of your soldiers, the one named Terry. He came to me today and spoke about staying and marrying Anna-Marie."  
"She is one of your assistants?"  
"Yes, its good match and the village could always use another guard." Luke said quickly, seeing the look on Petro's face. "He asked me to tell you of his plans, he's afraid that you would not agree…"

Petro looked into his cup frowning, this was difficult diction. Normally he would have said no, the soldiers of the inquisition where not allowed to leave their post unless they where severally disabled or died in the line of duty.  
Abel Nightroad looked at the blue haired man across him, knowing that the solider would have a less of chance of staying. He was just as astounded as the rest of the guests at what Petro had to say next.  
"Tell him, that he will have to face me for the right to stay in the village." He announced. "Tomorrow morning before we leave."

"That was nice. But is it really necessary Petro?" Michael asked as they made their way back to the house. The dome had been turned off and the stars glittered bright above them.

"I feel that it's necessary," Petro said. "If he really loves that girl he will face me."  
"He just recovered from his injuries."  
"You think that would stop him?" Petro stopped before the door. "If he has half the courage you had, I'll give him that chance."  
Michael smiled, following the Vatican knight inside.

They looked at the near empty living room, with its stove, wooden tub and remaining shifted uncertainly, "So….who gets the bed?"  
"Why don't we share it?"  
"But... isn't it a little small?"  
"If we lay close together it should have enough room." Michel grinned, enjoying Petro's nervousness. "You've got an early morning and I promise that I won't bite…not unless you ask me to."

It was embarrassing to slip under the covers with just his boxers on. Michael had already undressed and was in bed while Petro got undressed. He had turned his back to him to give him some privacy.

They didn't speak that night; Petro was very uncomfortable with sharing the bed like this. Michael seemed to understand and had fallen asleep quickly. Petro wasn't so fortunate; he lay awake for several long moments, trying to divert his mind. Reviewing the battle in the canyon, he had fallen asleep thinking about Michael's sword strikes and counter moves. He admired it, the angel's graceful dance of death.

Petro could see the armored man on top of a tall rock, his sword flashing as he struck at the cloaked vampires who trapped him up there. Petro fought his way though them, his screamer shredding through the creatures with ease.  
"Michael!"  
Petro called out the name as a battle cry as more of the vampires swarmed around them. The man in armor; he knew to be Michael laughed under his helmet. His polished armor was reflecting the bright sunlight around them. He paused, his free hand reaching up to remove the helmet.  
"Michael No!"

The knight laughed as the helmet fell; his golden hair fell about his fair smiling face, his green eyes glittering with battle-joy. Petro joined him, climbing the rock. Michael reached down with a gloved hand to help him up. Petro reached up and pulled the knight to him. In the hazy sunlight, Michael appeared a heavenly creature to him, a delicate male beauty and magnificent strength that rivaled any warrior or solider he had met. Petro felt himself slowly falling backwards, his armor falling away.

Michael leaned in closer, putting his arms around him as his own armor fell way from his slender muscular body. "Petro…" He breathed, desire in his jade green eyes, Petro felt the softness of the bed embrace him from behind, and he could feel Michael leaning in very close, his warm breath on his neck, pressing his body to him

He moaned softly in his sleep, the bed was so soft, comfortably warm and the arms of the one holding him was gentle.  
Wait a moment, who was?  
Petro began to wake, slowly as he was reluctant to wake from the blissful dream. The arms where not only a part of the dream. but they where of the waking world too.

"Mmn?"  
He opened his eyes, aware and awake.

Michael lay half sprawled on top of him. His arm lay gently over his broad muscular chest, his head was on Petro's shoulder, tilted up, and his soft breathes catching into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Michael's leg was even straddled his own, his hips lightly pressed to his lower body in such a way, that…  
Petro bit back a gasp. Michael was also very hard; his cock was a piece of hot flesh that pressed against his bare thigh. The Inquisitor bit his lower lip as the sleeping knight shifted his hips, lightly grinding, he heard Michael sigh erotically in his sleep. Petro shivered, feeling his own cock stir to life despite his self control.

The Vatican Knight shivered again, Michael's breathing became heavier, softly panting against Petro's neck, his hips lightly grinding against his tensed thigh. Petro found himself panting too, just hearing Michael moan was enough to turn him on.

His left arm was under the sleeping knight; with his free hand he reached over…Michael's skin was soft to the touch, he found himself lightly stroking his shoulder, his fingers drifting over the smooth expanse of bared flesh. Petro hesitated then reached up to brush away the deep gold tresses from Michael's face, his thumb brushing against his pale cheek.  
Michael stirred at the touch. His jade green eyes opening, blinking in confusion, dreams where never meant to meld into reality. Yet, here he was, pressed against Brother Petro like a lover. The look on Petro's face was enough to pull him into full wakefulness. "Petro?"

Then the blue haired man shifted his trapped leg, Michael let out a gasp as the movement brought shock of pleasure to his lower regions.

Petro's eyes fell on Michael's parted lips…those tempting lips, the glint of fangs behind them, the promise of carnal pleasure. His hard cock throbbed at the sound of Michael's voice.

Immediately, the Inquisitor knew that he should probably get out of there. To find himself aroused by a man was….preposterous! He shifted again, his hand gently pushing at Michael's shoulder.  
Michael rolled off, seeing Petro's face redden, "What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this." Petro made to get out of the bed, but Michael held him back.  
"What? Do this?" Michael pulled him closer, was met with resistance, stopped. "Petro….I want you."  
The inquisitor felt his cock jump at that admission. The knight continued. "…and I can see that you want me too. I can see it in your eyes Petro." He smiled. "Deny it if you wish. But the 'evidence' is very apparent." He green eyes drifted downward, to the hard on between Petro's legs.  
Petro shivered, his throbbing hard member twitching at the gaze. Michael looked up at him. "Why…?"  
"It is a sin. A dreadful sin of…" His words where cut off as the Methuselah claimed his lips and his words.  
"Then be my sin Petro. " Michael purred lowly. "Let me burn in hell forever because if I can not have you then I am damned to this half-existence that you have placed me in." the words caused Petro's whole body to shudder. He closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration.

Michael placed his hands on both side of his face, admiring him. His thumb grazed the finely sculpted lips. They parted slightly at the light touch, a sigh that told him everything.

The knight pressed his lips to the perfection of Petro's, his tongue begging to be allowed in, they parted more, he pushed in, gently exploring, When he encountered Petro's soft tongue, he heard the man moan deep in his chest, a rumbling sound that went straight to his cock. He moaned in response, his hands drifting down Petro's neck, resting on his chest.

Petro caught his breath, panting. His head swimming drunkenly as he drank from those lips. He mimicked Michael, his tongue pushing past his lips and teeth, their tongues entwined in dance that brought wave after wave of a sweet desire coursing though him.

Michael whimpered against his lips, the sound causing Petro to react in an almost animalistic way. Kissing him savagely, without any finesse, just pure passion.

The knight pulled back gasping, "P-Petro…"

He didn't know why, Michael's voice melted all his resistance. Petro pulled back, his lips swollen from the hard kisses.

Michael shivered at that heated blue gaze his would-be lover was giving him. God he wanted him, he wanted _all _of him. The Methuselah licked his lower lip, devouring the man before him with his eyes.

His wide shoulders, his deep heaving chest. His eyes trailed downwards past the finely sculpted abdomen.

Petro's hands clenched. He could feel that damned green gaze drifting over his body; Michael was practically fucking him with his eyes. He titled his head back, shuddering and let out another deep moan of pure lust. He was lost. He knew that it was wrong but he beyond caring now.

"Michael…"  
Swiftly, the knight pushed Petro back on the bed, throwing one leg over to straddle his thighs. He leaned forwards hovering over Petro, as their lips met Michael tangled his hands into the long pale blue hair. He lowered his hips more; rubbing his needful erection against Petro's.  
"Aahhh"

Petro cried out at the hot grind. His hips bucked upwards meeting Michael, deliciously grinding their hard cocks together. His hands reached downward and grabbed the blond's ass, pulling him harder against him making Michael cry out as well "P-Petro!"

At that cry he nearly lost it. Petro stilled, trembling with arousal. He looked up when his host shifted lightly, pulling his hard cock free of the confining underwear.

The hard cock that jutted out between his legs was perfect, the ridge of the head flared outwards slightly and the long thick shaft had a slight curve to it. Michael was eager to explore it with his tongue and lips_, 'later…'_ He thought pulling his own boxers down enough to free himself.

Petro's eyes widened, his mouth opened to protest but it died as a ragged gasp escaped him. Michael gripped them both, his hand moving rhythmically up and down, squeezing them both together. Petro let out a stuttering cry, feeling that dizzying climb to climax start with vengeance..

"ahh Deus, oh mei Deus!" Petro panted incoherently in Latin, his voice rising in volume. It was so hot, the hard cock rubbing against his own, the tips quickly becoming slick as precum dripped out more and more. That tight hand pumping at him was driving him into overwhelming pleasure.

"Ah mei Deus! Ahhnn mei Deus!"

Michael thrust his hips, his hard cock sliding against his hand and Petro's hot hard erection, when his lover started crying out, the sound of his desperate need drove him over the edge. "P-Petro!!" he cried. "I'm gonna-" He pumped his hand faster, gasping as he came hard, spurting thick long streams of cum all over his hand, spilling upon Petro's shuddering body.  
Feeling that sudden gush of wet heat over his sensitive organ, Petro clenched hard at the bed sheets his body taught as he cried out his release, "AHHhhhhhH!!!!"

Michael caught his breath watching that gloriously thick cock spurting white essence. He stroked out Petro's orgasm, milking out every drop. Petro shuddered once more then laid still, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Michael moved off of him. Lying beside him, propped up in one elbow the other hand brought up to his face to look at their blended seed. The blond knight opened his mouth to taste it. Petro closed his eyes. "Disgusting…."  
Michael paused. "What is?" he took a lick, savoring it on his tongue." Me doing this?"  
As an answer, Petro turned his head away; his body was still trembling slightly.

"I assure you, it's more potent then blood." Michael lapped it up from his fingers. The taste of him, he knew that he would become addicted as soon as he tasted him. "Better even, I don't need to use my accursed fangs to get it."

"You still did use your fangs you demon." Petro sat up." I kept remembering that time and I…"

"You became tempted and aroused." Michael finished for him with a grin. "I am not sure If I should apologize for that."  
"I thought you where a man of Integrity." Petro grumbled, echoing yesterday's conversation. He swung his legs off the bed, reaching for his clothing.

Michael's grin disappeared. "I'm sorry…If there could be anything that I could to make for that, believe me, I would do it. Petro."

The Vatican Knight pulled on his pants. "You've done more then enough." He said, then noting that the light outside was brighter he turned to his host. "I must go. The sun must be rising by now."

Michael let himself drop into the pillows, his thoughts troubled. '_He runs away yet again, why do I keep doing this?'_

*

***  
*

Terry, the inquisition solider stood nervously a clearing in front of the trucks; he was in armor, with a sword in hand. He was well versed in the art of the sword. But his hands where shaking, most of the squad was out here all of them also in armor and waiting for their Chief to arrive. He was late, it was past sunrise. Many wondered if the Head of the Inquisition was doing this on propose to make his opponent even more nervous and anxious.  
Brother Petro came down the hill his Screamer held in one hand his helmet in the other, an expression of determination on his stern face.  
Anne-Marie held her breath as the behemoth of a man approached. He looked so fearsome and the stories circulating about his deeds where none to encouraging.  
Many of the villagers surrounded them, the soldiers quickly moved to provide a barrier between the combatants and the watchers. They would provide protection should the fight get out of hand. |  
Brother Petro stuck his weapon in the ground in front of him. "You know our laws Brother Terry, you can not leave your post unless you are dead or have earned it through long years of service. I am giving you a chance to defeat me. If you defeat me, I will release you from service."  
"I..I understand." Terry nodded, he held the heavy sword with both hand, oh god what have I gotten into this time" he thought desperately, but when he looked over to see Anne-Marie watching he steeled his heart and took a fighting stance.  
Petro didn't' miss the look, he frowned and pulled his helmet on. "God be with you Brother Terry."  
"I place myself in God's hands." Terry confirmed and attacked first.

It was a one-sided fight from the start, Terry couldn't find an opening, nor did Petro let one open, he blocked every attack with ease.  
"Do wish to stay or not Brother Terry!?" Petro yelled at him, when the solider paused for a breather. "You must earn it! Come! Attack!"  
Michael came running down the hill, his clothing hastily thrown on his shirt unbuttoned in the cool morning, he could hear the clash of metal on metal as the Knight and solider fought.  
Terry's blows became faster, harder, Petro gritted his teeth. 'That's better.' He took a step back to give himself more room as he began his attack. He over powered the solider quickly, driving him backwards. "Come fight back you deserter!" Petro yelled out, trying to get the man to fight back, to do anything but submit.

Brother Terry panted; he was tiring, his sword arm was sore from blocking the heavy blows from his Chief. He raised his sword to block another attack, he held his ground, as Petro tried to push him into the ground. His legs trembled, his arms straining to fight to keep upright. But Petro had more strength then he did, Terry's resolve wavered. He can't do this anymore. Petro seemed to sense the defeat this solider, he huffed, still bearing down on him with the shaft of the Screamer. He snarled. "Coward, you will die!"  
Anne-Marie fought to try and get past the barrier of armored men, "No stop please don't kill him!"  
The Vatican Knight pushed all his weight spending the solider stumbling backwards, he swung the heavy lance, knocking the sword from his hands. The same swing made Terry back on his back. Petro drove his weapon downwards to finish him off…  
"TERRY!!" Anne-Marie's scream filled the air.

The tip of screamer was embedded into ground beside Terry's head. Brother Petro never meant to kill him.

The Head Inquisitor pulled his weapon free and pulled his helmet off. "Brother Terry is dead; I have killed him in battle as punishment for deserting." He announced. There where murmurs among the villagers and other soldiers. Anne-Marie pushed past and ran to her beloved. "Terry!"  
The solider sat up, his eyes wide behind his visor. Petro pointed to him with his Screamer as if issuing a judgment. "You will earn an angel's name in the village. I won't accept any less of one who was part of the Department of Inquisition."

Terry nodded mutely. His eyes where still wide. His fiancé hugged him relived. "Thank you sir."

Petro turned away to hide his red face. He was slightly embarrassed by the happy smile they both gave him. He fought to keep from returning the smile; he had an image to maintain after all.  
"Alright men, if you done standing around let's get moving!"

Michael was chuckling to himself. Petro was very clever to use the fight to settle this little problem of the solider and the nurse. He had watched the fight and Petro's movement were not meant to kill but as a test, a test to measure how much the couple wanted to be together.  
The knight watched as the caravan of soldiers marched away from them Brother Petro standing at the front. Ready to pass thought the veil. Michael quickly climbed to the top of the windmill; he called out, "Return safely! Brother Peter!!"  
In the distance Petro turned and raised his Screamer as a salute in response.

***

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up and ready, I had another few pages but I thought it would be better to end the chapter there. Not too many to go now. This chapters short as the last one.

Translation notes:

Mei Deus =My God.


	8. Chapter 7: Knight's Devotion

Note on Chapter name: Knight's Devotion- devotion can mean deep love, commitment, great dedication and loyalty.

Italics are thoughts Centered is mind-link.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knight's Devotion**

"They had bombed the Raider's base and dragged them out of the cave one by one; it was a horrible slaughter…" Gabriel was sipping tea in David's house, his hands where shaking from the memory. "They showed absolutely no mercy, they interrogated one man by staking him down on open ground, removing his coverings one piece at a time exposing his flesh to the sun bit by bit….God, I will never get that man's scream out of my head."

Michael listened with a frown. He had heard many stories about the cruelty of the Inquisition, some he doubted as an overblown rumor, but Gabriel wasn't known for his convincing lies.  
David was listening with the same stern expression. "Then I take it that Brother Peter has…executed all of the Raiders?"  
Gabriel nodded, "The man they had interrogated had given them the names of all the men who was in their group. "

David stood up. "Thank you for your report. You came back alone, where are Brother Peter and his men?"  
"They where gathering the bodies of the Raiders from their base and the canyons; they are making sure that each one is accounted for. They should return later this evening."

Michael went home, his thoughts and emotions mixed. He couldn't ask for more that Petro had indeed assured the secrecy of the village but to kill to the last man with such brutality? He shook his head, perhaps they put up a resistance. Michael told himself that they had deserved to die, but he had once run with those men, did he too deserve to die as well?  
"No, I was redeemed."

"Indeed you where."  
Michael looked up to see Petro standing in the doorway; his armor and robes where covered in dried blood. The Inquisitor placed his weapon beside the door. "Petro, I heard the report from Gabriel…You where successful."  
"Yes. But the cost was high. I lost a man fighting those creatures. Several more wounded, Brother Grant won't be able to walk again without prosthetic leg." Petro dumped his helmet on the floor with an expression of disgust on his face. "I don't' understand how you were a part of that rabble Michael."  
"I was lost Petro…I had nothing else to live for but sin and violence." Michael came closer to help Petro out of his blood soaked armor. "I guess I'm one of the lucky ones to have seen it in time."  
As more armor dropped to the floor Petro pulled Michael closer to him. "I came close to death today Michael…the only thought that came to my mind was if I didn't live to succeed, then you might be in danger once again. "  
The knight felt his face flush hotly. It was sudden, this admission from Petro. He supposed that a close call with death could do that to any man.  
"Petro, I am happy that you returned. I don't know what I would have done if…if you had-"He was cut off with a kiss, Michael's green eyes widened in surprise. Brother Petro held him flush against his body in an intimate embrace. Michael relaxed in his hold, responding to the kiss, letting him know how relived he felt.

"Michael, could you get the bath ready?" Petro asked once they had pulled apart. "I'm covered in blood it soaked right thought the armor and I…"  
"I will go get the water." Michael said quickly. "S-stay here." He stumbled out the door in a hurry.  
Petro found himself smiling at the reactions of his friend, knowing that it was he who was causing this strange behavior in Michael. He grinned, thinking of the 'revenge' his cunning mind came up with.

Michael came back carrying four buckets of warm water, two on each shoulder-yoke. As he was pouring the first bucket of warm water into the tub he heard Petro's voice greet him from the bedroom door.

"You're quick."

Michael looked up his jaw dropping, Petro stood at the door completely naked, wearing nothing but a smirk. The bucket fell into the tub with a splash. The sound shook him out of his shock. Petro's smirk widened for a moment as the blond cursed softly picking up the dropped bucket. "No warning Petro? " Michael muttered," You're cruel to tempt me thus." With a show of indignation, he poured the rest of the water into the tub. "Your bath is ready."

"Thank you my most gracious host." the blue haired man replied. He stepped into the water and sighed in contentment as the hot water eased his sore muscles. "Ahhh…so much better then a shower."  
The Methuselah knelt beside him handing him the soap. "Is there anything else that you want?"  
Petro looked into his friend's face his expression one of curiosity, affection and mischief. "I could use some supper."  
This prompted a laugh from Michael. "How demanding, next you'll have me doing your laundry…" the both of them looked at the pile of bloody dirty clothes Petro had left on the floor. "..Don't even ask Petro, I'm not your servant."  
They both laughed.

"I will get one of the women to wash them; I have some soup that Amelia brought over."

After the bath and soup, Petro and Michael lay together in the dark room. Michael was surprised that the Vatican knight let him climb in without any words of protest and furthermore, he had drawn the Methuselah close to him.  
Michael stared hard at him in the darkness. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

Petro blushed. "What are you saying?"  
"You are behaving strangely Petro, before now, you've never would have done this. What made you change your mind?"  
Petro fell silent as he considered his answer very carefully. After the raid, he had come to realize that he too cared more deeply about Michael then he cared to admit. The problem was his pride and the fear of being found out. He decided to keep it simple.  
"I have realized that I am in love with you, Michael." Petro said. "I…was in denial because I was afraid."  
"What are you afraid of? "He frowned, this man, who could face down a battalion of raiders was…

"Oh" he understood now. He settled back down laying his head on Petro's shoulder. "I don't mind that we keep it a secret. No-one else needs to know. I just….I just want_ this_." He indicated their close embrace. "I am happy with this."  
"As am I Michael."

.....

..

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Petro started awake, the resent nightmare was more hellish then the memory. He was sure that they had gotten the cave cleared; the Raider's base was located in a cave high up a mountain pass. The mouth of the cave opened to a mesa, an area that over looked a high cliffs and rushing rivers.

One of the last vampires had driven one of their tanks out of the cave into the ranks of Soldiers. Brother Petro had used his screamer to knock several of his men from the path of the tank but… he himself had been rammed and sent over the cliff. His quick thinking had saved him, with his screamer imbedded into the cliff wall he was able to avoid falling into the deep river below. The tank had fallen, taking its lone occupant with it.

Brother Petro took a deep breath to shake the nightmare from his mind; it was over and done with. The knight shivered, had he fallen, his heavy armor would have pulled him into death's cold embrace. The only thoughts that he had while he was hanging on waiting for his men to send down a rope; was that truly the last of the raiders? Fearing that Michael would be forever battling those wretches if did he not make absolutely sure that he finished every last one of them. He vowed that his friend would never have to face that again._ Would he see Michael again?_ The thought gave him strength to hold on to the cliff wall, he wanted to see him again, even if it was just for a moment…

During the journey back to the village the Vatican Knight had time to think and reflect in the deepening twilight.

Michael lifted his head from Petro's chest. "Awake?" the change of tempo in the other man's breath had wakened him.  
"What time is it?" Petro asked.  
Michael glanced at the window. "I'd say it's early, that the sun isn't up yet."  
"That's just perfect." The blue-haired knight shifted position, so that he was over Michael looking down at him. "You are perfect to me." This drew a smile from the general of the village guards. Petro continued kissing him at every other word." And you are so beautiful, like an angel you take my breath away…" he moved lower, kissing the Methuselah's neck and shoulders. Michael sighed. "Petro…"

"Let me make love to you."  
At this Michael held back a snicker, Petro frowned. "What's the matter?"  
"Do you know how to make love to a man?"

Petro shook his head. Michael grinned up at him. "Want me to teach you? I'll teach you everything….That is if you're willing to let go of your chastity vow."

Here Brother Petro hesitated. "What do you mean?"  
Michael trailed his hands down Petro's rock hard body. 'I want you to enter my body Petro." His voice was low purr. Petro felt his insides melting at the words that the Methuselah spoke, Michael's voice was a balm, both soothing and exciting him. But something nagged at him. "How?"

Michael huffed, the moment ruined by the innocent question. _Better get this over with_. He pulled Petro close to him, "You are aware of how men and women fit right? Well we will have to be more inventive. Men penetrate each other anally."  
As expected, Petro drew back with an expression of disgust. "You mean you want me to stick my dick up your ass?"  
"That's the way it's usually done, mind you, some hetero couples do it as well." Michael fought to keep his expression serious.

"But that's dirty, more then that, it's…."  
"A sin?" Michael finished for him." Does the church still regard homosexuality as a sin?" He didn't have to hear the answer, Petro's silence was enough.  
The Angelic vampire pulled him close. "Is Love a sin Petro? Is our love a sin to you?"

"…No." Petro buried his face into the crook of Michael's shoulder. "God would have never let me see you again if it was."

"Ahh." Michael lay there for a long moment; Petro lifted his head to look at him, "Must it be that hole?"  
"If you're uncomfortable with it we can wait." Michael said.  
Petro shook his head. "We don't have the luxury; I have to get back the Vatican…"  
Michael felt his heart sink, yes indeed, what made him think that they would have the time to be together? Petro was silent for several minutes. Long enough for Michael to think that he had fallen back to sleep.  
"I want to do it."  
Michael's' eyes widened. "Seriously?"  
"Yes, this may be our only chance Michael. My time here will be short and I…I want it to last forever."

The Methuselah stared up at him then smiled. "I understand…"

They kissed, Michael taking the more dominate role and rolled them over. "I got the bed changed."  
Petro grinned. "I noticed."  
"…it's bigger." Michel licked and kissed at Petro's neck and shoulders, lowering down to his broad chest, worshiping the Inquisitor's muscular body with his lips. Michael licked at his dusky nipples, Petro's breath picked up. "Aahhnn~"

The vampire nipped it with his fangs, feeling the powerful body bolt under him, he smiled. "More?"  
"Y-yes."  
He licked it, sucking, was rewarded with his lover's panting breaths and soft moans. He dipped lower, nipping his fangs drawing sharp cries whenever he hit an erogenous zone. Michael lingered over them. Teasing, drawing those deep moans he enjoyed hearing.

Petro's mind was swimming with pleasure. Every nip was gentle enough not to pierce the skin. He wonders idly, that Michael might be using his gift to draw such erotic feelings. His cock was hard and throbbing against Michael's body, matching his pulse. Petro moans again, feeling his lover move lower, that wet tongue licking a path down past his navel. He let out a gasp as Michael spread his thighs settling in between them, he looked down whimpering at the sight of the beautiful blond wrapping a hand around his hard need, his lips parting.  
"Ahhh!" Petro's body bolted, jerking as he felt the tip of his arousal enveloped by wet warmth. His whimpers turned into loud moans as the Methuselah sucked at him, each movement drawing him deeper and deeper into Michael's mouth, Petro's toes curled in aching pleasure as he felt himself draw closer to his climax, he gritting his teeth and held it back, fought to make this last as long as possible. He panted Michael's name. _Oh god that tongue_! Michael's tongue was dancing along his shaft. And his fangs, where scraping along it as well, drawing sharp pangs of pain that only served to arouse him even more.

As if sensing that Petro could not bare it much longer Micheal withdrew looking up at him in the dim light. "Do you want my fangs Vatican?"  
Petro's cock nearly burst at the words, mutely he nodded. "Y-yes…please Michael I want it." He growled as he found his voice again. He was trembling as Michael licked at him; the vampire was just teasing him! Damn it!

Sharp pangs of arousal curled in his stomach as he ran his tongue up along the underside, Michael could feel the pulsing blood flow supplying this wonderful organ. God, he wanted him, he wanted to feel this man spill his seed into him. Pulling back he sank one fang into the throbbing smooth head in his mouth. Pouring his entire gift' into the bite. He gave a muffled moan as the blood seeped over his hungry tongue.  
Petro screamed climaxing into Michael's mouth with the blood. Cum spurting hard, over and over, his hips jerking upwards forcing it deeper into that exquisite mouth.

Michael let the cock slide into his mouth, feeling the wet spurt hit the back of this throat he clenched Petro's hips as he drew back a bit to savor the taste of him, cum and blood mixing together as he swallowed.

Petro panted as the last spurt left him he glanced down, his eyes misty, his body heaving.  
Michael smirked up at him, his lips still around his cock. The vampire closed his eyes and drew him in deep again. Moaning lowly, the deep timber sending vibrations through Petro's overly sensitive cock."

"Oh Shit!"  
Petro screamed again, as Michaels' gift wrought a second orgasm from him, the small wound on the tip of his cock pulsed with the assault of pleasure. His cock spurted again.

Michael hungrily gulped down the offering and let the dripping softening member slip from between his lips. "Incredible, you came twice for me. No-one has ever done that for me before."  
Brother Petro panted, his body covered in a light sheen, No, he never felt that good before not since….that time. He licked his lips. "Oh God that was….that was.." He stumbled over the words trying to get his muddled mind working properly.  
The blond knight smiled and moved up, laying beside him one hand slowly caressing Petro's trembling body. "Magnificent…two orgasms and it still looks like your ready for more." He watched as his touches elicited a response, the blue haired knight's member swelling once more. "As if you're trying to make up all the years you've denied yourself."

Petro gazed at him with lust filled blue eyes. "Michael…." He shifted over kissing Michael hungrily, devouring his breath in a savage hard kiss. Michael melted under him, moaning against his lips as he felt Petro's hands rubbing over his body, hands that where slightly calloused from long years of soldiery, his gorgeous body hardened and tempered in battle. He loved Petro's strength; he loved it, submitting completely to the blue haired inquisitor. Michael whimpered. 'Ahh Yes, more….please. ahh!" he gave a muffled cry as Petro wrapped his hand around his lover's neglected hard-on, slowly stroking it. "Yes, like that, ahh I like it just a bit more." Michael guided, thrusting his hips evenly into that huge fist.  
Petro looked down to watch his handy work as he began to match the Methuselah's thrusting with his movements. Michael sighed, the stroking wouldn't be enough to get him off, but he enjoyed the treatment. He moaned. "A little tighter ahh yes, just like that Petro….Ahhhnnn Yes, Yes…"  
The Vatican knight smiled and paused, withholding Michael's increasing pleasure. The Methuselah protested. Petro dipped down and kissed the skin along his chest, Michael panted at the whisper-soft touches. The inexperienced touches and kisses was more arousing him then any lover he'd slept with. "Ahh Petro yes, Oh God….incredible!" He shuddered, trembling under the caressing hands of this pure, untouched perfection.

The blue haired knight shifted and licked at the pale pink nipple within reach, he was rewarded with a gasp and a moan. He licked at it some more, his cock pulsing at every erotic noise that Michael made. He enjoyed giving Michael this pleasure. He loved hearing Michael's heavy breathing, his whimpers, his angelic voice elicited a strong response, the desire to hear him moan and cry out over and over again. Petro lightly sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nub, his hand resumed stroking that hot swollen member. He groaned as Michael became more vocal, his moans louder.

Michael tossed his head back arching. _So close, oh so close_, he didn't know how much of this teasing he could bare. "Oh God, Petro you're driving me crazy!" he finally cried out, his whole body shuddering with need.  
Petro stopped and looked up at him. "You want me to stop?"  
Michael immediately froze. He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out, he fumbled for words, "Oh God Petro don't' you know how amazing you're making me feel?" When he received a smile, he continued his voice a low purr. "You make me want even more of you, not just your hands and lips; I want all of you…."

Petro once again was on his back; Michael bent and took him in this mouth once more. Petro gritted his teeth as the blond licked at him lightly his cock twitching. He looked down, moaning at the sight of the angel sucking him into oblivion. Once Michael was happy that Petro's cock was slick with saliva, he straddled his hips, hovering over him one hand guiding the slick hot length toward his entrance. He felt the body stiffen under him.  
"Michael?"  
"Relax Petro…don't move…" Michael lowered himself slowly down on that massive erection. Whimpering when he felt the swollen head push into him. He gasped as hovered, just over Petro's trembling body.  
Petro's hands shot down to grab Michael's hips, holding him, supporting him. It was so warm. He let out a deep throaty moan as beautiful blond knight slowly encased his entire length within his body. Michael was tight and very warm. Petro's hand gripped his hips. "M-Micheal.." his hips was twitching every muscle tensed, wanting to drive into that tight heat.  
"Ahhh…..Wait… don't' move. Let me…" Michael gasped out trying to relax as the burning pain eased. It had hurt when Rackshimir raped him, but Petro was more endowed in size, even with the improvised lube it was still painful.  
The blue haired Knight looked up at him. "Michael? Are you alright? Talk to me."  
"I….I have never….ahhn, yes, I'm alright. You're so big, it just take getting used too that's all." Michael gave him a tentative smile. Petro felt the tightness around him lessen slightly as Michael relaxed. He smiled up at the blond. "Beautiful, you're so beautiful my love." One hand reached up to caress his lover.  
Michael tilted his head back and moaned. He had him, he finally had him; his fierce, powerful Knight. The Methuselah leaned into Petro's touch, moving himself up slowly along that hard shaft only to slam back down, shuddering. "Ahh Petro!"  
The Inquisitor's body bolted, Petro's hips instinctively thrusting up to meet him. He growled in response. "Ita angu- Ahh, feels so good. mei Deus. " he babbled incoherently as Michael began to ride him. His moans getting louder as that hot gripping tight ass pulled him closer to completion.

Michael reached down and gripped himself, stroking himself as he continued to ride the Vatican Solider. His body just positioned so that every movement of cock with in him brushed and struck his prostate again and again, filling his vision with stars.

"Give it me…I want it all Petro. Give it to me!" Michael cried out lustfully, which was more then enough to tip Petro over the edge.

"Ahhh!!" Petro threw his head back mouth opening, crying out as he came. Filling his lover's body with white hot essence. Michael shuddered, back arching, as he felt it, the powerful spurt of wet heat, sliding over his sweet spot casting him into mind numbing pleasure, spilling his own seed over Petro's god-like body in long ropes of thick cum.

'_Ahh yes, Petro!"_

"_Micheal, Oh God!"_

Michael stilled, panting hard. "Petro…Petro…Eh? ahh!!" he cried out as Petro gripped his hips tightly, his cock spurting anew in the milking tightness of Michael's body. The handsome blue-haired knight gasped as he held his lover just so, his hips still moving, stroking out the last of his orgasm.

Petro released his hard grip, his fingers leaving darkening bruises on Michael's hips. The sated Methuselah fell forwards, laying his head on Petro's massive heaving chest, feeling Petro's cock twitching slightly within him.

It was a long time before anyone broke the silence, Michael sat up, aware that he should clean the sticky mess he had made. He sat up, flinching as Petro's soft cock slid out of him. Petro pulled him close again. "Where are you going?"  
"To get cleaned up." Michael slid out of the bed and returned with a basin of water. Brother Petro sat up and watched him as the Blond splashed water over himself, wetting a cloth and handing it to his lover.  
"So what now?" Petro asked, wiping himself. Michael dried his face and reached for his clothing. It was midmorning a with the faint light coming in from the window. "You are welcome to stay for however long you want Petro." Michael said turning around." Forever if you wish it."  
The Vatican knight sighed, "You know that I can't stay Michael. I serve his holiness the Pope, I have to go back to the Vatican. It's where my destiny lies."

"How about I go with you?"

"What about the village? Who will protect it?"  
Michael looked away. "There is always someone else."  
"None as a Great of a warrior as you." Petro said.  
"Even if it meant leaving the village," Michael let his selfishness take over. "Just as long as I could be by your side."

"Michael." Petro stood "Don't make a rash decision. Even if we could make it work somehow. I don't want you to be would always have to hide your nature around trained vampire hunters and that's not as easy it sounds. What if you get found out?"  
Michael was silent. Petro held him for a moment.

There was a loud knock at the front door.

"Michael?" It was Gabriel's voice. "Michael are you awake? It's almost time for daily patrol."  
The blond sighed and pulled away from Petro. "Duty calls; I'll have someone lend you some clothing until yours get washed. Meanwhile… just wait here."

Michael quickly got dressed and pulled on his armor and cloak, outside Gabriel and several of the guards stood, some mounted on horses.  
Gabriel smiled. "Good morning Sunshine! I've brought your mount as well as breakfast." He held up a sack of meat-buns and a water bag of tea, the meat buns where baked golden and his stomach growled at the smell of the food. Michael took a moment to eat one of them before mounting his horse, his movements where stiff and he sat in the saddle a bit more gingerly then he was accustomed to. With his back to the rest of the group he wasn't aware how the village guards stared.  
Gabriel furiously waved for the men to be silent; several of the guards muffled snickers or simply grinned broadly behind their helmets. Gabriel couldn't help but tease his leader with a thinly veiled jibe: "Brother Peter was victorious in subduing his opponent? Or did they just submit to his might?"

"Uhm, What?" Michael wasn't really paying attention; he was busy putting on his helmet and cloak.

"Never mind Michael. Will we patrolling the western fields today? We could go and see if we can salvage some metal scraps from the Raider's cave." The red haired man was grinning just was widely as they moved out beyond the Dome.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea Gabe. The village could use another water tank or something."

...

Sometime in the afternoon, Abraham had brought Petro a change of clothing. A pair of drawstring pants and a long tunic, both where made of the softest cotton and had ties for an adjustable fit. It was very comfortable to lounge around in, but Petro had no intention of resting.

With David's blessings the Inquisitor set to work clearing out the burnt down henhouse and start rebuilding the ruined water tank. The day warmed as they progressed, they had to cut out the punctured metal parts and weld more metal plates together, which normally won't take more then a few hours, but the metal cutters and wielding materials where at the caves. A boy was send by horse back to retrieve them.  
David watched the head Inquisitor sort though the metal plating chose this one or that, his men helping by either cutting or hammering. The working Vatican soldiers gathered a curious crowd, Little Mary walked up to him asking if he was going to repair the henhouse too. As the afternoon wore on, Michael and a few of his men came back baring cartfuls of scrap metal and other useful building material. Petro greeted him with a smile. "Just what I was waiting for. More metal."

The Knight grinned back. "I think we might have enough to make another windmill Brother Peter. Something to draw up the water into your new hot water tank?"  
"How long would that take?" Petro looked over the scraps of metal plating torn from tanks and various other things. "A few days at most, but with your men helping it should take no more then two days." David responded  
"Little Mary also demanded that we rebuild the henhouse too." Petro said, "Saying something about the chickens being homeless?"

Michael laughed. "Good for her. We'll rebuild that as well." He dismounted, watching the Inquisition squad empty the carts, spreading out the booty.

Michael helped lift out a magnificent oak desk." I think that I would give this to you David."

The village leader shook his head, "No, it's too great of gift Michael. You keep it, you need it more then I." Michael frowned in hesitation. "Thank you, perhaps, instead, we should build a house just for books? This desk would be perfect for a library."

"We need to get more books for a library Michael, but yes…I will consider it, you keep the desk for now."

Soon after Michael 'stole' Brother Petro for a quick ride across the valley, Gabriel watched the pair riding double as they disappeared behind the veil. "Again? Why do they do that? It's not as if the whole village knows about- OW!"

Abraham had whacked the young man over the head with his cane. "Be silent! Your wagging tongue will cause a lot of trouble if you're not careful. How much do the Vatican soldiers know?" Gabriel flinched rubbing his head. "About the same as Father Raziel…not a thing, but the women are starting to notice and some of the guards have already guessed. Michael was ridding lightly in the saddle this morning." Gabe hid his smile. "It looked like he was 'impaled' by a vampire hunter. " The old man rolled his eyes, "You've got a twisted sense of humor Gabriel. I am going to have David send word to keep this from the Vatican soldiers. Goodness knows will happen to Brother Peter if his superiors in Rome found out."  
"His men won't betray him. They love him as leader and captain. But to be on the safe side…I'll inform the village guards to keep the inquisition men away or distracted."

The sky above was filled with stars of another clear night_. _Michael and Petro rode far enough from the village to be alone; Petro buried his face in Michael's golden hair. He loved his scent, the smell of green grass and fresh wind combined with his own warm masculine scent.  
"I told the patrols not to come this way, so we shouldn't be bothered by anyone out here." Michael said, grinning as he felt Petro's hands sliding under his cloak. The warm hands caressing him, exploring.  
"Good," the Inquisitor said. "Because I have missed you all day. "to elaborate, he gently bit at the Methuselah's ear. Michael gasped, letting the reins fall from his hands as the Vatican knight kissed and sucked on an earlobe, he tilted his head more, allowing him access, he moaned when he felt Petro's teeth scrape his neck. "Petro…" he stopped the horse." Here…." They dismounted and fell into the long grass passionately kissing.

The thin sliver of the moon shed its faint light on the lovers below. Petro let out a satisfied groan as he withdrew from Michael collapsing into the soft grass. Several bite wounds on his body throbbed from the attention. The Methuselah had drawn out all his tricks and techniques that made Petro scream in pure ecstasy again and again. 'My_ God, how many times already?'_ Petro thought as his scrambled mind fought to process past the pleasurable after glow of their intense love making.

Michael pulled his cloak around them to keep off the chill. He was panting heavily, "I…I have….had enough….Petro…" he said breathlessly. "Oh God Petro….using my own gift against me like that." He chuckled. "I can see how one could get addicted to it." Petro grinned and lay beside him looking up at the stars; he was perfectly satisfied, grateful that they got out of the village. His throat was horse from screaming, his body utterly languid and pretty sure that he won't be able to cum again for at least another few days.

"We should be getting back soon." Michael said after a few more minutes of rest. They pulled on their clothing and reluctantly rode back to the village, wishing that the night didn't have to end so soon.

Their days where spent together, "Glued at the hip" as Abraham often mentioned. Michael and Petro working on repairing the hot water tank and building a new kind of Windmill that drew water from the underground river the new water tank was fashioned not to over flow, but to let the excess water drain back into the well. At the same time keeping the hot water tank full and not having cold water poured in when it was full. It was a tricky design but Father 'Raziel' worked it out for them.

When Michael left to do his daily patrols Petro would often halt the work to visit with Abraham's family. He took to teaching some training moves to little Mary and soon had his own group of young students eager to lean how to fight with a staff.

"The village is growing on you Petro. I was questioned by one of the women what angel's name would be most suitable for you." Michael said one night as they lay in each other arms in the house, it was too cold to go to the fields that night and despite Petro's misgivings, he was able to satisfy his lover.  
"I won't require an Angel's name…."  
"I know, I just wanted to let you know how happy the villagers would be if you decided to stay."  
"Who would be the most happiest? You or the other villagers?" Petro asked, pulling him closer, Michael savored the feel of the Vatican Knight's strong powerful arms around him.

"I would."

Thus how they spent their nights, as all new lovers would. They where careful to keep their intimate embrace and gazes out of sight of anyone else. Petro was often reckless and would often snatch a quick kiss or a grope when ever no-one was looking. This caused Michael to glare warningly at him, sometimes blushing when they where close to being caught. It excited the brash Inquisitor to play this dangerous game. Michael only thought it extremely annoying.

They where nearly caught when Petro decided that they should have a make-out session in the stables. Muffling Michael's protests with savages kisses while stroking the man through his pants. The vampire struggled to keep Petro's hands off, his heart pounding in his chest from the fear of getting caught. Petro was panting from the excitement but abruptly pulled back when he heard footsteps coming, Michael dropped out of sight behind the low wall separating each stall. Luckily it was only Gabriel, "Yes what is it?"  
"Have you seen Michael around Brother Peter?"  
"He said that he was heading back to the house, he forgot something." Petro lied easily; the low wall of the stall hiding his erection from the unexpected intruder. From behind the wall Michael grinned, reaching to free the Inquisitor's hard-on from his pants.  
Gabriel, totally unaware of what going on, continued. "Hm, if you see him, tell him that Terry wishes to speak to him. He's asking when he could start his training as one of the village guards."  
"Yes, I will make sure that-that- "Petro's eyes widened, his words coming to a stuttering halt, one hand gripping the top of the wall tightly. Gabriel frowned. Petro coughed, cleared his throat and continued, his face reddening. "I will make sure he gets the _message__**.**_" The last word was nearly growled. The perplexed Guard raised an eyebrow, where they having some kind of lover's quarrel?

"Thank you Peter." Gabriel left, casting one more puzzled glace over his shoulder.

Petro's slumped, gritting his teeth as Michael pulled his hard cock from his mouth. "Is he gone already?" he asked innocently as he gave the hard cock a slow leisurely lick. "Pity."  
"Michael." Petro snarled. "What are you doing?" His face was flushed from not only the service but also from surprise that Michael would try something so reckless in another person's presence. The Inquisitor had to admit it was extremely arousing.  
Michael stood up, "I'd better go see Terry. I will start his training after the wedding."  
Petro sighed, sexually frustrated that the Methuselah had decided to stop. Michael smirked at him knowingly. "But we shouldn't do this again; do you want to be caught?"  
Petro frowned, his face still hotly flushed. The vampire grinned and leaned forwards to kiss him, the blue haired man turned his face away. "When Terry plans on getting married?" he asked, punishing Michael by avoiding his kiss.  
"I don't know." Michael stepped back unfazed. "It would be pretty soon, I'll have to ask him."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

A/N: It's a little embarrassing to write such smut, *blushblush* but I hope its ok. This is my second last chapter and I must take this time to answer a Question that was asked of me by one of my readers:

Gravitationalpull wrote: "Enjoyed it. Loved the mind-link Petro and Michael share. Did the link form when they first originally met or was it created after Petro forgave Michael? I'm thinking when they first met. Let me know if I'm wrong. In the meantime, keep up the good work."

My Answer: The bound was formed during that first 'meeting' when Michael gave Petro his first real sexual experience. When our handsome Inquisitor abstained from any other sexual contact (Even with himself.) that bound lingered, causing the nightmares Brother Petro kept having for years after. The bound between them was renewed by Michael's healing kiss (in "Knight's Virtue") Each bite Petro takes just intensifies the link, I will explain it a bit more in the next chapter.

My next chapter won't be for some time, If you have any questions please don't' be shy, I will answer them in my Authors notes in my next chapter.

Translation notes: (Latin)

mei Deus =My god.

ita angustus = It's tight


	9. Chapter 8: Knight's Valediction

**Knight's Valediction**

**

* * *

**

Notes:

Valediction: Formal way of saying goodbye, the act of saying goodbye.

Jeremiel: Means "God uplifts" in Hebrew. Jeremiel is named as an archangel

* * *

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Abel Nightroad smiled as the village waited silently for the ceremony to conclude. Jeremiel, formally the inquisition soldier named Terry was lost in his bride's eyes. Anne-Marie's gown of white silk was adorned with fresh-picked flowers, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

There was a mighty cheer as they kissed; the whole village threw flower petals in the air, showering the new couple with well wishes and congratulations.  
Brother Petro clapped, sincerely happy for the pair. He was dressed in his armor for this occasion; the polished metal gleamed brightly in the sunlight.

The wedding ceremony had taken place just at the steps of the small church, to accommodate the large number of guests and also to enjoy the rare sunlight.

Father Abel "Raziel' had added parts to the dome machine so that it would allow a 'hole' at the top of the dome allowing the sun to peek in on the village without letting in the harmful UV rays that would burn the Methuselah villagers. It was a miracle of technology. Petro glanced over at Michael smiling at the man; Michael's hair caught the sunlight, creating a golden halo around his face. The bright light also heightened the color of his eyes to dazzling green never seen in low light. The General of the Guards winked at him catching his gaze.

"Honor Guards Salute!" They both called out as one.  
The village guards on side of the avenue and the inquisition soldiers on the other held up their swords, the newly married walked under the blades. Leading the procession down the hill to the village center where they would feast and celebrate.

The honey-wine was exceptionally good; Brother Petro sipped it, unsure of how strong it was, he saw that the dance had started again, this time with Michael leading the beautiful bride in a solemn dance that wove the pairs in and out of a slow walking pattern.

The village center was surrounded by tables baring food, revelers and watchers. The dance area was lighted by many bright paper lanterns. Abel looked upwards at the new moon, how long had he been here? A week? One lost count of the days out here and considering all the troubles. The Priest looked over to see the head of the Inquisition slipping away from the celebrations. "Oh well, I'll talk to him later." He sighed and then perked up when Little Mary dragged him out into the dance floor.

Brother Petro left the bright lights and walked out into the deep twilight. He still wore his armor even thought his men had cast theirs off to better enjoy the dance and feasting. The weight of the armor reminded him painfully of the choice he had made. He could not stay here. Hearing the soft footsteps of a warrior behind him he spoke without turning. "I have told my men that we will be leaving tomorrow morning before first light."

"That is regrettable." said the voice behind him, it wasn't Michael.  
Petro turned around sharply. "..Abraham, I thought that-"  
"That I was Michael?" The old man placed inspected his cane in the dimness. " He is still enjoying the dancing as should you while you are here Brother Peter. I am aware of how much pressure there is for officers of the Inquisition to uphold an image of propriety I should know; I was once an Inquisition officer."

Petro's eyes widened. "You where of the brotherhood? But how did you end up here?" The Elderly man nodded "Yes, I was a monk, a solider but that was years ago, when my hands were not as wrinkled as they are now."  
Petro fell silent hoping that he would continue. Abraham slapped his cane sharply into his hand, a gesture very reminiscent of how his grandfather often started his lectures.

"Did you know my grandfather?" Petro asked. "His name was…"  
"Arron Orcini?" Abraham finished for him " Yes, he was the one of the finest officers I've had the honor of serving with. How is he doing?"  
"He is doing well, living on the pension the Vatican has given to its veterans." Petro said, still wondering. "How have you come to be here in this village Abraham? If that is your true name."  
" It is my true name now, the man that was part of the Inquisition is long dead. Slain on the field of battle." He smiled "I was wounded fighting vampires on the border lands in Egypt, left for dead….but a Methuselah warrior took pity on me and nursed me back from the brink. As I could not go back, I stayed with that Methuselah, eventually we became friends. I, hidden under his wing as his human servant. The Methuselah-warrior was a member of a great house, the youngest son of a noble family. He was unhappy with the divide between the Empire and the rest of the world particularly with the Vatican, whom they fought with many long years losing many on both sides. He was a Christian, hiding his faith from his family.  
"After several years, I convinced him to leave the empire to look for the rumored village of Christian Methuselah, we searched in the wilderness for many long months, encountering many others of his kind, Methuselah searching for freedom from prosecution. We found it after many trials and here so here we are."  
"You said 'we', who was your Methuselah companion?" Petro asked. Abraham smiled in the darkness. "When he was chosen to succeed the leadership of the village, He let me chose his name."  
"David!"

"Yes, David. My friend of many long years."

"Micheal told me that he was Solomon's son."

"Solomon adopted him as his heir. Such adoptions are not unusual in this village."  
The Blue-haired man thought he heard a soft sigh from the elder. He ran calculations thought his head. David was capable of being a warrior again if he needed to, but Abraham was in his eighties and his daughter Amelia appeared to be in her early twenties. She wasn't a Methuselah and he never mentioned anything about a wife unless she was dead but that didn't make any sense. His browed furrowed. "You adopted Amelia."  
"Yes, I raised her as my own after her parents where murdered." Abraham said, he turned to walk back towards the lights of the village. "Now, come back to the party Peter. I believe that someone is starting to miss you." He said softly.

Michael sighed; Petro had once again left the celebrations. He had hoped that this time the stubborn man would allow himself to have a bit of fun in public. The Knight frowned as he prepared to leave and search for him, Petro did seem to be depressed, thought the stoic man did not show it, Michael felt it, just as easily as he could feel his touch. The Inquisitor's feelings where open to him. Thought their bond, Michael was able to guess that Petro reluctant to leave, his mission was over with, the raiders gone, and they had finished all the repair work, they had no reason to remain.

The fact was, Michael had accepted that the Inquisition Squad and its leader would leave soon. He would stay here, bound to his duty as Petro was bound to his. The blond stood up, gently refusing the offer of more wine, ready to go back to the house where he was sure Petro would be waiting for him. He was wrong. He looked up in surprise at the blue haired man walking towards him without his armor holding two wooden staffs.

"A Dance or a Battle?" Petro asked him with a twinkle in his eye. Michael's heart skipped a beat and he grinned, "Both."

From a nearby table, Gabriel let out a whoop. "Clear the floor everyone, we are getting a treat!" Michael laughed as Petro passed him one of the staffs; it was sturdy, enforced with a metallic mesh that would not shatter no matter how much force was applied.

They stood back to back in the middle of the village square each holding a staff, as the slow drumbeat started they paced out with solemn dignity, the audience watching with baited breath.

The music suddenly shifted into fast beat, signaling the combatants to turn and attack. Petro swung first, his blow low so that Michael jumped over it with ease. He countered the next one, the movements of each flowing into each other not unlike a dance. The audience marveled at the skill and speed, it was as if this was carefully choreographed beforehand.

Petro lost himself to the sound of the music, it was fast, invigorating. He had no fear that Michael would hurt him, indeed he found that the more his heart pumped the more he could sense where and when the next move would be and he would move to meet it or deflect it. He loved it, it was a dance and yet he was unashamed. Michael's face was shining with excitement and his movements where a joy to behold.

From the sidelines David gave his companion a grin. "You sly old coot. You put Peter up to this didn't you?"

Abraham returned the grin. "I might have suggested it; he seemed to have a problem with dancing."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that Gabriel and the others had been waiting for a contest of sorts. And don't' call me an 'old coot', your much older then I am David." They laughed watching as the combatants move into faster tempo of graceful movement the music accented by the sharp clack of the staffs hitting each other rhythmically.

Just as it suddenly started the music stopped and Petro and Michael found themselves mirroring each other's stance, panting from the exertion.  
Applause erupted from the watching villagers; they had never seen anything like it.

Abel was agog with wonder. The Priest clapped along with the rest, watching the men leave the floor both of them grinning and accepting handshakes from the delighted villagers.

Petro set the staff beside the door, he would never forget this night, the realization how deeply their bound was entrenched. It was like Michael was a part of him during that display of skill.

He felt a pair of hands rub at the base of his neck, he groaned, feeling the deft fingers prod into the sore muscle. "Has everybody gone home?" He asked.  
"Not yet, it would be some time before they leave the festivities." Michael answered.

"Why did you leave early?"  
"…..Abraham told me that you are planning to leave tomorrow morning." The blond wrapped his arms around the blue haired man from behind, "I wanted to spend every moment from here on with you….I promise you, I won't try to change your decision."

"Michael I wish that I could-"  
"Don't! Don't' say anything…it would be simpler to take my life then say such things." Michael's' plaintive voice came from behind; the arms clung tightly to him. Petro felt that sense of despair threatening to engulf him. He knew Michael was near tears. There was nothing he could hide from him now.  
"I'm sorry…"Petro turned around in his hold embracing the angel tightly, "…Thank you, thank you for everything. I will never forget you." He must have said the right thing for that feeling of despair was replaced by a feeling of warmth. Michael sighed, "Petro let me show you how much I love you…" He reached up and placed a kiss on Petro's neck at the base. Petro drew in a sharp gasp as he felt teeth, no fangs pressing into the flesh. He shuddered the erotic feeling of the tease rent his mind asunder with the promise, the promise of forefillment." "Aah M-Micheal!"

The blond Knight let go with out piercing the skin, stepping back to look at his lover with half lidded green eyes. "Take me as you will Vatican."

Brother Petro scooped up the Methuselah in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, carefully lowering him down into the cool sheets before hovering over him covering his face and neck with demanding yet gentle kisses. Michael sighed at the treatment, letting out a whimper as the large hands of the Vatican Knight undid the ties on his clothing and pull them away. He shivered a little in the cool air, watching as Petro undressed and covered body with his own, loving the way the man easily shielded him with his large powerful body.  
Petro bit his lower lip as he pressed himself lightly to Michael, shuddering as felt soft skin press against his own; he wanted this evening to be filled with tender lovemaking not the pure carnality they had been engaging in during the past few nights. Reading this thought from Petro's emotions, Michael blinked away tears that threatened once again. "Petro, Please take me anyway you want, but please take me with you. I can't live unless you do. I want to-" Petro kissed away a tear that escaped. "Hush now, you're in my heart. Anywhere I go, I will always be here with you. I swear it." Petro moved to kiss his lips he was so addicted to, Michael moaned, feeling Petro press past his lips past his teeth, dancing along one fang. ...the Methuselah let out a more carnal moan, the nerve ending at the base of the sharp canine sending electricity thought him. Petro knew all of the Methuselah's sensitive places. The blue haired man tensed at the muffed sound of Michael's moan, the sound of his voice always caused him to lose control slightly. He broke the kiss reluctantly.  
"Petro.." Michael protested. Reacting for him, pulling him closer. Petro smiled. "I will give you want you want; only…you must keep utterly silent. You know how crazy I get when you-"  
"Indeed I do." Michael returned his smile with a glint of mischief. "…but you drive me insane when you touch me so slowly, I'm not a virgin Petro. I am a sinner, a sinner who lusts for you, my glorious perfect Knight." The last three words where said a erotic moan. Petro's body responded, his cock growing harder in an instant.  
Michael put his hands over his head, writhing, looking down at that impressive hard length. "Ahhhnnnn…..I want it, I want it within me Petro. I want you to spill your self in me so deeply that I'll feel you long after you've gone." Petro was panting at these words, Michael's voice caressing him roughly.

Petro shuddered and sat up denying Michael any contact for the moment. "Turn around on your front." The blond complied, finding a comfortable position on his front; he tied to look over his shoulder. He groaned feeling those hands rubbing his back, relaxing him and calming him. Calming him enough so that he could be patient, he was taken completely by surprise when Petro suddenly pushed his thighs apart and shoved in two well oiled fingers in his body. "Aah!" he cried out. His body tightening around those slick fingers.  
Petro poured a bit more oil from a decanter, setting back on the bedside table for later use. He felt his fingers being squeezed, "Eager aren't you?" he commented, pushing them even farther in. Michael moaned helplessly, raising his ass up offering, begging for more.  
"Tell me…"

_Rough or gentle?_

_Both….Rough first, then gentle._

"So selfish…Very well then." Petro removed his finger leavings the hole slick with the oil. Michael braced himself, screaming out as the massive shaft penetrated him, even with the lubrication, it was still a bit painful. Petro buried himself deeply, gasping as the tightness, the heat. Waiting for Michael to relax, he reached down caressing the vampire's back and hips. He circled one hand around Michael's waist, lifting him slightly. Michael immediately knew what he wanted and got up on all fours. "Oh yess.." he gasps as Petro started to move, his thrusts hard and deep. He cried out as the hard steady movements hit that place inside, there were times when Petro did this, driving into him with such wild abandon, that he didn't even need to touch himself to reach climax. Petro knew where and how to please him. Michael's cries rose as the inquisitor's pace quickened, with that same punishing movement of his hips, the sound of their bodies slapping together, the low erotic moans. "Ohh god yes, yes! YES!"

Petro felt Michael tighten almost painfully around him, squeezing his release hard from him. He groaned, shuddering as he pumped the last of his creamy heat into the Methuselah, he withdrew, letting out a groan of satisfaction.  
Michael dropped panting hard to the bed, "I-Incredible…ahh!" he tensed as he felt Petro's large warm hand press down on the small of his back. His body overly sensitive, he arched into the touch.

The Vatican knight smiled, lowering down to kiss the warm skin, His tongue flicked out to taste the sweet salt of it. Hearing Michael's muffled moans, he trailed his kisses downwards.

_Turn around._

Michael turned around on his back, gasping as Petro spread his thighs and dipped down in between them. "P-Petro!" His hands shot downwards to grab handfuls of his long pale blue hair.

Petro growled, he nipped at the smooth thighs with his teeth, drawing more cries from his helpless lover. He loved them, Michael's legs, his skin was soft and smooth, yet the muscles could be hard as steel whenever the blond wrapped his legs around his waist or his head in this case, threatening to crush him. Petro nipped up closer the apex of Michael's tights causing his lover to let out insistent whimpers; those sounds alone re-awakening his arousal.

Michael was outside himself, swimming in pleasure, as the blue haired man sucked and nipped the skin around his swollen erection. He wasn't aware of the noises he made, as Petro continued to assault him with pleasure.

"Oh god Petro!"  
Petro pressed his warm wet tongue to the place just behind his heavy balls. Laving, working it with slow languid licks. Michael loved it when he licked him here, he didn't say in words but his body strained and quivered and he could feel it through the bound where Michael loved it the most. He drew a wet path upwards, inciting a shuddering gasp as he licked up the thick shaft…

_Petro wait, I want to please you too.  
Nothing pleases me more then pleasuring you_

The blond knight whimpered as the knight of destruction slid his lips over the slick head of his cock the Methuselah tossed his head back, mouth open in silent scream…..

_Petro I love you, I love you..._

.

.

.

It was still dark out when they made preparations to leave. The sky above was still bright with stars, the night sky slowly lighting from black to deep blue as dawn approached.

The trucks were loaded with enough provisions to last them the three day journey to civilization.

The entire village was out to see them off, the village guards standing silently as the commanders of both groups stared at each other. They did not get any sleep during the night, preferring to remain awake together.

This was going to be hardest goodbye for Michael. The general of the guards said nothing; he glanced over to David who had cleared his throat when he realized that the silence would last all morning if no-one didn't say anything.  
"Thank you for all your help Brother Peter. On behalf of the village, I would like to extend a welcome to you anytime you'd like to visit."  
There where words of agreement from the villagers.  
"Thank you, I have….never thought that I would be grateful to…Methuselah's before I came here. I should thank you for opening my eyes." Petro said in response.

Michael tried to speak, finding his words lodged in his throat. He remained silent.

Abraham smiled. "I hope you return soon, if you don't' know the way Father Raziel will guide you….Won't you Raziel?"  
Abel glanced up. "Oh yes, if he wants to I will." The AX priest grinned back at the Elder. "I don't know when my next visit will be, my job doesn't allows for much vacation time."  
"Never the less, it's always a pleasure when you visit Raziel."

"Brother Peter, I will be wary should I encounter another of the Inquisition, I hope you come back soon." Gabriel spoke up. Petro grinned at the smaller man. "As do I." The Blue haired man looked at Michael again. The Angelic knight met his eyes.

The call of a morning bird startled Brother Petro out of the spell. He couldn't do this…  
Michael's left hand grip tightly, as he prepared to say his goodbyes. But Petro suddenly turned from them calling out to the Inquisition squad. "Men, we are moving out! Let's get some distance behind us today."

There were shouts of goodbyes and general well wishes as the squad moved down the valley. In the sky above them, the stars where starting to fade.

Many of the villagers departed some staying to watch the group disappear in the distance. Michael was among them.  
David caught Abraham's eye, motioning to the still silent figure in armor. The Elder sighed and gestured for them all to leave him be.  
But Gabriel wasn't going to let this go so easily. The Red-haired man spoke up. "If you really want to say goodbye to Peter properly you'd better do it now, they will be entering the canyon soon."

Michael stiffened. He looked over his shoulder at Gabe." Eh?"

"Go ahead; it's not often that anyone finds true love-"  
**THAWACK!**  
"Gabriel!"  
"Ouch!" Gabriel hunkered down in pain, holding the back of his head.  
"I thought we agreed this was never to be mentioned!" the old man waved his cane, yelling at the young man.  
There where giggles and chuckles from the remaining villagers, David covered his face with one hand. "Gabriel…."  
"What? It's not like we have to keep this secret anymore." The guard protested, flinching as the elder raised his cane threateningly.  
Michael felt his face grow hot. "How long has everyone know about me and Peter?" He asked his face flushed with embarrassment.  
Luke chuckled. "For awhile now. You were not so subtle my friend." The physician winked at him. "Particularly during the night."  
_Oh God,_ Michel's face burned.

"Gabriel's right, you don't' have much time….Dawn is coming; they will be moving fast in those vehicles. Hurry up and go!" Abraham urged.  
Michael took off running towards the stables.

In the small adjoining valley, Brother Petro lingered alone, telling his men to go on ahead while he looked around. The signs of the fight where still evident, the blackened burnt spot where the truck had exploded, the trampled grass. He picked up an arrow-head that one of the Methuselah warriors used. He would keep this as a memento of this battle.  
The Inquisitor glanced up at the sky which was starting to lighten more the stars fading.

Brother Petro gazed over the grass without really seeing it, his mind wandered to the past events; it seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed within him that he wondered if he would be able to behave the same as he always did when he returned to Rome. Petro knew that he would miss this place, not only for the love he was leaving behind, but the inherit freedom it offered. The wide open spaces of the northern plains, the wind the smell of grass and growing plants. He took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment to savor the taste of it.

_Michael's warm scent, blending with the smell of the fresh wind and grass,_ _his golden hair a halo falling about his exquisite face, his jade green eyes…_

"Goodbye Michael." he whispered, turning and walked towards the gap in the rock. To the road that would lead him back to the Vatican.

Covered head to toe in shining armor, the knight rode recklessly over the grasslands, down the valley, outracing the sun as the light nipped at the heels of his mount. _Just over that hill._ He urged the horse to run faster, eyes on that familiar hilltop if he could catch him.

"Petro!"

Hearing the shout, Brother Petro turned. The sound of hoof beats carried on the wind and that voice. "Michael?"  
The Knight crested the hill, stopping with such suddenness that the gray charger reared. Petro raised his hand to shield his eyes as the dawn followed behind Michael, casting a veil of soft light around the Knight.  
"Petro! We will meet again! I swear it! Do you hear me? Michael yelled out over the distance,  
Petro raised his hand in acknowledgment.

_I hear you…_

**~The End ~**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, I hope to write a sequel one that takes place after the Anime.

I do not know what happens after the Manga or the stories so I will be winging from the events after the Anime.  
This story happens some two years before the Anime.

Another note on the mind-link between Petro and Michael: while I am not exactly sure why Petro kept having those 'nightmares' about Michael.(First Chapter) It might be from Michael's sexual urges that triggered it though the link. After all Michael is not opposed to pleasing himself unlike Petro was.

Anyways, I'm off to start writing my next fanfic.

I hope you enjoyed reading,

~Elysion Gear


End file.
